


Верная подруга моя

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Dark Fantasy, Detectives, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Genderbending, Monster Hunters, Monsters, Not Canon Compliant, road story
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: Сборник историй о ведьмачке Герде и поэтессе Юлиане, более известной как Лютик - то бишь фемный Глютик. По мотивам книжного цикла пана Сапковского и "Ведьмак-3: Дикая охота" от CD Projekt RED.Находится в процессе добавления историй.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Лето на Скеллиге

Жизнью правят случайности и совпадения. Причудливые случайности и совершенно невероятные совпадения. Подкарауливают тебя в узком переулке твоей судьбы и без всякого предупреждения лупят пыльным мешком по голове. И вот ты стоишь в пыли и грязи, беспомощно лупая глазами, а судьба ухмыляется гнилыми зубьями: «Глянь-ка, что я для тебя припасла! Нравится? Жуй, не обляпайся!»  
В жизни Юлианы фон Леттенхоф, свежеиспеченной выпускницы Оксенфуртской кафедры труворства и поэзии, все складывалось просто замечательно. За время обучения она тщательно создала себе репутацию прелесть какой дурочки. Юльча, склонная к праздности, лени, выпивке и неумеренному пожиранию сладостей. Любительница шляться ночами по Новиграду в дурной компании, она чудом доплелась до окончания квадривия.  
Блеснув на выпускных экзаменах так, что у видавших виды почтенных преподавателей зенки на лоб повылазили от изумления. Юлиана искренне гордилась своим триумфом и тем, как оправдались ее расчеты. Под громовые аплодисменты сокурсников ей на плечи накинули мантию бакалавра и нахлобучили на буйные кудряшки жесткую квадратную шапочку с кистями.  
Жаки пропьянствовали всю ночь, обмывая успех.  
Спустя седмицу ее вытребовал сам великий и ужасный Ференц Монткорбье, декан кафедры.  
Привычно шепелявя и кося на собеседницу злорадным взором, изложил мнение профессуры — кафедра испытывает острую нужду в обновлении преподавательского состава. Пора, так сказать, плеснуть в старые мехи немного молодого вина. Мазель Леттенхоф удалось приятно удивить своих наставников, однако и слепой курице порой удается отыскать жемчуг среди плевел. Ощущает ли мазель в себе склонность к вдумчивой и кропотливой научной работе, или ее успех подобен яркой вспышке метеора? Руководство кафедры готово рискнуть, предоставив ей шанс проявить себя на поприще преподавателя теории стихосложения. Пристойное жалование, казенная квартирка, дрова и провиант за счет Академии. Все эти блага достанутся мазель фон Леттенхоф при единственном условии — трудиться не за страх, а за совесть. Испытательный срок — полгода. Если за это время мазель не удостоится нареканий от старших коллег и выкажет себя толковым преподавателем, Академия рассмотрит возможность постоянного контракта...  
— Я согласна! — выпалила Юлиана, даже не дослушав толком. Небеса вняли ее горячим мольбам. Кто она была до Оксенфурта? Шебутная девчонка, за непомерное вольномыслие и злоязычие выкинутая сумасбродным папашей за дверь без наследства и приданого. Блудливая овечка в приличном семействе, даже слюны жаль, чтобы харкнуть в ее сторону. А теперь, извольте видеть — милсдарыня Юлиана фон Леттенхоф, маэстрина свободных искусств, наставница в Академии и восходящая звезда поэзии! И все сама, без высоких покровителей и подсунутых взяток!  
Пришлось отказаться от законного имени в пользу творческого псевдонима, но Юлиана не унывала. Она не сомневалась: лет через пять мир будет восхищаться ее творениями и накрепко запомнит имя поэтессы Лютик.  
А покамест она читала лекции, шпыняла нерадивых жаков и усердно готовила к изданию первый выпуск своих канцон и сонетов.  
Оглядываясь назад, Лютик с горечью находила себя тогдашнюю крайне претенциозной, вздорной и самоуверенной. Первоначальный успех изрядно вскружил ей голову.  
Книгу, на которую она возлагала столько надежд, разгромили критики, не приняли читатели и не сумели распродать книготорговцы. Лютик внезапно оказалась по уши в долгах. Молоденькая, неопытная преподавательница захлебнулась в вязком болоте бесконечных отчетов, списков, отвратительно написанных студенческих курсовых и неоконченных лекций. Сполна познав, что такое неприязнь мэтров, зависть менее талантливых преподавателей, наушничество и сплетни.  
Лютик редко выбиралась за пределы Академии, день и ночь торча в заваленном бумагами кабинетике и с тоской вспоминая былые веселые деньки. Она трудилась без устали, не отлынивала и не филонила, даже Монткорбье это признавал, но едва справлялась. Большинство ее не столь удачливых однокурсников давно разъехались по разным краям. Кто подыскал место учителя в богатом купеческом семействе, кто подался в странствующие трубадуры. Кто-то, по слухам, пристроился при княжьем дворе — пусть маленьком и затерявшемся где-то в северных лесах, но все-таки!  
Миновал год, к исходу которого Лютик добилась заключения контракта с Академией. Потянулся второй. Юношеский задор давно схлынул. Читая постылые лекции, Лютик с тоской косилась в запыленные оконца аудитории. Там, за мутным пузырчатым стеклом, била ключом жизнь. Здесь, в обители знаний и заплесневелой мудрости, царили признанные авторитеты, установленные порядки и удушливая скука. Все грандиозные намерения Лютик изменить что-либо беспомощно разбились о неприступную стену традиционных воззрений.  
— Хочешь узреть натуральное чудо наших дней? — однажды заговорщицки спросил Катрусь, заглянувший на огонек знакомец с кафедры естественной истории. Лютик уставилась на него одним глазом, скользя другим по страницам разбросанных перед ней тетрадей.  
— Кто ж не хочет, особливо если натуральное...  
— Тогда шустро оторви задницу от стула и айда со мной.  
— А далеко? — уточнила предусмотрительная Лютик.  
— До нашего лекционного зала.  
— Ладно, — кряхтя, Лютик выбралась из-за просевшего под грудой бумаг стола. Одернула крайне унылое закрытое платье. Появляться в иной одежде на лекциях строжайше запрещалось, дабы не возбуждать в головах учащихся непристойных мыслей. — Веди.  
Катрусь привел ее на одну из узких галереек, лепившихся к стенам старинного корпуса факультета сверхъестественных явлений, и велел смотреть во все глаза. Вот прозвенел колокол, вот высыпала гомонящая орава жаков, обсуждая лекцию, недостатки лектора и то, в какой кабак следует немедля завалиться. Лютик подавила завистливый вздох, и тут Катрусь пхнул ее в бок локтем.  
По ступенькам легко сбежал некто, ничуть не смахивающий на студента. Без хлопающей полами оксенфуртской мантии, в кожаной курточке с множеством серебряных набивок. С волосами странного молочно-серого цвета, туго стянутыми в короткую толстую косу. Высокий, гибкий, широкоплечий — но больше всего Лютик неприятно поразил тот факт, что она не сумела с лету отличить, мужчина перед ней или женщина. По приметам выходило, вроде как мужчина, однако что-то в движениях бедер и посадке головы намекало на женщину. Может, эльфка? Каким промыслом чистокровную эльфку занесло в Оксенфурт?  
Катрусь, глянув на озадаченную спутницу, мерзко захихикал:  
— Надо было побиться об заклад, с какого раза распознаешь, парень это или девка?  
— А что это вообще такое было? — Лютик облокотилась на балюстраду, втайне обрадовавшись возможности не возвращаться пока в постылый кабинет.  
— Ведьмачка.  
— Ух ты, — не поверила Лютик. — Всамделишная?  
— Похоже, что да.  
— И что она тут делает?  
— Поступила вольнослушательницей на курс лекций чародея Гвинкампа, — объяснил Катрусь. — А потом стакнулась с профессором Питтом и нанялась поставлять образцы для его диссертации по мутагенным изменениям водной фауны дельты Понтара. Недавно приволокла живого мелкого жряка о восьми ногах и громадных жвалах, полфакультета сбежалось поглазеть. Запустили тварину в прудик к натуралистам, так она за ночь сожрала всех тамошних карпов и закусила черепашкой. А черепаха-то была редкая, из самой Зеррикании. В общем, набили из жряка чучело.  
— Ух ты, — задумчиво повторила Лютик. — Катрусь, а ты с ней разговаривал? Какая она?  
Катрусь поскреб кончик носа:  
— Тихая. В смысле, от обычного человека постоянно исходят какие-то звуки, а ее почти не слыхать. Выпить не дура, горький эль хлещет, не пьянея. В гвинт хорошо режется, а вот распускать язык не любит и людей сторонится. Привыкла, что на нее постоянно косятся и честят демоновым отродьем.  
— Она не сама выбрала такую судьбу, — заступилась Лютик.  
— Оно конечно, но сама знаешь, какова репутация у ведьмачьего цеха. Жутковатая особа. От одного ее взгляда мурашки по спине табуном бегают.  
— Вот бы с ней раззнакомиться, — неосторожно брякнула Лютик.  
— На кой? — удивился Катрусь. — Впрочем, Славко, мой приятель, нынче вечером встречается с ней в корчме «Алхимия». Хочет загнать ветхий манускрипт по редким травам, по чистой случайности завалявшийся в архивах библиотеки кафедры траволечения.  
— Катрусичек, дорогой, — Лютик сделала умоляющие глаза и изобразила взволнованное дыхание, — а можно с вами? В жизни не встречала ведьмачек и навряд ли когда увижу. Болтают, их в мире уцелело не более дюжины, а новых после великого погрома в их замке больше не выращивают. Обещаю, буду тихо сидеть в сторонке! И эля всем закажу!  
— Ладно, — после некоторого колебания согласился Катрусь.  
Вот так одно краткое словечко и нежелание торчать в душном кабинете роковым образом изменили судьбу впавшей в уныние начинающей поэтессы.  
Ведьмачка, как и предупредил Катрусь, была отвратительной собеседницей. А с лица — жуткой страховидлой. Не приведи боги повстречать такую ночью на улице. Кожа цвета прокисшего творога в мелких шрамах, тонкие бескровные губы, тяжелый подбородок и узкий, чуть свернутый на сторону нос. Хриплый, низкий голос, больше подходящий пьяному в дупель краснолюду. Она цедила слова, как источник в пустыне — воду, в час по единственной капельке.  
Но глаза!..  
О, эти невозможные, невероятные глазища. Очи цвета прогорклого меда и древнего злата, обрамленные белесыми ресницами. Змеиные, рысьи, драконьи, перечеркнутые то сужающимся, то расширяющимся зрачком. Весь вечер Лютик украдкой таращилась на глаза ведьмачки, завороженная тем, как причудливо мерцают в них огоньки свечей.  
Герда из Ривии, так она назвалась. Мутантка, выращенная и натасканная для охоты на чудовищ. Вечно рыскающая из города в город, от деревни к деревне. Принимая заказы, идя по кровавому следу.  
Лютик была напугана и очарована. Богемный образ жизни в Академии давал поэтессе возможность подыскивать сердечных друзей как среди парней, так и среди девушек. За Лютик ходила слава девицы переборчивой и склонной всячески увиливать от собственных обещаний. Однако при взгляде на ведьмачку Лютик испытала жгучее, сводящее с ума стремление познакомиться поближе.  
Увы, без малейшей тени взаимности. Герда вообще ее не заметила. Пролистала книгу, швырнула на стол тяжело звякнувший мешочек, нехотя опрокинула за компанию пару кружек пива и засобиралась. Катрусь спросил, куда она держит путь и когда снова объявится в Новиграде.  
— В Вызиму. Не знаю.  
Грохнула закрывшаяся дверь. Ведьмачка ушла. Обескураженная Лютик осталась. Отчетливо сознавая: пришло время решительно изменить свою жизнь. Иначе она до скончания дней проторчит на кафедре, зарастая плесенью и покрываясь мхом.  
Юлиана фон Леттенхоф отправилась в свое первое странствие. Предусмотрительно разработав достаточно безопасный маршрут — из Новиграда в Третогор и Вызиму. Оттуда через Элландер в Хаггу, из Хагги в Венгерберг и Гулету, и обратно.  
Путешествие растянулось почти на два года. Ее грабили и несколько раз чуть не изнасиловали. Она мерзла, голодала, сбивала ноги до кровавых мозолей и до хрипоты надрывалась на деревенских танцульках.  
Зиму Лютик провела при дворе Демавенда Аэдирнского, постигая тонкое искусство льстить, интриговать и наушничать. Поэтесса стала сильнее и выносливее, осмотрительнее и бойчее. Лютик заново перетряхнула свою систему ценностей, научилась рьяно торговаться и на равных тягаться с конкурентами по цеху. Узнала, какие песни годятся для городских улиц, какие для деревенской корчмы, а какие — для пиршественного зала. Торопливо чиркала огрызком карандаша на обрывках листков строки будущих поэм и баллад. Позже из них родился «Час луны», книга, наконец-то добившаяся признания публики.  
Вернувшись в Оксенфурт, Лютик с успехом прочла цикл лекций «Фольклор и суеверия Пустульских гор». Коллеги не узнавали ее, хором твердя, как сильно она изменилась — но явно затрудняясь с ответом, к лучшему или худшему. Почтенный декан Монткорбье, столкнувшись с Лютик в коридоре, нервно закхекал и начал зазывать на ужин в «Зимородке». Пококетничав, Лютик согласилась. Ужин, к ее удивлению, прошел безупречно — за обменом остротами, сплетнями и жареными каплунами под красное цидарисское.  
Казенную квартирку Лютик отдали новому преподавателю. Поэтесса не огорчилась. Сняла новую, неподалеку от порта, и призадумалась, чем бы заняться. Недавно отбушевал Имбаэлк, предвестник грядущей весны. Как сойдет снег и просохнут дороги, можно совершить новое путешествие. В этом году ее влекло на юг. Вдоль морского побережья, через Цидарис и Керак в прекрасную Цинтру...  
Ожидая тепла, Лютик повадилась таскаться в «Золотой осетр», большую и шумную корчму, облюбованную моряками и корабельщиками. Следила за азартными поединками в гвинт и кулачными боями. Слушала матросские песни, подыгрывала певцам на лютне.  
Стоял обычный дождливый денек, когда Лютик шмыгнула в двери таверны. Она шла к своему излюбленному столику под окном, когда краем глаза поймала снежно-серебристый розблеск. Лютик вгляделась и беззвучно охнула.  
В уединенной выгородке сидела Герда из Ривии. Собственной персоной. В неизменной черной курточке, наискось перехваченной широким ремнем, и с натуго заплетенной косой. Рядом с ее локтем на столе лежали ножны с двумя мечами и дорожная сумка. Компанию ей составлял пожилой мужчина крепкого сложения, одетый как средней руки торговец. Вот старик шлепнул перед ведьмачкой плоский кошель. Приязненно кивнул и ушел, слегка припадая на левую ногу.  
Моряк, догадалась Лютик. Вон как широко загребает ступнями и клонится вперед. Будто до сих пор держит равновесие на скользкой палубе. Кожа на лице и руках докрасна выдублена намертво въевшейся солью. Интересно, какое у старого морехода было дело к охотнице на чудовищ?  
— А вот сейчас как подойду и спрошу, — пробормотала Лютик. — Ну не убьет же она меня. В крайнем случае, пошлет нахрен, так не привыкать.  
Она поглубже втянула спертую, кисловатую вонь корчмы, широко улыбнулась и отважно шагнула к столу:  
— Привет, Герда, доброго тебе дня! Не занято? Мы мельком встречались года три назад, но нас толком не представили. Я...  
— Певунья из Оксенфурта, — перебила ведьмачка. Ее голос звучал все также хрипловато и пугающе, а глаза переливались завораживающим топазовым блеском. Лютик полагала, прошедшие годы напрочь выбили из головы былую юношескую дурь — и ошиблась. Мимолетный проблеск золотых очей и готово, она вновь захлебывается слюнями и несбыточными мечтаниями. — Прозвище еще такое дурацкое... Цветочек?  
— Лютик, — с достоинством выпрямилась поэтесса. — Маэстрина Лютик, к вашим услугам. Я могу присесть и угостить тебя? Какое вино предпочитаешь пить в это время суток?  
— В это время суток я предпочитаю жрать, — огрызнулась Герда, но без особой злости.  
— Прекрасно, — Лютик плюхнулась на табурет. — Здешний кухарь божественно запекает речную форель. С луковыми колечками, в сметане и томленом овечьем сыре... Фло! — торопливо заорала она, пока ведьмачка не передумала и не улизнула.  
Служанка в грязноватом чепце и полосатом переднике оглянулась на вопль.  
— Две большие жирные форели и кувшин орехового эля!  
— Повремените малость, мазель, все будет в наилучшем виде — колыхнув обширным задом, Фло устремилась к полуподвальному входу на кухню.  
— И как прикажешь это понимать? — Герда откинулась на обшитую досками стену, уронила руки в перчатках с отрезанными пальцами на засаленную столешницу.  
— А никак, — отважно тряхнула головой Лютик. — Увидела тебя и подумала: вот человек, который до ужаса похож на того, кто не ел толком по меньшей мере месяц. А может, ты всегда выглядишь как смерть на палочке. От меня не убудет, если я оплачу твой обед. Взамен я надеюсь услышать какую-нибудь потрясающую воображение байку. Ты ведь постоянно странствуешь, истребляешь разных страховидл и все такое. К примеру, старый моряк, что сидел с тобой — он твой заказчик, да? Какое чудовище ты для него прикончила?  
Герда глянула искоса, пугающе смахивая на нахохлившегося белого ястреба.  
— Зачем тебе знать его историю?  
— Сделаю из нее балладу.  
— Гм, — ответила ведьмачка. Вперевалочку подошла Фло. Грохнула на стол тяжелый поднос с наполненными тарелками, кружками и заказанным кувшином. Лютик бросила ей полусотенный коппер, мгновенно канувший в складках передника. — Это вряд ли. Я убила его надежду. Неподходящая тема для баллады.  
— Расскажи, — подалась вперед заинтригованная Лютик. — Пожалуйста.  
— Из меня скверная рассказчица.  
— А ты попробуй, — не отставала поэтесса. Похоже, у Герды сегодня было хорошее настроение. Грех не воспользоваться удачным стечением обстоятельств. — Начни с того, кто таков этот старик и как его зовут.  
— Нидас, — Герда отхлебнула эля и принялась споро разделывать форель. — Военный моряк, ныне в отставке. Пока он болтался по морям да океанам, его жена успела состариться, а дети — вырасти. На склоне дней Нидас решил выполнить обещание, данное когда-то жене — добыть черную жемчужину.  
— Это редкость, — прищелкнула языком Лютик. — Причем дорогущая.  
— Ага. Отставной морской волк быстро смекнул: всех его сбережений не хватит, чтобы купить такую. Однако на отмелях под Горс Веленом прилив частенько выкидывает раковины с жемчугом. Корявым и мелким, но Нидас ведь не собирался тащить добычу к ювелиру, — Герда забросила в рот ломтик исходящей паром форели. — Ему повезло. В тот день ветер дул с залива и донес его вопли о помощи. Я свернула с тракта, глянуть, кто там надрывается. Бодрый ветеран тем временем прикончил двух утопцев. Однако за ним гонялись по пляжу еще трое, и с десяток синюшных уродов бултыхался на отмели. Дожидаясь, когда дружки загонят добычу в полосу прибоя. Пришлось вмешаться.  
— А жемчужина? — Лютик торопливо плеснула эля в опустевшую кружку ведьмачки. — Он отыскал жемчужину?  
— Угу. Вот такую, не больше горошинки, — Герда свела вместе указательный и большой пальцы, показывая размер трофея. — Я бы сказала, скорее сиреневую, нежели черную. Еще и меня уговорил искать и вскрывать эти вонючие раковины, черт языкатый. Пообещал заплатить полста крон, если я провожу его в Новиград. Мне было по пути, я согласилась.  
— Так, я не поняла, — нахмурилась поэтесса. — Ты обмолвилась, якобы убила его надежду. Но ведь старикан добыл, что хотел, и преподнес женушке. В чем же подвох?  
— В том, что наш паршивый мир не богат на чудеса, — буркнула ведьмачка. — И в его жене. Она больна. По счастью, не сухоткой и не легочной мокротой. Она просто теряет память. Не помнит своих детей, Нидаса, собственного имени. Целыми днями сидит и пялится в окно. Старик думал, жемчужина сможет пробудить ее воспоминания. Но нет, она глянула мельком на подарок и отвернулась. Нидас обещал придти сюда, в трактир, отдать мои полсотни и рассказать, как все пройдет. Что ж, теперь у него на руках жемчужина невеликой ценности и медленно угасающая жена.  
— Очень трогательная и поучительная история, — вздохнула Лютик. — Наличествуют все ингредиенты, чтобы заставить слушателей прослезиться — верность, надежда и давняя клятва. Конечно, финал придется изменить к лучшему. Жена старого моряка примет дар запоздалой любви и немедля все вспомнит. Молодость, закаты и восходы, то, как она ждала на берегу возвращения его корабля, и...  
Герда презрительно хмыкнула. Кривая ухмылка была донельзя отталкивающей, но поразительным образом делала ведьмачку какой-то очень человечной.  
— Публике понравится, — горячо заявила поэтесса. — Вот увидишь!  
— Я плохо разбираюсь в чувствительных балладах. И в эмоциях тоже, кстати. У нашей сестры с этим делом скверно.  
Хотя Лютик сидела спиной к залу, она сразу ощутила, как разительно изменилась атмосфера корчмы. В «Золотой осетр», стуча каблуками, ввалилась шумная, громкоголосая компания. С порога требуя бочонок пива, гусака на вертеле, свободный стол и не путаться под ногами.  
А потом кто-то заорал, в точности разъяренный медведь взревел:  
— Герда! Чтоб мне провалиться, это ж Герда!..  
Лютик оглянулась и невольно сжалась в комок. Неотвратимо, как зимний ураган, на их стол надвигалось нечто огромное. Закутанное в мокрые шкуры и проклепанную вываренную кожу, перехваченное от широченных плеч к поясу клетчатым пледом. С растрепанной рыжей шевелюрой и лопатообразной бородой. Сверкающее тусклым золотом широченных витых браслетов и серыми, как штормовое море, глазами.  
— А ну-ка подь сюда! — жизнерадостно громыхал пришлец. — Ты ж моя ненаглядная, где тебя опять носило?  
Лютик украдкой перевела дух. Мордобой и разгром таверны пока откладывались. Похоже, это друзья, а не заклятые враги в поисках мести.  
Герда поднялась из-за стола, угодив прямиком в распахнутые объятия медведя в человеческом обличье. Хрустнули кости. Великан крякнул — ведьмачка малость уступала ему в росте и габаритах, но силенок ей было не занимать. И, когда он попытался чмокнуть ее в щеку, ловко увернулась.  
«Уйти? — заколебалась Лютик, глядя, как необъятный гость и его приятели по-хозяйски располагаются за столом. — Остаться? Герда явно с ними на короткой ноге...»  
Ведьмачка поймала вопросительный взгляд поэтессы. Дернула плечом и слегка подвинулась, освобождая место на лавке рядом с собой. Усевшись, Лютик искренне порадовалась, что ее отделяет от сотрапезников надежный и тяжелый дубовый стол. Мореходы со Скеллиге, и к гадалке не ходи. Наверняка через одного пираты и разбойники.  
— Вон то, что смахивает на говорящего моржа, зовется Хьялмаром ан Крахом ан Крайтом, — Герда ткнула двузубой вилкой в радостно скалящегося рыжего бородача. — Слева от него Фолан ан Тиршах. Третьего вашего дружка не знаю.  
По мнению Лютик, сдержанно кивнувший ей белобрысый крепыш в простеганной красной кожанке выглядел намного более степенным и вменяемым, нежели Хьялмар.  
— А я Виги, — влез чернявый и вертлявый островитянин, беззастенчиво таращась на обтянутый блузкой и жилетом бюст Лютик. — Эти злобные отродья морской свиньи кличут меня Виги Полоумным. Не верь им, мазелька, все клевета и лжа неправдивая!  
— Когда мы вышли в путь, он был просто Виги с Ундвика, — разъяснил Фолан между двумя огромными глотками пива, — редкостное трепло, бесполезней сосков на брюхе кабана. А потом ему на башку рухнула горящая мачта. Он обделался и с перепугу вообразил себя берсерком. Нет, Виги, ты по-прежнему совершенно бесполезен, но теперь парням есть чем заняться. Они делают ставки, сколько зубьев зараз ты себе выбьешь, разгрызая щит. Я поставил тридцать крон на три зуба. Смотри, не подведи меня.  
— Лютик, — малость дрогнувшим голосом представилась поэтесса. — В смысле, меня зовут Лютик. Маэстрина Лютик из Оксенфурта.  
— Оченно приятно познакомиться, — бухнул Хьялмар. Наморщил лоб, соображая, и повернулся к ведьмачке: — Герда, э-э?  
— Скальд, — с бесконечным терпением разъяснила Герда. — На вашем наречии, она — скальд. Складывает песни и поет.  
Кустистые рыжие брови островитянина съехались к самой переносице. Лютик в панике прикинула, как бы пошустрее смыться и лихорадочно вспоминала, не сочиняла ли чего, порочащего простые нравы и древние обычаи уроженцев Скеллиге.  
— Лютик, — повторил Хьялмар ан Крайт. — Э, погодь. Не ты ли, случаем, придумала песню про корабли, что уходят за закатный горизонт?  
— Случаем, я, — нерешительно кивнула Лютик.  
— А еще вот эту развеселую, про купца из Цидариса и игривых сирен? — оторвался от вдумчивого обгладывания гусиной ножки Фолан.  
— А про деву, что ходила плясать с призраками среди руин? — поддержал Виги.  
— Тоже я, — уже смелее подтвердила Лютик. Удивленная тем, что удальцы со Скеллиге неплохо знакомы с ее творчеством, и донельзя польщенная тенью уважения в желтых ведьмачих очах. Последнее обстоятельство почему-то казалось ей очень важным.  
Островитяне переглянулись.  
— Ха, а я-то думал, Лютик — парень, — высказал общее мнение рассудительный Фолан.  
— Увы. К сожалению или к счастью, мне выпало родиться женщиной.  
Хьялмар рывком сдернул с мизинца крученый тяжелый перстень и бухнул на столешницу перед Лютик:  
— На. То есть это, прими в дар. Как нашу благодарность за твои песни.  
— Бери, не отказывайся, — посоветовала Герда, пряча ехидную ухмылку в пивной кружке. — Не то эти трепетные ценители искусства оскорбятся и немедля учинят погром.  
— Ой, не надо, — испугалась Лютик. — Благодарствую, милсдарь Хьялмар. Вы оказываете мне честь, которой я не заслуживаю.  
— Ась? — не понял Хьялмар.  
— Она говорит, спасибо тебе, — перевела Герда. — Вы, парни, откуда в Новиграде и куда дальше?  
Поэтесса запасливо упрятала неожиданный подарочек в поясную суму. Великану Хьялмару перстень налез только на мизинец, да и то с трудом, у девушки же свободно болтался на большом пальце. Лютик прикинула, сколько дадут за побрякушку в ломбарде Вивальди. Если колечко впрямь из чистого золота, отсчитают не меньше четырех сотен крон. А может, и больше. Отличные парни эти скеллигцы. Щедрые и понимающие, дай боги им здоровья и удачного промысла.  
Хьялмар, чью речь то и дело перебивал Виги, вдохновенно повествовал о походе на далекий юг. По их словам, они добрались аж до Этолии, топя или захватывая встречные корабли, и спалив несколько прибрежных крепостей. Добыча оказалась столь богатой, что перегруженные драккары черпали бортами волну. Посовещавшись, островитяне повернули обратно. Благополучно дошли до Новиграда и теперь распродавали и обменивали трофеи у здешних купцов.  
Не рискнули связываться с нильфами, смекнула Лютик. Вдруг в бою случится непредвиденное и сундуки с награбленным добром булькнут на дно? Вот конфузия-то выйдет. Чем похвастаться перед соплеменниками, красочными россказнями?  
— А еще добралась до меня весточка, что на Ард Скеллиг нынче беспокойно, — Хьялмар пристукнул опустевшим кувшином о стол. — Эй, девка! Волоки сразу бочонок, чтоб дважды не бегать туда-сюда, и закусь не забудь! Якобы в Хеороте, нашей старой крепости, объявилось преужасное чудовище и учинило кровавую бойню... Кстати, Герда, чудища — это ж как раз по твоей части!  
— Мы по-прежнему говорим о Скеллиге? — Герда сложила руки домиком и водрузила на них острый подбородок. — Об островах, где трехлетки бьют чаек стрелой в глаз и лазают по отвесным скалам, а старухи преспокойно выходят против медведя с кухонным ножом? Хьялмар, услуги нашего цеха вам отродясь не требовались. Вы всегда справлялись своими силами.  
— Лет пять тому к нам приезжала одна из ваших, оборотня выслеживать, — припомнил Виги. — Черненькая такая, здоровый шрам на поллица, язык что бритва и волчья морда на медальоне. Может, знакомы?  
— Если со шрамом и непомерно остра на язык, тогда Ламберта. Оборотня-то изловила?  
— А как же. В три дня управилась и уехала, даже на пир не осталась. Король наш Бран, видишь ли, изволил к ней с антиресными намеками подкатывать.  
— Зря это он, — осуждающе покачала головой Герда. — Ламберта такие намеки страсть как терпеть не может.  
— Он же не знал, — вступился за правителя Скеллиге Фолан. — А она слету ему коленом в мужеское достоинство въехала и извращенцем обозвала. Извращенцем-то за что?  
— Это долгая и запутанная история.  
— Герда, — не отставал Хьялмар, — правда, давай с нами? Разъяснишь чудище по всем правилам, а мы при расчетах тебя не обидим. И это, подружку с собой захвати. Мазель Лютик, тебе доводилось бывать на Скеллиге?  
— Еще нет, — растерялась Лютик.  
— Она мне не подружка, — отрезала ведьмачка. — Хьялмар, послушай...  
— У тебя сейчас заключен контракт с кем-то?  
— Нет, но...  
— Значитца, я тебя нанимаю, — громогласно заявил скеллигец. — Хочешь этот, как его, аванс?  
— Герда, соглашайся, — присоединилась к уговорам Лютик. Прикинув так и эдак, поэтесса рассудила, что возможность вот запросто навестить уединенный архипелаг на дороге не валяется. И оплачивать проезд не придется, и на самих островах наверняка получится хорошо заработать. Особенно если тамошние обитатели имеют, как ан Крах, полезную привычку расплачиваться за песни золотыми кольцами. — Убьешь чудовище, а я сложу об этом балладу.  
— Ох, — Герда обреченно возвела глаза к закопченным балкам «Золотого осетра». — Только баллад мне не доставало для полного счастья. Ладно, Хьялмар, по рукам. Где стоите и когда отправляетесь?  
— Дальний причал в доках, — обрадовался Хьялмар. — Через пару дней закончим дела и снимемся с якоря. Тебе, знаю, всех сборов — мечи захватить, а такая мазель, как твоя подруга, наверняка пожелает захватить с собой сундук полезных вещей и не один. Но ничего, места хватит.  
— Да не подруга она мне! 

«Во имя бороды пророка Лебеды, чем я только думала? Как могла так вляпаться?»  
Скорчившаяся Лютик втянула голову в плечи и крепче прижала к себе лютню. Поэтесса укрылась в ненадежном убежище из опрокинутого набок пиршественного стола и сваленных в кучу скамей. Компанию ей составляли визжащие девушки-служанки и женщины кланов Крах и Тиршах. Боевитые дамы Скеллиге то и дело высовывались из укрытия, метко швыряя в супостата предметами утвари и объедками пиршества.  
Чье-то тело с размаху грянулось в толстенную столешницу. Ближайшая девица схватила кувшин, перегнулась через стол и выплеснула медовуху не то эль прямо на голову поверженному воителю. Тот зафыркал, аки раненый кит, взревел и сызнова ринулся в бой.  
Верность истине превыше всего, наставляли Лютик профессора на кафедре. Не полагайтесь на чужие слова и описания. Старайтесь быть очевидцами интересных событий. Интересно, как бы поступили почтенные мэтры на ее месте: озаботились спасением своих драгоценных задниц или сунулись поглазеть на бой?  
Обеденный зал крепости Хеорот был обширен, грязноват и позарез нуждался в ремонте. Устроен он был до чрезвычайности просто. Сложенные из тесаного камня стены, маленькие окна и небольшое возвышение для ярла и почетных гостей. Квадратные углубления для очагов в полу, здоровенный камин с вертелом, на котором можно зажарить небольшого быка, и длинные столы дружинников.  
Столы, табуреты, бочонки с пивом, скамьи, стойки для оружия, блюда и угощения — все теперь было расшвыряно по углам, размазано по стенам и еще немного капало с потолочных балок. Ворвавшаяся около полуночи тварь сорвала с петель одну из дверных створок — здоровенных, обшитых железом дубовых досок, способных выдержать удар тарана. Мужчины с боевым кличем ринулись навстречу врагу. Женщины порскнули в стороны, прятаться.  
За время жизни в Оксенфурте и странствий между городами Лютик успела навидаться всякого. Видела и свирепые кабацкие потасовки, и дуэли промеж благородными господами, и стычки блюстителей порядка с подвыпившими жаками. Чудищ поэтесса тоже встречала. Правда, находясь на безопасном от них расстоянии. Синемордых клыкастых утопцев, бултыхающихся почти в каждой реке и болотине, и визгливых, держащихся стаями накеров. Гулей-трупоедов, с хрюкающим урчанием рывшихся в свежих могилах на погосте. Порхавших над морскими волнами сирен. Однажды мельком видела даже грифона. На счастье кметов, вместе с которыми ехала Лютик, зверь не обратил внимания на обоз в пяток телег и исчез за соседними холмами. Ругаясь на чем свет стоит, поселяне начали нахлестывать уставших коняг, торопясь добраться до ближайшего села и косясь одним глазом в ясные небеса.  
Но такой мерзкой твари Лютик не встречала даже на страницах бестиария. Альзур и Малатеста, наверное, решили создать ведьмачью гильдию именно после того, как компания таких вот лысых уродов вдребезги разнесла магикам лабораторию и нагадила прямиком в реторты.  
Ростом существо было около двадцати пядей, задевая макушкой потолочные балки и светильники на цепях. Полностью безволосое и нелепое в своей отвратительности. Словно маг-недоучка затеял на скору руку состряпать великана, но утомился, бросив начатое на полдороге. Кривоногое, тощее настолько, что из-под мертвенно-зеленоватой пупырчатой кожи выступали костистые мослы. Непропорционально огромная голова с торчащими ушами и смятой, перекошенной физиономией — вывороченные ноздри съехали набок, глаза утонули в мошоночных складках. Кривая слюнявая пасть шамкала, чавкала, безгубо разъезжалась в тонких, сверлящих уши воплях.  
По здравом размышлении, подобное создание должно было вызвать глумливый смех.  
Лютик оно внушало ужас — липкий, сковывающий, напрочь лишающий здравого смысла.  
Скеллигцы, дружно встретившие незваного гостя мечами и топорами, совершили роковую ошибку. Сочли уродливого монстра слабым противником. Лысая визгливая тварь оказалась поразительно шустрой, сильной — и донельзя кровожадной. Ворвавшись на пирушку, монстр первым делом сгреб парочку замешкавшихся воителей и треснул головами друг об друга. Крепкие черепа хрустнули, как гнилые скорлупки под каблуком.  
Вот тогда-то Лютик и хлопнулась в обморок. Чья-то добрая душа сгребла обеспамятевшую поэтессу за шиворот. Как мешок с мукой, швырнув сюда, за наскоро сваленную баррикаду.  
Ударившись затылком о ножку стола, Лютик очухалась и жалобно заскулила. Никто не обратил на нее внимания. Никто не ринулся на помощь. Она на четвереньках заползла под стол и сжалась в комок, сглатывая горькую слюну.  
«Хотела посмотреть на настоящих чудищ и как зарабатывают на жизнь ведьмачки? Любуйся вволю, хоть глаза до дыр протри!»  
Мелко трясясь и щелкая зубами, Лютик опасливо выглянула в щелку. В Хеороте воцарились разгром и хаос. Кто-то из бравых воителей Скеллиге жался к стенам. Кто-то надрывно орал, пытаясь ползти и оставляя за собой след дерьма и крови из разорванных кишок... но кто-то еще упрямо держался на ногах.  
Лютик попыталась высмотреть тех, с кем познакомилась за дни морского перехода из Новиграда на архипелаг. Слабо подергивающаяся кучка костей в углу — точно Виги. По соседству с ним рухнул Тьярвид Убийца троллей... а где Фолан? И где, прах ее побери, Герда — которую наняли покончить с этой жуткой тварью?  
Из-за покосившейся колонны с ревом выпрыгнул Хьялмар ан Крайт. Лютик сморгнула, не разобрав, что у него в руках — свистящее, бешено кружащееся — то ли топор, то ли боевой молот. Одновременно из-за другой колонны выскользнула Герда. Зигзагами метнулась вперед, заходя за спину чудовищу. Тварь визгливо заскворчала, замахиваясь когтистой лапой на Хьялмара. Здоровяк на удивление проворно увернулся, хлопнувшись на колени. Герда сиганула через него, в прыжке оттолкнувшись от широченного плеча, наискось хлестанула мечом. Из-под сверкнувшего лезвия разлетелся широкий веер черных капель.  
Достала, мысленно взвыла Лютик. Убей его, убей, ради всех богов, прикончи немедленно!  
Герда приземлилась, кувырнувшись через голову, только стоптанные подошвы мелькнули. Сбоку вывернулся Фолан, с яростным рычанием метнул в чудовище жаровню, полную раскаленных углей. Не промахнулся. Медная жаровня вмазалась твари ровнехонько пониже пояса — туда, где должно было болтаться средоточие мужеской гордости. Вот только у лысого великана промеж ног ничего подобного не замечалось. Какие-то уныло обвисшие складки, и ничего более.  
Раненный и обожженный, огромный уродец заверещал так, что Лютик стиснула уши ладонями и до крови прикусила губу. Тварь шарахнулась назад, топча раненых, врезалась в опрокинутый стол и пинком отшвырнула его в сторону. Укрывшиеся за баррикадой женщины кинулись врассыпную. Великан сгреб одну за длинную косу, рванул — девушка с воем впечаталась лицом в каменную стену и бескостно сползла вниз.  
Где-то в глубине души оледеневшая Лютик сознавала, что нужно спасаться. Только не могла шевельнуться. На мгновение ее глаза поймали взгляд водянистых, разъяренных зрачков монстра.  
Нелепо болтая руками и ногами, Лютик взмыла в воздух. Тварь сгребла ее за складки камзольчика на спине. С треском разорвав добротный шелк, кривые когти проехались по бокам и хребту, глубоко вонзились в кожу.  
Лютик разинула рот, чтобы завыть от боли и ужаса — и обильно сблевала чудищу на бугристую, всю в наростах макушку. Мир вертелся обезумевшей каруселью. Стены, черные от копоти балки, светильники — тележные колеса в многолетних слоях оплывшего воска. Она болталась под потолком обмякшей куклой в руках безумного ребенка. Чудище визжало и тянуло добычу навстречу распахнутой обслюнявленной пасти с гнилыми клыками.  
— Да ети вашу гребаную матерь вперехлест через колено! — звонко гаркнули внизу. Спустя мгновение тварь пошатнулась, врезавшись башкой прямиком в колесо-светильник. Лапа, мертвой хваткой давившая на ребра задыхавшейся жертвы, разжалась — и Лютик камнем рухнула вниз.  
Она шлепнулась прямиком на кого-то, жалобно ухнувшего под ее тяжестью, сбила неожиданного спасителя с ног. К счастью — великан, громко топая, промчался рядом с ними. Визгливо рявкнул, зашелся в отчаянном вопле. Кто-то сгреб Лютик за ногу и поволок по каменным плитам. Из последних сил поэтесса лягнула нападавшего свободной ногой, угодив в мягкое и податливое.  
— Сволота! — взвыл Виги, хватаясь за мигом закровивший нос. — Это я! Слышь, Цветуля, свои! Не дерись! Двигай сюда!  
На четвереньках Лютик устремилась к знакомому и сулящему спасение голосу. Кто-то прыгнул через ее, кто-то отвесил пинка по жалобно ноющим ребрам. Поэтесса вляпалась в лужу липкой застывшей крови и поскользнулась, наступив коленом в объедки. Над ее головой неразборчиво блажили, рычали и вычурно матерились. Шарахнуло огненным всплеском магии. Лютик целеустремленно ползла сквозь бесконечность по грязному полу, уже не хныча, но стиснув зубы до соленого крошева во рту.  
На несколько долгих ударов сердца Хеорот заполнила вязкая, стеклянистая тишина.  
Лютик вцепилась в протянутую руку охнувшего Виги и обернулась.  
Посреди зала, широко расставив ноги, стояла Герда и смотрела на распахнутую, качающуюся на вывороченной петле дверную створку. Под мрачным взглядом ведьмачки створка робко качнулась еще разок и шумно упала.  
Неподалеку от Герды дергалось в спазмах нечто, похожее на огромного таракана. Раздавленного, в ошметках вылезших наружу внутренностей, но упрямо цепляющегося за свою насекомью жизнь.  
Рука, малость пришел в себя оцепеневший после падения рассудок Лютик. Отрубленная кисть здоровенной чешуйчатой руки. Лапа лысого чудовища, что ворвалось в Хеорот. Герда оттяпала ему клешню почти по локоть... а где все остальное?  
— Смылся, паскудник, — раздосадованно рыкнул Хьялмар, перебрасывая топор из руки в руку. — Парни, кто на ногах и в силах, а ну шустро вдогонку! Герда, покажешь, куды бечь?  
— Цыц. Заткнитесь все, — ведьмачка склонила голову набок, напряженно вслушиваясь в далекие звуки и шорохи. — Он ранен и испуган до усрачки. Сегодня не вернется. Он бежит... бежит к воде. Прыгнул. Уплывает.  
— И как его выследить, по воде-то? — робко подал голос кто-то из скеллигцев.  
— Это моя забота, — отмахнулась Герда. Качнулась, грузно привалившись к резной деревянной колонне, но не выпуская из рук меча. — Выпить дайте.  
— Но Герда!.. — не унимался Хьялмар. — Тварь за ночь удерет невесть куда и спрячется так, что потом хрен отыщешь!  
— Глухая ночь на дворе, — звякнул смутно знакомый Лютик голос. — Ведьминка-то видит в темноте, а мы не очень. С кем ты собрался идти на охоту, братец? Глянь вокруг, полон Хеорот раненых. Эгей! — говоривший громко хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая внимание. — Так, все прочистили уши и внимают! Добудьте ведьминке пива, это раз. Разводим огонь, ставим котлы, это два. Кто может — встает сам и помогает товарищам. Кто не может — лежит и помирает, только без крику. Прицепите створки на место, иначе к утру задницы отморозим. Бертрада, ты цела? Сванхи-ильд! Отзовись, милая, ты нужна позарез! Шевелимся, не стоим умертвиями! Хьялмар, матушку твою поленом по голове, ты наш ярл или так, отлить против ветра вышел?  
— Мать не трожь, — проворчал Хьялмар.  
Женщина, осознала Лютик, это ведь женщина всеми распоряжается.  
Она вяло подергала за рукав сидящего рядом Виги.  
— К-кхто это?  
— А? — не понял нордлинг, зажимая пальцами расквашенный нос. — Чего бормочешь? Заправляет кто? Так Керис же. Керис ан Крайт, ярлова сеструха, шило в заднице. Слышь, надо трупаками прикинуться, не то шустро ярмо напялят и пахать заставят.  
Поздно. Громкоголосая Керис ан Крайт нависла над ними, сидевшими под стеной.  
— Виги, позорище своего клана, ты, что ли? Кто это с тобой? О, это ж тебя буйный тролль волохал по всему чертогу! Ты живой? Эй, подай голос!  
Она присела на корточки, сгребла Лютик под подбородок, вынудив поднять голову. Моргая, Лютик тупо уставилась на расплывчатое белесое пятно лица, и икнула.  
— У-у, — протянула островитянка, глядя на замученную и совершенно расклеившуюся гостью. — Плохи дела. Давай-ка, поднимайся, а я помогу. Вот так, раз-два, потихоньку.  
— Ке-ерис, — жалобно заныл Виги, шмыгая носом и пуская юшку на разорванную рубаху, — а как же я? Меня, значит, бросаешь на милость Норн, чтоб старухам икалось? Все потому, что я не смазливая девчушка, а старый добрый Виги, который тебя помнит во-от такусенькой соплюшкой?  
— Окстись, ты старше меня всего на три зимы, — злорадно напомнила Керис и чуть пристальней глянула на Лютик, обмякшую у нее на плече. — Точно, девчушка. Откуда взялась? Уволокли из новиградского борделя, что ли?  
— С ведьмачкой приехала. Это Цветуля, скальд.  
— Я Лютик, — попыталась назваться поэтесса. Язык и горло издали невразумительное мычание.  
— По-моему, она треснулась головой и бредит, — заключила Керис. — Захвачу-ка я ее с собой, а ты посиди тут. Только помирать не вздумай. Ты мне еще полсотни крон должен.

Соломенная труха забилась Лютик прямо в нос. Поэтесса чихнула, очнулась и настороженно огляделась.  
Под ней были каменный пол и брошенный на него холщовый тюфяк, набитый водорослями. Сверху ее укрыли тяжелым, малость воняющим кожухом с подбивкой из овечьей шерсти. На расстоянии вытянутой руки стоял обтянутый вытертой свиной кожей короб с откинутой крышкой.  
Узрев внутри свою драгоценную лютню, Лютик радостно ойкнула и потянулась к инструменту. Немедля скорбно заохав и скривившись — по ребрам и позвоночнику резануло острой болью.  
С некоторым удивлением поэтесса выяснила, что лишилась нижней сорочки и камзольчика. Кто-то переодел ее в просторную рубаху с завязками по вороту, и наложил повязки на полученные вчера раны. При мысли, что ее раздевали и осматривали, покуда она валялась без сознания, Лютик передернулась.  
— Это ведьмачка вчера зашла и принесла, — разъяснил до отвращения звонкий и бодрый голосок. — А перевязала тебя Сванхильд. Сказала, ничего страшного, быстро заживет.  
Под узким стрельчатым окном в полосе неяркого солнечного света устроилась девушка. Одетая, как большинство здешнего народа, в перехваченную широким поясом стеганку и кожаную рубашку со шнуровкой по рукавам. Короткие пышные волосы отливали рыжиной лисьей шкурки. Личико островитянки было круглым и миловидным, несмотря на белесые зажившие следы когтей на правой щеке, глаза — светло-карими. Крепкое телосложение наводило на мысль о том, что этой особе прекрасно известно, с какой стороны у меча рукоять.  
Однако воинственная дева проворно орудовала не мечом, а иголкой. Ловко откусив кончик нитки, она встряхнула рукоделие и расправила. Лютик узнала собственный камзол с рукавами-буфами. После Академии поэтесса терпеть не могла наряды скромных цветов и фасонов, одеваясь как можно ярче и вычурнее. Этот камзольчик был цвета спелой вишни, расшит золотой нитью и обильно украшен по проймам и прорезям желтоватым ковирским кружевом.  
— Готово, — довольно сообщила островитянка. — Пусть я не столь умелая мастерица, как Торсхильдур, но прорех теперь совсем не заметно. Это ведь настоящий шелк, да? И пахнет от твоих одежек оченно приятно.  
— «Розовый жасмин», — откашлявшись, просипела Лютик. — Ароматная вода из Цидариса, самая модная нынешней весной. У меня в сундуке есть полный флакон. Если хочешь, возьми себе. В благодарность за все, что вы для меня сделали.  
— Возьму, коли даришь, — рыжая девушка с веселым любопытством разглядывала Лютик. — Э-э, похоже, ты все еще малость не в себе после вчерашнего. Помнишь меня?  
— Прости, не очень, — честно призналась поэтесса.  
— Керис ан Крайт, — назвалась северянка. — Я довожусь сестрой Хьялмару. А ты?.. Собственное-то имечко припоминаешь или напрочь память отшибло?  
— Лютик. Юлиана. Обычно меня зовут просто Лютик, — при мыслях о минувшем погроме и сбежавшем чудище Лютик судорожно сглотнула и неловко выпуталась из теплых объятий кожуха. Керис встряхнула заштопанный камзольчик еще разок и бросила ей в руки. — Спасибо. А где... э-э, моя спутница?  
— Герда? Внизу торчит. Затеяла варить чародейский декокт, — охотно сообщила Керис. — Тебя как, не мутит? Блевать не тянет? Есть-пить хочешь? Вон, на подносе рядом с тобой.  
Лютик скосилась направо. Деревянный поднос, кувшин, здоровый ломоть хлеба с куском красноватой ветчины с прослойками жира. В желудке немедля требовательно заурчало.  
Керис сидела, уткнув локти в колени и пристроив подбородок на сплетенных пальцах, и с почти материнской заботой смотрела, как гостья расправляется с угощением. Лютик жевала и глотала с такой поспешностью, что едва не подавилась. В кувшине оказалась брусничная вода со слабым привкусом эля. Самое оно, чтобы смочить пересохшее горло.  
Встала Лютик без посторонней помощи. Ну, разве что пару раз изрядно мотнулась туда-сюда и едва не выронила футляр с лютней.  
— Идем, — позвала Керис. — Надо глянуть, как дела в зале. Мужики, они ж ровно малые ребята. Чуть оставишь без пригляда, сразу бузу учинят или засядут эль хлестать, а о порученном напрочь позабудут. Будем спускаться по лестнице, ты как, не сверзишься?  
Поэтесса упрямо замотала головой:  
— Справлюсь.  
— Как скажешь, — Керис поднялась, смачно хлопнув себя по бедрам. Довольно стройным, невольно отметила Лютик.  
В разгромленном пиршественном зале дым стоял коромыслом. Перешучиваясь и переругиваясь, женщины с подростками отмывали заляпанные кровью и грязью стены и пол, вычищали золу из очагов, складывали в высокие стопки разномастные блюда и кружки. Мужчины споро волокли наружу обломки скамей и столов, прилаживали на место сорвавшиеся с крюков светильники, расставляли по стойкам оружие. Стучали молотки, пронзительно визжала пила, вонзаясь мелкими зубьями в твердое дерево — умельцы наскоро чинили те предметы обстановки, которые не слишком пострадали в бою. Из боковой выгородки тянуло запахом немудрящего хлебова, видимо, там стряпали будущий обед. Под ногами метались кудлатые псы, норовя уволочь оставшиеся незамеченными кости и ошметки вчерашнего угощения.  
Керис мешкала на каждом шагу, задерживаясь, чтобы окликнуть сородича, отдать распоряжение или просто глянуть, как идут дела. Обитатели Хеорота улыбались ей, кивали, соглашались и бежали исполнять по первому ее слову.  
«Наверное, пока Хьялмар с дружиной мотаются по волнам и грабят купцов, здесь заправляет именно она, — подумала Лютик. — Уж не знаю, как местные относятся к ее братцу, но Керис им нравится. Она навроде тех добрых королев, о которых все слышали, но никто с ними не сталкивался наяву».  
Они вышли наружу через дверной проем, лишившийся створок, и поэтесса невольно зажмурилась. Задохнулась от обилия соленого воздуха, блеклого солнечного света и неумолчного ора морских птиц. Бросив якорь в местной гавани пару дней назад, они сразу же вошли внутрь крепости — и у Лютик до сих пор не было возможности толком осмотреться по сторонам.  
Внизу искрилось серебряной сталью море, бережно покачивая два драккара, «Хавфрую» и «Дарию» — длинных, стремительных очертаний, с оскаленными мордами невиданных хищников на носах. Вдоль берега сушились на кольях сети, образуя причудливый лабиринт, где с визгом и воплями носилась детвора. Терлись бортами у длинных причалов крутобокие рыбачьи баркасы. Кое-где над водой выступали россыпи камней, белых от многолетнего птичьего помета. Ближе к горизонту к безоблачным небесам вздымалась, сверкая белоснежными уступами, огромная горная вершина в обрамлении темной зелени.  
Лютик оглянулась. Позади громоздился чертог Хеорота, старый, слежавшийся, поросший сизым мхом и слегка покосившийся, переживший немало свирепых бурь и ураганов. Под его защитой столпились хижины местных жителей — приземистые, глубоко утонувшие в суровой неплодородной почве, обложенные со всех сторон валунами. Больше похожие на землянки, чем на привычные Лютик новиградские каменные особняки и кметские хатки. Здешние дома возводили с единой целью — сохранить тепло во время долгой зимы, позволить домочадцам дотянуть до быстролетного лета.  
Крепость притаилась на крутом плече лесистого холма. Растопыренные колючие лапы елей, кривые сосны, можжевельник да лиловый вереск. Посвист никогда не утихающего ветра, привкус соли на губах. Высокие, в два или три человеческих роста, грубо и размашисто вырубленные из цельного ясеневого ствола идолища здешних божеств. Которое столетие они слепо взирали на смену человеческих поколений, храня местный край от бед, заботясь о том, чтобы корабли без помех возвращались домой, а дети в срок являлись на свет.  
Лютик не ведала имен небесных покровителей уединенного архипелага. Выходцы со Скеллиге не особо любили распространяться перед чужаками о своей вере и своих богах. Поэтессе было известно о большом святилище богини-матери Фрейи на одном из островов и о том, что друиды Скеллиге намного превосходят в могуществе собратьев с материка, однако предпочитают не встревать в дела и споры Большой земли.  
— За рунической вязью священных холмов, мимо вереска, мимо суровых морей... — беззвучно замурлыкала поэтесса, ощутив мягкий, теплый толчок за грудиной. Предвестие новой баллады, которой вскорости она поразит слушателей. Мало кто из менестрелей посвящает свои творения Скеллиге, а напрасно. Здешние края способны удивлять.  
Герда отыскалась подле маленькой брошенной землянки, по самые щелястые окна заросшей лопухами и бурьяном. Ведьмачка разложила костерок, пристроила треножник с котелком и медленно размешивала палочкой что-то на редкость вонючее и мерзкое даже на вид. Рядом на камне стояли песочные часы в изящном позолоченном футляре и сидел недовольный Хьялмар. Чуть поодаль удобно расположился Фолан, вдумчиво правивший на оселке затупившееся лезвие боевого топорика.  
— Время, — скомандовала Герда. Хьялмар послушно перевернул часы заполненной колбой вверх и продолжил с того места, на котором его прервали:  
— ...и никуда ты одна не пойдешь. Здорово, Керис. Пивка не захватила? Ну как всегда. Доброго тебе дня, Цветуля. Опамятовалась?  
— Я Лютик, — напомнила поэтесса, аккуратно присаживаясь на обросший мягким ягельником валун. Хьялмар пропустил ее слова мимо ушей:  
— Слышь, Цветуля, помоги убедить эту упрямицу. Она всерьез намерена продолжить охоту на Эглаика в одиночку.  
— На кого-кого? — переспросила Лютик.  
— Нет, ты тока глянь на этих проворных болтунов. Уже успели дать страховидле прозвище, — ткнула руки в бока Керис. — Эглаик, Ужасающий. Помяни мое слово, вскоре мой добрый братец надумает зазвать монстрягу в Хеорот на кружечку эля.  
— Надо ж его как-то называть, — примирительно заявил Хьялмар. — Герда, ты вообще меня слушаешь?  
— Нет, — ведьмачка хмуро глянула на булькающее варево в котелке, подцепила его за ручку и сдернула с огня. — Нечего говорить, нечего обсуждать. Я исполняю свою работу, приношу вам голову этого... Эглаика. Вы платите. Все довольны и расходятся по домам.  
— Он ведь уплыл, — подал голос Фолан.  
— А мерзопакость из капель его крови я зачем варю, как ты думаешь? — буркнула Герда. — Чтоб плеснуть ее в ваш колодец и отравить его до скончания времен? — из стоявшего перед ней короба появились алхимическая воронка и флаконы разноцветного стекла. Не дожидаясь просьбы, Хьялмар перехватил у Герды воронку и приткнул над флаконом. Сваренное зелье вязко потекло через узкое горлышко, испачкав изнутри прозрачность фиала.  
— Ты поплывешь за чудищем саженками? — задумчиво осведомилась Керис. — Знаешь, окрестные воды прям-таки кишат сиренами. Этим чокнутым рыбодевкам все едино, кого жрать — тюленей, лососей или людей.  
— Одолжу лодку.  
— Не сомневаюсь, ты отлично управишься с парусом и рулем, — согласилась островитянка. — Однако знаешь ли ты наперечет тутошние луды и подводные гряды? Знаешь наши течения, водовороты и ветра? Не обижайся, но мне кажется, ответом будет — нет.  
— Ладно, твоя взяла. Не знаю, — признала ведьмачка. — Но прежде я справлялась сама. Управлюсь и теперь.  
— Не вижу ни единой разумной причины, почему бы тебе в этот раз не сделать исключение из ведьмачьего кодекса и не прибегнуть к помощи, — чопорно заявила Лютик.  
— Вот и я о чем толкую! — обрадовался поддержке Хьялмар. — Возьмем три, нет, лучше четыре баркаса, и рванем, добьем мерзавца.  
— А если в его логове сыщется братишка или двоюродный дядюшка? — напомнил хладный голос здравомыслия в лице Фолана ан Тиршаха.  
— Их тоже порешим за милую душу, — отмахнулся Хьялмар. — Неужто дюжина бравых парней со Скеллиге не возьмет верх над паршивым великашкой?  
— Покамест ему дважды удавалось разделать нас под орех, — напомнила Керис. Ее братец скривился, точно надкусил зернышко перца:  
— Керис, ну вот на хрена ты такая? Почему ты вечно все портишь?  
— Потому что, в отличие от моего туповатого братишки, я умная и предусмотрительная, — хмыкнула северянка.  
— А когда чудовище навестило Хеорот в прошлый раз? — спросила Герда.  
— Седмицы три тому будет, – нахмурилась Керис. — Он перепрыгнул через ворота, но не смог ворваться в чертоги. Мы погнали его факелами на берег, он запутался в сетях и прикончил нескольких рыбаков. Оторвал голову старому Бьярки, поймал Нильсона и сдавил его в лапище, вот так! — она стиснула вскинутый кулачок. — У бедолаги аж внутренности изо рта брызнули, чес-слово.  
Лютик сдавленно пискнула, на удивление красочно представив, как разлетаются по стенам Хеорота ее собственные кишки.  
— Извини, — быстро сказала Керис. — Это я так, к слову пришлось. Герда, мне начинать скликать парней? Потребуется время, чтобы толком снарядиться, собрать припасы в дорогу, подготовить лодки...  
— Начинай, — ведьмачка вздохнула, смиряясь с мыслью, что здешние обитатели лягут костьми, но не позволят ей в одиночку рисковать жизнью. Особенно Хьялмар ан Крайт.  
То, что ярл со Скеллиге весьма симпатизирует Герде, Лютик без труда поняла еще в Новиграде, за столом корчмы «Золотой осетр». На корабле она получила этому наглядное подтверждение. Ей выделили крохотный закуток по соседству с тем, что отдаленно смахивало на капитанскую каюту. Обширный и длинный трюм драккара не делился переборками на отдельные помещения, экипаж спал вповалку на сваленных в кучу трофеях или цеплял к поперечным балкам плетеные люльки. Лютик выдали одну такую, почти чистую, только слегка воняющую тухлой рыбой. Она долго не могла уснуть, вслушиваясь в неумолчное поскрипывание деревянных частей корабля и плеск волн за бортом. Удрученно размышляя о том, что от мучительной гибели в темной холодной бездне их всех отделяет всего лишь тонкий слой положенных внахлест ясеневых и сосновых досок.  
Поэтессе почти удалось задремать, когда по соседству начались звуки. Те самые, недвусмысленно и неизбежно сопровождающие человеческое совокупление. Любовники отлично знали, что вокруг их полно недремлющих ушей и любопытных глаз, отчаянно старались вести себя как можно тише, но получалось не очень. Спустя какое-то время отчаявшаяся Лютик накрыла голову тощей подушкой и впилась зубами в край лохматого пледа. Разыгравшееся воображение с поразительной охотой подкидывало ей красочные образы того, что творится промеж Хьялмаром и Гердой. Вряд ли они решили кувыркаться прямиком в неустойчивом плетеном гамаке, а настоящую кровать в такую узость никак не впихнуть. Значит, пристроились на сундуке или стоят, опираясь руками на выгнутый борт драккара. Они движутся, скользят, соударяются, кто-то из них низко постанывает, а кто-то сладко урчит, перекатывая звук в горле. Герда поворачивает голову и смотрит через плечо своими бездонными золотыми глазищами, в которых плещется расплавленное удовольствие. Говорят, переспать с ведьмачкой — приманить удачу, но пойди еще убеди охотницу на чудовищ снизойти до тебя. О насилии над ведьмачками Лютик никогда не слышала. Видимо, безумцев не находилось. Или косточки вероятных насильников догнивали где-нибудь в овраге.  
Их единение длилось и длилось, пока Лютик беззвучно плакала, пытаясь облегчить собственные терзания хотя бы пальцами. Ничего не получалось, только люлька-кокон раскачивалась туда-сюда. Несколько раз ударившись боком в жесткое и угловатое, Лютик всхлипнула в последний раз, закрыла глаза и приказала себе — спи.  
Наутро она ни о чем не спросила, а Герда ничего не сказала. Оно и понятно, с чего бы ей делиться переживаниями с навязавшейся попутчицей? Что до Хьялмара, северянин расхаживал по палубе самодовольным гоголем, лыбясь во все тридцать три зуба. 

Резво идущая под парусом лодка подскакивала на волнах, шлепаясь плоским днищем о завитые барашки и разбивая их в клочья. Лютик выдали водонепроницаемый плащ из тюленьих шкур, но поэтесса все равно успела вымокнуть насквозь. Втайне Лютик безмерно гордилась собой — на пристани она выдержала нешуточный бой с Хьялмаром ан Крайтом и его дружками. Искренне опешившими от твердого и непоколебимого намерения новиградской гостьи отправиться вместе с дружиной на охоту за жуткой тварью. Масла в огонь плеснул Виги, которому было наотрез отказано и велено топать обратно в Хеорот. Виги истошно заблажил, возмущаясь бабским засильем и требуя ответа, почему вот она, она едет, а он, покрывший себя немеркнущей славой в походе — нет?  
— И она тоже остается, — заикнулся было Хьялмар.  
— Нет, я еду, — преспокойно заявила Лютик, трясясь от выкручивающего внутренности страха перед буйным нравом островитян. — Я видела нападение чудовища, должна увидеть и его гибель. Скальд я или где? Как я должна собрать материал для баллад — по пьяным россказням якобы очевидцев, что ли? Разумеется, нет. Мой долг перед обществом и искусством велит присутствовать. А если ты, Хьялмар ан Крайт, рискнешь мне запретить, я про тебя нид сложу. Хулительный и порочащий достоинство, вот так.  
— Керис! — воззвал отчаявшийся ярл. — Керис, ну хоть ты ей скажи!  
— Забирайся и садись, — сказала ухмыляющаяся Керис. — Парни, а ну шевельните задницами. Дайте скальду место. Виги, захлопни пасть, пока я тебя не отправила искупаться.  
Лютик бочком пристроилась на узкой скамье, зажатая рослым парнем, опоясанным шарфом в цветах Тиршах. Она уже наловчилась различать клетчатые оттенки, символизирующие принадлежность человека к одному из семи кланов Скеллиге. Те, кто служил под началом Хьялмара и жил в Хеороте, в основном носили цвета Крайтов, Тиршахов и Тордаррохов.  
— Вперед! — рявкнул со своего баркаса Хьялмар. — И да прольется кровь наших врагов, и да сдохнут они в мучениях!  
Собравшиеся на берегу обитатели Хеорота дружно заорали, молотя мечами по щитам и маша вслед отплывающим лодкам. Лютик надеялась, они желают им удачи в бою и благополучного возвращения, а не сулятся отомстить за их безвременную и наверняка ужасную кончину.  
Герда, похоже, не замечала окружающей суеты. Ведьмачка уселась на носу лодки под управлением ан Крайта и словно бы оцепенела. Незадолго до отплытия она выпила зелье, сваренное на крови Эглаика, и теперь выглядела жутковато. Щеки втянулись, под глазами залегли багровые тени, а щелевидные прежде зрачки расширились, целиком поглотив золотую радужку. Без того нездорово светлая кожа окрасилась в мертвенно-зеленоватый цвет, под ней тонкими черными линиями проступили вены. Даже видавшие виды скеллигцы старались держаться от Герды подальше.  
Потом обязательно расспрошу, как она воспринимает рассеянный в воздухе след улизнувшего чудовища, решила Лютик. Он для нее как струйка дыма, ведущая в нужном направлении? Как размытые капли пролитой краски, отмечающие путь? А может, с помощью эликсира она приобретает способность разделить чувства бежавшего Эглаика, отчасти став им?  
Как много интересного и непознанного.  
Остров Ард Скеллиг постепенно удалялся, но не таял за горизонтом, успокаивая Лютик обманчивой близостью. По левую руку потянулась длинная цепь гористых островков. Кое-где над сосновыми лесами курились тонкие сизоватые дымки, обозначая местонахождение деревень и рыбацких поселков.  
Баркасы обогнули длинный мыс, завершавшийся толстой и высокой башней маяка. Герда замахала рукой, показывая, что необходимо увалиться левее. В облаке сверкающих брызг из морской глубины взмыло с полдюжины сирен. Звонко перекликаясь, они закружились, хлопая узкими кожистыми крыльями и выписывая безумные петли. Лютик невольно сжалась, нырнула вниз, прижимаясь к борту лодки. Кто-то выстрелил по танцующим с ветром сиренам из лука, но промахнулся.  
Добыча показалась сиренам слишком крупной и кусачей. Разочарованно взвизгнув, морские девы погнались за рыбьим косяком, время от времени снижаясь и выхватывая когтистыми пальцами крупных серебристых рыб.  
— Кит! — радостно заорали с баркаса, где рулевым был Фолан. — Фонтан по праву руку!  
Лютик слишком медленно вертела головой, высматривая кита среди блестящей воды. До нее долетел только пронесшийся над морем гулкий утробный вздох. Чуть позже их лодку ощутимо качнуло сильной волной, оставленной ударом хвоста нырнувшего морского великана. Потерявший равновесие сосед навалился на ойкнувшую Лютик. Керис улыбнулась и ободряюще подмигнула.  
Маяк остался позади, зато остров с огромной белоснежной горой в обрамлении лесов стал намного ближе. Лютик осторожно дернула соседа за рукав, спросив название вершины.  
— Спикероога, — гортанно откликнулся парень. — Владение Брокваров. Лучшие корабельщики на островах и несравненные пловцы. Болтают, любой из Брокваров даже с пьяных глаз способен без труда обогнать касатку.  
— Это правда? — слюбопытничала Лютик.  
— Так говорят, — дернул плечом юнец из Тиршахов. — Я сам лишь разок рискнул потягаться на спор с тамошней девицей. Сговорились плыть туда-обратно через залив Сворлаг, так она оставила меня далеко позади. Ставил в заклад меч и янтарное ожерелье, проиграл и то, и другое.  
— Ну, положим, ожерелье ты ей сам подарил, — насплетничали с соседней скамьи.  
— Даже если так, твое какое дело?  
— Ой-ей, ну никакого, конечно же...  
Налетевший с просторов открытого океана порыв ветра злобно свистнул в снастях, натянул полотнища парусов. Герда снова заставила ан Крайта изменить курс, направив маленькую эскадру ближе к изрезанному шхерами и ущельями берегу. Отвесные скалы облюбовали тысячи и тысячи морских птиц, из которых Лютик с трудом опознала только различных чаек, олушей с голубыми клювами и темными кончиками крыльев, и черных бакланов. Пернатое сборище оглушительно галдело, охотилось, высиживало птенцов, ссорилось, воровало добычу у зазевавшихся соседей, ныряло и испражнялось, поливая скалы вонючим пометом.  
Баркасы шли вдоль берега, сопровождаемые возмущенным птичьим ором и мельтешением крыльев, от которого рябило в глазах. Герда аж свесилась через борт, ладонью зачерпывая морскую воду и вроде как пробуя ее на вкус. Перед очередной расселиной, уводившей куда-то вглубь скального массива, ведьмачка требовательно вскинула ладонь, приказывая остановиться. Лодки сошлись ближе, качаясь на прибойной волне. Перекрикивая надрывающихся чаек, Хьялмар гаркнул Фолану и Керис:  
— Она говорит, след ведет во фьорд!  
— Парус долой, весла на воду, — распорядилась Керис. — Бергто, лезь на нос. Будешь впередсмотрящим. Не торопимся, парни, идем тихонечко. Мечи всем держать под рукой. Цветуля... в смысле, Лютик, сядь на днище.  
Лютик послушно свалилась со скамьи, пристроившись на решетке в ногах у гребцов.  
— Двигай помалу, — Керис чуть шевельнула пером руля. — Кто вздумает спешить и подгонять, уши отрежу, клянусь Фрейей. Подвигов на всех хватит, а нам еще обратно добираться.  
Мимо потянулись вздымающиеся на головокружительную высоту стены ущелья — зубчатые, серые, желтые, исчерченные темными полосами следов многочисленных приливов. Орали чайки. Камень подхватывал их вопли, многократно швыряя от стены к стене, усиливая и превращая в душераздирающие вопли гибнущих душ. Размеренно поднимались и опускались весла, шлепая по воде. Внезапно вокруг сгустилась тьма, а птичьи голоса затихли. Лютик боязливо высунулась над бортом, пытаясь сообразить, что происходит. Кажется, следуя прихотливым изгибам фьорда, они угодили в здоровую пещеру.  
На лодке Фолана запалили факелы. Искры дождем посыпались в спокойную темную воду. Пламя осветило мокрые стены в потеках застывшей миллионы лет назад лавы, выступающие из воды макушки острых валунов.  
— Право руля, — зашипел Бергто. — На двух веслах.  
Гребли шестеро, четыре весла немедля взвились верх. Баркас скрежетнул по камням, замедлился, скользнул дальше. Герда шепотом препиралась с Хьялмаром, настаивая на том, что пойдет одна, ярл не соглашался. Лодки медленно двигались в многолетнем сумраке, едва разгоняемом факелами, Лютик чуть слышно постукивала зубами, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в борт.  
— Берег, — оповестила Герда. — В лучном перестреле.  
Кто-то облегченно вздохнул, кто-то тихонько пустил ветры. Спустя десяток-другой осторожных взмахов веслами баркасы проехались носами по влажной гальке. Воители Скеллиге единым махом сиганули за борт, вытягивая баркасы за собой. Рассыпались полукругом, держа наготове мечи и факелы. Лютик выбралась одной из последних, стараясь держаться ближе к Керис, и пугливо озираясь. Толком было ничего не разглядеть, кроме уходящего вглубь откоса и какой-то невнятной темной массы вдалеке. Загадочное темное пятно смахивало на выход обсидиановой породы... или на статую. Огромную эльфскую статую крылатого создания, чьи заостренные крылья сомкнуты под углом высоко над головой.  
Керис склонилась над бортом лодки и яростно щелкала кресалом. Выбила искру, подожгла крохотный кусочек трута. Запалила несколько свечей и засунула в фонари со слюдяными оконцами. Не такие яркие, как факелы, зато не погаснут от падения или неожиданного порыва ветра.  
— Держи крепко, — один из светильников впихнули в подрагивающие руки Лютик. Странное дело, вместе с фонарем поэтессе передалась крохотная толика бесшабашной уверенности островитян в собственных силах. Приободрившись, Лютик храбро пристроилась за спинами воителей.  
Их отряд очень медленно и сторожко продвигался вперед. Ведьмачка держалась шагах в двадцати впереди, вглядываясь и внюхиваясь в затхлый, застоявшийся запах огромной пещеры. Лютик рассеянно задалась вопросом, отчего здесь так скверно воняет. Пещера напрямую сообщается с морем, в ее потолке наверняка отыщется немало трещин. Внутри должны гулять постоянные сквозняки, а каждый прилив очищает воду. Запах должен быть совершенно другим — водоросли и птичий помет, солевые отложения и многолетний ил...  
Задумавшись, поэтесса упустила из виду, что шагает по кучам гнилых камышовых стеблей. Издавая влажный чмокающий хруст, они проседали и крошились под сапогами. Нога Лютик увязла в очередной разъезжающейся кучке, как в спутанной траве. Поэтесса опустила фонарь чуть пониже — глянуть, в какую гадость она опять умудрилась вляпаться.  
Обросший плесенью череп приязненно улыбнулся ей оскаленными зубами.  
Лютик дернулась, осознав, что проломила ногой чью-то грудную клетку. И что островитяне шагают отнюдь не по россыпям гальки и сгнившим камышам, но по толстому слою человеческих костей.  
Визгливый крик рванулся навстречу прежде, чем Лютик успела зажать рот ладонями. Она уронила фонарь. Тот откатился в сторону, распугав мокриц и червей, поколениями мирно жиревших на останках.  
— Лютик, блядь, — злобно прошипела Герда. — Заткнись! Замолчи, кому сказано!  
— Ы-ы, — Лютик прикусила манжет курточки.  
Не помогло. Слишком поздно.  
Огромная тень шевельнулась. Неспешно потекла, смещаясь, оборачиваясь к источнику звука. Торчавшие заостренные выступы дрогнули, заколыхались, расходясь в стороны.  
— Рассыпаться! — удивительно слаженным хором гаркнули брат и сестра ан Крайт. — Найти укрытие! Луки к бою!  
Кто-то сцапал оцепеневшую Лютик за плечо и поволок. Поэтесса безропотно и уже привычно шмякнулась на задницу, спиной вперед вжимаясь в узкую расселину. Не в силах отвести взгляд от застывшей каменным изваянием Герды и непонятного создания, ожившей жутковатой тени неясной природы и обличья. Пещерный мрак насыщался светом — дрожащим, зыбким, текущим каплями воды по каменным выступам. Призрачное серебро струилось вдоль кромок огромных, причудливо вывернутых крыльев, похожих на перепончатые крылья летучих мышей. Блестело на огромных когтях, сверкнуло на каждой из тысяч встопорщившихся чешуек, искрилось на острых выступах плавников и текуче, завораживающе плавных извивах тулова огромной рыбины.  
Крылатое чудовище сверху вниз взирало на проникших в ее логово незваных гостей. Лютик и хотела глянуть на морду твари, и страшилась этого. Пугающее любопытство в очередной раз оказалось сильней.  
Поэтессе не удалось ничего толком рассмотреть, только оскал множества клыков, скошенных внутрь пасти, как у хищной рыбы. Да еще полыхающие яростью глаза. Такие же, как у Эглаика — выпуклые, водянистые, отражающие тусклый свет и искры факелов.  
— Лопни моя селезенка, вон же он валяется, — сдавленно прошептали над ухом. Лютик скосилась на соседа по несчастью, признала Бенгто, впередсмотрящего с баркаса Керис ан Крайт.  
— Кто? — одними губами выговорила поэтесса.  
— Ублюдский выродок, бежавший из Хеорота.  
— Ой, — вырвалось у Лютик. Теперь она сообразила, что темный холмик, над которым нависла жуткая тварь, прародительница здешних сирен и эхидн — это и есть преследуемый ими Эглаик. Раненый, с отсеченной кистью, монстр доплыл от Ард Скеллиг до берегов Спикерооги. Находясь теперь при последнем издыхании или уже отдав душу древним неведомым божествам.  
На удивление бережно и осторожно крылатая тварь коснулась лысой макушки уродца-великана когтистой, перевитой жилами лапищей. Погладила, испуская низкие, гортанные стоны.  
Словно мать, утешающая огорченное дитя, невесть почему подумала Лютик. Мать, что сквозь слезы твердит умирающему ребенку: беды и несчастья позади. Крепкий сон прогонит дурные воспоминания, исцелит, подарит новый день, радостный и счастливый...  
В раздутом горле громадной старой эхидны утробно заклекотало. Дернув распяленной челюстью, она с трудом вытолкнула из неприспособленной к разумным беседам пасти искаженные, едва узнаваемые слова на Старшей Речи:  
— Дитя больше не слышит меня. Не поет со мной. Вы убили его.  
— О боги, — пробормотала Лютик. Безграничная скорбь в скрипучем голосе эхидны давила к земле. Изгоняла прочь из пещеры. — Вот ведь невезуха. Мы прикончили ее любимого сыночка. Мамаша в гневе. Она убьет нас всех.  
— Кажись, я слыхал байку про нее, — подали голос из-за камней. Лютик и Бенгто уставились на болтуна, воителя средних лет, притаившегося с топором наизготове за соседними валунами. — Олухи со Спикерооги кликали ее Мелюзиной. В давние времена она была тут заместо богини.  
— Йосс, что ты за хрень несешь? — раздраженно зашептал Бенгто. — Как можно звать эдакую уродину богиней? Фрейя — вот богиня, а тут — пизда с крыльями.  
— За что купил, за то и продаю, — защищался Йосс. — Местные скармливали ей пленных и одаривали златом, взамен она защищала остров. Потом то ли сама издохла от старости, то ли кто-то из героев оттяпал ей башку.  
— Видимо, тот герой был жутко рассеян и не довел дело до конца, — съехидничала поэтесса. — Вон она, живая-здоровая. И голова при ней, а в голове во-от такие зубья.  
Мелюзина размашисто хлопнула крыльями — трескучий звук, как от порванного наискось полотнища паруса — и рывком взмыла к сводчатому потолку пещеры. По лицу Лютик точно хлестнули волглой, старой тряпкой для мытья полов. Глухо, с оттяжкой звякнула спущенная скоба арбалета — кто-то из отряда выстрелил в непредсказуемо мечущуюся тварь, но непонятно, попал или промахнулся. Огромная эхидна кувырнулась высоко над людскими головами, отталкиваясь рыбьим хвостом от каменных выступов, взвыла и ринулась в атаку.  
Герда увернулась — обманчиво легким, танцующим движением. Пуская молниеносные удары когтей Мелюзины вдоль подставленного лезвия меча, крутясь в стремительных вольтах и пируэтах. Скользя впритирку с кожистыми крыльями чудовища, плетя клинком мерцающую сеть рассыпающихся узоров. Бенгто шумно втянул воздух и завистливо крякнул:  
— Девка, а как с мечом отплясывает...  
— Эта девка, возможно, погодок твоей прабабки, — напомнила Лютик. — Вдобавок она мутант, чародейское творение.  
— Да какая нахрен разница, коли другого такого воина на островах еще пойди сыщи?  
Герда переломилась в талии, откинувшись назад и пропуская над собой выпад крыла Мелюзины. Воспользовавшись случаем, Хьялмар вынырнул из своего укрытия. Вскинул обе руки над головой, присел на полусогнутых ногах и с хеканьем метнул в эхидну топор. Краем глаза тварь заметила крутящийся проблеск, шарахнулась в сторону, но опоздала — лезвие рассекло шишковатый сустав костей на изломе правого крыла. Мелюзину неудержимо повело в сторону, как кренящийся в шторм корабль. Разбрасывая кости жертв, она судорожно замолотила хвостом в попытках то ли сохранить равновесие, то ли взлететь.  
— Залп! — отмахнула рукой Керис ан Крайт.  
По меньшей мере пять лучных стрел и толстых арбалетных болтов кучно вошли в костистую, с выступающими позвонками спину эхидны промеж крыльев. Каплями дождя брызнул мутно мерцающий свет и разлетевшиеся в стороны чешуйки. Эхидна оперлась на неповрежденное крыло, мощно и бесцельно лупя во все стороны хвостом с растопыренными колючими плавниками и пронзительно визжа. Лютик была твердо уверена, у нее сейчас польется кровь из обоих ушей.  
Ведьмачка скакнула через мечущийся хвост, ушла в безумный кувырок. Снова оказалась на ногах, выбросив руку в длинном летящем выпаде. Блестящий серебром клинок словно сам утянул Герду за собой, крест-накрест располосовав чешую эхидны там, где у человека располагаются ключицы. Мелюзина ударила в ответ, на миг Герда скрылась в трепещущем кожистом коконе наглухо сомкнувшихся крыльев. От испуга Лютик подавилась горькой слюной, уверенная, что ведьмачка переоценила свои силы. Сгинула навсегда. Возможно, сейчас эхидна отрывает ей голову или перегрызает беззащитное горло...  
Мелюзина обратилась воплощенной в плоть фреской из храма Вечного Огня. Восставшая прямиком из ада свирепая демоница с оскаленной пастью и полыхающей призрачным огнем чешуей. Шатко балансируя на хвосте, она выпрямилась во весь рост, заперхала в попытке говорить — и упала. Обрушилась ничком, широко распластав бессильные крылья. Судорожно передернулась, шипя и скуля. Выпростала руку из-под вставшего под углом крыла. С надрывным воем подтянулась, сдирая пеструю чешую об острую гальку и остовы мертвецов.  
Сделав шажок, Герда подцепила носком сапога уцелевшую лапу Эглаика, передвинув ее малость ближе. Мелюзина вцепилась в ладонь мертвого уродливого великана растрескавшимися когтями, как утопающий в бурном море — в пресловутую соломинку. Дернулась еще раз, зашелестев упавшим шатром, и больше не ворохнулась. Герда аккуратно ткнула старую эхидну кончиком меча, присела рядом, оттянула морщинистое веко над студенистым глазом. Спокойно уверила:  
— Мертва.  
Загомонив, скеллигцы полезли из укрытий наружу. Огоньки факелов и фонарей рассыпались по всей немалой пещере. Кто-то обрадованно вскрикнул, углядев посередь вороха гниющих костей толстую золотую цепь с синими и зелеными каменьями. Фолан поднял здоровенный серебряный рог искусного литья, изображавший русалку верхом на морском жеребце, и теперь с восхищением его разглядывал.  
— Я бы не советовала что-то уносить отсюда. Вещицы из логова этой твари вполне могут оказаться проклятыми, — Герда подобрала доску от развалившейся лодки и с ее помощью перевалила эхидну на спину. Задумчиво пощелкала языком, вбросила меч в заплечные ножны и извлекла на свет остро отточенный нож с кривым лезвием. Лютик посунулась было ближе, но отвернулась, сообразив, что ведьмачка намерена прямо здесь и сейчас распотрошить свою добычу. Потроха такой древней и уникальной твари наверняка обладают удивительными свойствами. Герда состряпает из них очередной эликсир, вонючий и смертельно ядовитый для людей, но такой полезный в ее ремесле.  
— Эй, парни! — окликнула увлекшихся охотой на сокровища соратников Керис. — Ничего отселя не тырим, слыхали ведьминку? Фьярки, ты готов до конца жизни нести бремя мокрого ремня в штанах? Говорят, ты в Лугнассад вроде как жениться собрался? Вот и выкини немедля то, что запихал себе за пазуху. Брось, я кому сказала! Бенгто, за тобой я тоже слежу!  
— Глянь-ка, чего я сыскал, — безжалостно хрустя угодившими под каблуки пожелтевшими костями, подошел Хьялмар. Протянул сестре тяжелую, крупную фибулу с витым стальным язычком и покрытым красно-черной эмалью щитком в обрамлении алых самоцветов. Рисунок в разделенном на секторы щите изображал три драккара в бурных волнах. — Даже заржаветь толком не успела. Лет двадцать тому кто-то из нашего клана побывал здесь и погиб в сражении. Интересно, кто именно. Вещица-то славная, дорогая, сработанная под заказ.  
— Угу, — согласилась Керис. — Я вот о другом думаю... От кого эдакая страховидла могла нагулять брюхо?  
— Керис, ну ты ляпнешь порой — хоть стой, хоть падай, — скалы подхватили и отразили басистый смех Хьялмара. — Вон, давай у Герды спросим. Я вот, к слову, ни разу не встречал эхидновых мужиков, хотя по морям немало помотался. И сирены все, как на подбор, девахи... Герда, ты все знаешь про чудовищ — как плодятся эхидны?  
— У сирен есть самцы, тритоны. Их намного меньше, чем самок, и они предпочитают охотиться на глубине, — отозвалась ведьмачка, заботливо укладывая в мешок из тюленьей шкуры нечто сизо-ноздреватое и капающее слизью. Возможно, печень эхидны, но Лютик запретила себе размышлять об этом. — Сирены мечут икру и оплодотворяют ее, подобно лососям и другим рыбам. Эхидн относят к более крупной и агрессивной разновидности сирен, механизм их размножения должен быть схож. Хотя отпрыск этой конкретной особи здорово напоминает огромного недоношенного человеческого младенца.  
— Ее звали Мелюзиной, — невесть зачем сказала Лютик. — Парень по имени Йосс обмолвился, прежде она считалась богиней-защитницей этого острова. А потом пришел неведомый герой и убил старушку. Как мы только что выяснили, не до конца. Безответственность не красит героев, не сочтите за обиду.  
— А я краем уха слышала от отца, — Керис оглянулась через плечо, заговорщицки понизив голос. Хьялмар и Лютик подались ближе к ней, и даже кромсавшая тушу эхидны Герда слегка повернулась в их сторону, — якобы незадолго до того, как занять престол, король наш спьяну хвалился — мол, он в одиночку прикончил древнее чудище, уцелевшее в пещерах с времен Сопряжения. Однако никаких доказательств своим словам он не предъявил. И позже о своем подвиге никогда не упоминал. Это Бран-то, который на всяком пиру дотошно перечисляет, скольких медведей поднял на рогатину и сколько кораблей пустил на дно!  
— Это все случилось еще до нашего рождения, — медленно выговорил Хьялмар, глядя на фибулу в своей ладони. — А теперь они мертвы. И Мелюзина, и ее чудовищный сынок, кем бы он не был.  
Широко размахнувшись, нордлинг швырнул драгоценность в темное озерцо. Булькнув, фибула канула в неизвестность.  
— Герда, тебе ведь ведом сейт? Ну, чароплетство? — спросил Хьялмар. — Я видел, в бою ты призываешь на помощь огонь и ветер.  
Ведьмачка кивнула, вопросительно поблескивая золотыми глазами.  
— А можешь обрушить вход в эту пещеру?  
— И то верно, братец, — поддержала Керис. — Нашим парням сколько не тверди, чтобы держали языки за зубами, все равно растреплют, где были и что видели. Какие-нибудь идиоты обязательно сунутся за тутошним золотом. Потревожат мертвых, разбудят дух чудищ, а нам это надо?

Мидаэте — вершина лета в бесконечном круговороте эльфийского календаря, присвоенного людской расой. Здесь, на островах Скеллиге, лето мимолетно и стремительно. Как звонкий клекот парящей над отмелями скопы, как оставленная жестким оперением стрелы царапина на щеке, как дуновение холодного ветра и плеск волны. Здешнее лето обильно морским промыслом, скудно урожаем земных плодов и неудержимо, словно утекающий сквозь пальцы влажный песок.  
— В нынешнем году жребий праздника Мидаэте выпал нам, Ард Скеллиге, — разъяснила Керис. — Это хорошо, это к удаче. Пусть наши враги раздуются от зависти, узрев доблесть кланов ан Крайт и Тиршах, и лопнут, как гнилые бурдюки. Соберем ошметки и скормим камбалам, те привычные жрать всякую дрянь.  
— Угу, — взгляд Лютик невольно заскользил вниз по склону. Туда, где по бокам свежепочиненных врат Хеорота красовались два высоченных кола. На вершине правого торчала отрубленная башка Эглаика с вываленным сизым языком и вытекшими глазами. Чуть ниже приколотили крест-накрест отрубленные лапы чудища. С левого столба в навечно застывшей ярости скалилась голова Мелюзины. Блестящая чешуя потихоньку осыпалась, обнажая сморщенную рыбью кожу. Хьялмар с пеной у рта доказывал, что им удастся запихать оба крыла старой эхидны в баркас, и таки добился своего. Теперь кожистые крылья, точно парусные полотнища, слегка раскачивались под порывами ветра. — Ваш король тоже пожалует?  
— Бран-то? Само собой. Когда это пирушка на Мидаэете обходилась без старого пьянчуги? — Керис презрительно фыркнула. — Может, и семейку свою приволочет. Но это наврядли. Госпоже Бирне мы не нраву — слишком буйные и не выказываем ейной милости должного уважения. А ее щенок, Сванриге, лишний раз из Каэр Трольде носа не кажет. То его кашель разбирает, то кровавый понос одолел, то лихоманка приключилась. Сущий заморыш, точно не на островах родился, а так, случайной волной дерьмо к берегу прибило.  
— Вот только после кончины своего папаши именно это дерьмо будет править вами, — съязвила Лютик.  
— Ха! — островитянка лихо перепрыгнула торчащий из земли замшелый корень. — С какой такой радости, позволь узнать?  
— Э-э, но когда король умирает — корона достается наследнику...  
— То на материке, по тамошним дурным порядкам. А здесь Скеллиге. У нас свой закон. Когда Бран отдаст богам душу, кланы и друиды сойдутся под дубом Гединейт. Будет до хрена воплей, угроз, бряцания мечами, пролитой крови и брошенных к ногам золотых монет, прежде чем единым решением выкликнут достойного. Ему и разгуливать с короной на башке, ведя дружины в бой и худо-бедно пытаясь править островами. Вряд ли эдакая честь выпадет Сванриге ап Тиршеаху. Пацан слишком слаб для честного боя и недостаточно подл для удара в спину... О чем бишь я?  
— Грядущий пир на Мидаэте, — напомнила Лютик.  
— Точно! Коли добрая судьба послала нам настоящего барда из Новиграда, сложи-ка к празднику достойную песню. А лучше две. Или три.  
— Да хоть десяток, — с готовностью предложила маэстрина.  
— Десяток не надо, — подумав, затрясла головой Керис. — Десяток сразу нам не упомнить. Так что давай чего попроще. Но погромче. Чтобы всякому по сердцу пришлось — и воякам, и девицам с женами, и дряхлым старцам. Сумеешь? Щедрой наградой не обделим, обещаю, — она улыбнулась, белозубо и дразняще.  
Будь на месте Керис ан Крайт мужчина, Лютик бы ни мгновения не сомневалась в своем приговоре. Флирт. Неловкие по неопытности и неискушенности, грубовато-прямолинейные и старательные в своей решимости попытки произвести впечатление на заезжую гостью. Прогулки по окрестностям, милые домодельные пустячки в подарок, букеты из горечавки и ромашек на пороге. Лукавые взгляды из-под рыжей челки.  
Имей она дело с мужчиной, Лютик отыскала бы достойный выход из положения. Чтобы и гордость поклонника не задеть, и самой не остаться внакладе.  
Но поэтессу из Оксфорда с медвежьей грацией осаждала боевая дева со Скеллиге. Сама Лютик с невысказанной тоской косилась в сторону ведьмачки, а та...  
А Герда одним прекрасным утром запрыгнула в баркас и уплыла вместе с Хьялмаром на соседний остров. Тамошние жители прислали гонца с весточкой: мол, на берегу некоей бухты Марлинов заметили циклопа. И тот, сволота одноглазая, не просто ходил-бродил, а кидался огромными валунами в мирно шедшие с ночной путины лодки. Так прицельно швырялся, что цельный баркас с добрым уловом канул на дно морское. Команда сиганула за борт. Пятерых успели вытащить, а двое хороших парней теперь крабов кормят. Сносить эдакое безобразие нет никакой возможности. Потому как ежели циклопу втемяшится в башку каждодневно топить лодки с добычей, что зимой жрать прикажете? Сушеные водоросли вприкуску с морожеными жабами? Пришлите ведьминку. Отблагодарим по выбору, золотом, шкурами или зубом морского зверя.  
Герду не пришлось долго уговаривать. Лютик, впрочем, тоже. Рыжая северянка ее забавляла, а просьба сложить новые песни пришлась как нельзя кстати. Скеллиге с их диковатыми нравами и суровыми пейзажами подарили маэстрине неожиданный прилив вдохновения. Она уже записала балладу о теплом южном ветре, заплутавшем среди вековечных сосен и вересковых полей. Ночью Лютик проснулась от звенящего в ушах клича «Докрасна раскалите уключины, и вперед, к неизвестным морям!», вскочила и бросилась впотьмах записывать разрозненные строчки. Утром она еле-еле разобрала хаотически налезающие друг на друга буквы, присвистнула и сбежала из Хеорота на берег, подбирать мелодию.  
За этим увлекательным занятием поэтессу застукала возвращавшаяся с охоты на зайцев парочка, назвавшаяся Уттой и Фредегаром. У девушки оказалось низкое бархатистое контральто, она любила и умела петь. Лютик захотелось послушать и ее друга. Парень отнекивался, торопливо ища пути к бегству, но под суровым взглядом Утты покорно разинул рот и запел. Вернее, басовито заревел вошедшим в пору осеннего гона лосем — однако на удивление точно следуя за мелодией лютни.  
— Отлично! — возликовала Лютик, уже предвкушая, какой дивный венок она сплетет из нескольких голосов. — Вы двое, переходите под мое начало. Будем петь на празднике. Однако для полного счастья нам недостает еще одного голоса. Сыщется меж ваших знакомых парень, способный визжать, как ущипнутая за мягкую жопень девчонка?  
Утта и Фредегар переглянулись, хмыкнули и ответили хором:  
— Виги!  
— Не буду я скомороха из себя корчить, Цветуля, даже не проси, — попятился застигнутый врасплох островитянин. — Сперва нос расквасила, теперь новую пакость удумала! Мало надо мной смеются, что ли?  
— Виги, — вкрадчиво начала Лютик. Поэтесса успела всласть поболтать с Уттой, Торсхильдур и Бертрадой, поведавшим гостье о тяготах личной жизни Виги Полоумного с острова Ундвик. — Виги, дружище. Заткни свой бездонный источник жалости к себе и выслушай. Ибо только я несу спасение и покой твоей измученной душе. Загляни поглубже в себя и ответь честно: ты хочешь понравиться Лайтле с Димуна или нет?  
Виги подавился недовысказанным возмущением и вытаращился на маэстрину:  
— А ты откуда... Ясно, девки разболтали. Ясен пень, хочу, кто ж не хочет! Беда в том, что эта упрямая тюлениха никого в дружки не желает! Она даже Хьялмара отдубасила веслом и прогнала восвояси, хотя он в ни в жисть никому не признается. Но я-то видел, собственными глазами видел!  
— Зато мне доподлинно известно, что Лайтле весьма уважает мужчин, которые за словом в карман не лезут и способны извлечь из своей глотки нечто бОльшее, чем невразумительное хрюканье, — напирала Лютик. — Она приплывет на праздник Мидаэте, будет сидеть за одним столом с женщинами Ард Скеллиге, а ты, что будешь делать в это время ты? Страдать и напиваться? А, еще можешь притащиться на берег и уныло помахать вслед ее удаляющейся лодке. Отличный поступок, запоминающийся.  
— Цветуля, прекрати! — взмолился Виги. — Зачем мы только тебя с собой притащили? Гадюка ты ядовитая, что ни слово, то с подковыркой!  
— Я такая, — подбоченилась Лютик. — А ты — ты какой? Готовый изменить свою судьбу или согласный всю жизнь прожить Виги Полоумным?  
Виги аж зажмурился и обреченно затряс головой:  
— Ладно. Хрен с тобой. Я согласен. Только ради Лайтле, будь она неладна. Что голосить-то заставишь? Уже придумала, небось?  
— Тебе понравится, — заверила приунывшего нордлинга Лютик. — Вам всем понравится. Споем о вечном и непреходящем, то бишь о любви.  
«О любви к золоту, доблестным сражениям, пролитой крови и героической кончине», — мысленно добавила она. Насколько Лютик разобралась в нравах островитян, именно эти вещи считались краеугольным камнем их незамысловатой и трудной жизни. Все остальное было второстепенным, неважным и тем, без чего истинный уроженец Скеллиге мог с легкостью обойтись. Как визгливый, словно несмазанное колесо, пронзительный голос Виги оказался тем самым недостающим элементом, творящим истинную гармонию.  
...Лютик думала, островитяне намерены праздновать Мидаэте в чертогах Хеорота. Однако, как растолковал поэтессе Фолан, хороший праздник требует истинного размаха и разгула. Никаких каменных стен и закопченного потолка, только открытое небо да вольный ветер. Длинные столы, лавки и кресла выволокли наружу и расположили на здоровенной поляне под скальным выступом. На шестах и мачтах растянули выкрашенные в багровый, зеленый и синий парусиновые полотнища, нацепили повсюду гирлянды пестрых ленточек. Из снятых с петель воротин вышли недурные площадки для танцев, из горбыля и щербатых досок сколотили возвышения для почетных гостей и помост для Лютик и ее команды. Выкатили давно припасенные бочки с местным элем и цидарисским вином, из камней выложили очаги, нанизали на вертел оленью тушу — а там и дорогие гости пожаловали.  
Бухта запестрела парусами. Рыбацкие баркасы и верткие лодчонки метались туда-сюда, доставляя прибывших на берег. Прогонистые, длинномерные драккары под клановыми гербами выстраивались борт о борт, воздух дрожал от хлопанья крыльев и неумолчных воплей сотен чаек. Гости орали, хохотали, перекликались, шумно приветствовали родню и знакомцев. Хьялмар с подручными метался по берегу, встречая, находя для каждого ярла или старосты крохотной деревеньки доброе слово, указывая дорогу на праздничный луг, где вовсю распоряжалась Керис и женщины Ард Скеллиге.  
Утта азартно колотила в потрепанный жизнью бубен. Фредегар, как выяснилось, умел залихватски бренчать на простенькой трехструнной кротте. Виги попытался дудеть в рожок-хорну, но извлекаемые им звуки больше походили на истошные вопли эхидны в агонии. С досады Утта треснула его бубном по голове и пригрозила засунуть многострадальный рожок в пасть. Или в место, ей прямо противоположное.  
— Хорош лаяться, — вмешалась Лютик. — Утта, милая, не бей его, он нам еще сгодится. Виги, полно валять дурака, соберись и подтягивай. Как я тебя учила, помнишь?  
— Может, я лучше пойду себе? — робко заикнулся Виги, норовя кривобоким крабом шмыгнуть с помоста и затеряться в толпе.  
— Стоять! — рявкнула маэстрина. — Бояться!  
— Король пожаловал, — перебил спорщиков Фредегар. — Поздно сматываться. А вон и головорезы с Димуна топочут. Лопни мои глаза, если это не Лайтле с ними. Загляденье, не девка, с каждым годом все краше и краше...  
Утта оскалилась и вскинула звякающий бубен.  
— Да это я так, к слову пришлось!  
— Хватит, кому сказано! — зашипела Лютик. — Дружненько, раз-два-три, Скеллиге смотрит на вас, не сметь тут позорить родину!

— Вот наш драккар пиратский с командой панибратской,  
Что раз в неделю затевает бунт.  
Зияют дыры в парусах, ярл у руля стоит в трусах,  
Вонюч, могуч и непомерно крут!..

Она не прогадала, безошибочно ухватив нужную тональность. Островитяне выли, хохотали, колотили тяжелыми кружками по столам и орали с тем зверским воодушевлением, что полностью искупает отсутствие слуха. Лютик видела, как устраивается на почетном месте король буйных островов — кряжистый, грузный старик в цветах Тиршахов, лысоватый, зато с кустистой бородой, и как ослепительно сверкают звенья золотой цепи на его шее. Перебирая струны, она мазнула взглядом в поисках знакомых — вон Фолан, вон мелькает огоньком лисье-рыжая макушка Керис... а куда подевалась Герда? Опять уплыла на дальние островки спасать кого-нибудь от чудовищ и не вернулась к сроку?  
Они закончили лихую приветственную песнь. По кивку маэстрины Виги оглушительно дунул в рожок. Гомон слегка утих — как раз достаточно для того, чтобы король смог наконец приветствовать своих шумливых, воинственных подданных. Голос у Брана ан Тиршаха был малость надтреснутым, но все еще внятным и внушающим уважение. Однако почтенный возраст брал свое, а может король Скеллиге отродясь был не мастак произносить речи — путался, сбивался с мысли, возвращаясь к уже сказанному и теряя внимание слушателей. Наконец он смекнул поздравить всех с приходом благословенного Мидаэте, махнул рукой и грузно рухнул в огромное кресло.  
Лютик провела пальцами по струнам. Выхватила щепотью резкий, звенящий аккорд, подхваченный голосами Утты и Фредегара. Они пели без слов, ткали белоснежное полотно мелодии, по которому кровавыми брызгами расплескался голос маэстрины. Оплакивая корабли, которым не суждено вернуться в родную гавань, восхваляя смелых, не ведающих преград и не знающих страха.  
Им понравится, твердила себе Лютик. Неукротимым морским волкам и волчицам Скеллиге не может не понравиться. Это воплощенный голос их островов, шум прибоя и свист ветра в снастях. Блеск и звон чужеземных монет, пересыпаемых из рук в руки, хмель сражения, горечь утраты и то неназываемое, жгучее чувство, пылающее угольком в душе всякого морехода, что влечет навстречу неведомому.  
Она закончила песню в тишине, внезапно ставшей пугающей. Вокруг плыл ослепительно яркий день, через белесо-голубой небосвод стелились перистые облака. Метались по столам разноцветные пятна, искрилось золото браслетов и ожерелий. Люди в вываренной коже, холсте и клетчатой шерсти молчали и хмуро таращились на нее, чужачку с Большой Земли.  
Что-то белое шевельнулось высоко на краю утеса. Лютик прикрыла ладонью прищуренные глаза, всмотрелась. Вроде как человек... или даже двое. Стали на самом краю, смотрят на пестрое мельтешение внизу. Интересно, кто такие и зачем вскарабкались так высоко. Может, друиды? Или кто-то с другого конца острова только сейчас дошагал до праздничной поляны? Слышали ли они песню?  
Двое на высокой круче качнулись вперед и упали. Лютик оцепенелым взглядом проводила летящие тела в светлых одеждах — вниз, вниз, неумолимо вниз, навстречу каменным россыпям. Один из прыгнувших зацепился то ли за торчащий валун, то ли за ветку дерева, нелепо кувыркнувшись в воздухе. Второй так и пролетел обескрыленной птицей весь путь в три или четыре удара сердца. Лютик показалось, она расслышала влажный, хрустящий удар плоти о камень. Один, и сразу второй.  
Утта подалась вперед. Запела низко, протяжно и стонуще, как завыла. Женщины вразнобой поддержали, голоса окрепли, переплелись, укрепляя друг друга. Никто из пирующих не вскочил, не устремился сломя голову к подножью скалы. Мужчины поднимали окованные бронзой рога и кружки, выплескивали эль в траву, молча отхлебывали по глотку, пока женщины тянули и тянули низкую, горловую ноту.  
Виги осторожно дернул онемевшую Лютик за рукав. Спросил вполголоса:  
— Чего обомлела, Цветуля? Тебе не сказали, что ли?  
— О чем? — просипела маэстрина.  
— Испокон веков на Мидаэете старики поят землю кровью. Ольгерф Хрипатый все едино не жилец на свете был, так друиды сказали. Бестль, жена его, решила, без мужа ей свет не люб. Они разделили имущество промеж детьми и внуками, и сегодня утром ушли на скалы.  
— Фрейя была к ним милостива, — кивнул Фредегар. — Чистая смерть. В прошлом году прыгал Улле Моржовый Хрен. Вот кому не повезло — обе ноги сломаны, а сам живехонек, блажит и ползет куда-то. Значит, отвергают его боги. Вообще таких положено на отмелях бросать, но ярл Крах не дозволил. Из уважения к былым подвигам Улле велел прикончить быстро и без боли... А песня славно вышла. Сейчас бабы довоют и другую заводить надо. Да повеселей, чтоб Ольгерфу и Бестль дорога к небесам вышла легкой.  
— Боги мои, боги, — Лютик злобно прикусила нижнюю губу, чтобы не грохнуться в обморок. Она на Скеллиге. Она в краю нордлингов, и ей достанет ума не оспаривать местные обычаи. Она положит правую руку на широкий, надежный гриф лютни, а левую — на слегка подрагивающие струны, вдохнет поглубже и будет петь. Таково ее ремесло и ее жизнь.

— В ночь перед бурею на мачтах горят святой Бригитты звезды,  
Отогревая наши души за все минувшие года...  
Когда воротимся в Цидарис, мы будем кротки как овечки,  
Но нам в Цидарис воротится не дозволяет Лебеда... 

— Что ж, раз в Цидарис нет возврата, — на удивление точно вступил Виги, — пускай дрожит купец от страха,  
Ничто на свете не поможет ему спасти свои суда.  
— Когда воротимся в Цидарис, — вкрадчиво подхватила Утта, — клянусь, я сам взбегу на плаху,  
Но нам в Цидарис воротиться не дозволяет Лебеда!.. 

Солнце катилось к закату, зависнув над колючими вершинами сосен. Они исполнили все баллады, сложенные маэстриной Лютик для этого долгого дня. Утта и Фредегар завели песни островов, их дружно поддержали, а малость осипшая Лютик украдкой спрыгнула вниз. Пользуясь толчеей и суматохой вокруг, Виги тоже куда-то улизнул. Наверное, отправился на поиски Лайтле с Димуна, чтобы рискнуть и попытать счастья.  
Кто-то из островитян увесисто хлопнул Лютик по плечу, поблагодарив за радость. Кто-то сунул полную кружку эля и усыпанный крупной солью крендель в виде двух слипшихся хвостами рыб. Рыбы печально таращились на Лютик глазками из смородиновых ягод. Ухал барабан, слаженно топотали по доскам и улюлюкали собравшиеся поплясать. Лютик прошла мимо развеселой компании, с шутками да прибаутками метавшей топорики в столб. Мимо внушительного вида женщины с россыпью коралловых бус на обширной груди. Дама с азартом рассказывала что-то сгрудившимся вокруг слушателям, выкладывая на столе обгрызенными корками и рыбьими скелетами план морской битвы. Маэстрина искала тихий уголок, обреченно понимая, что найти такого здесь и сейчас не суждено... ну, или в глубине души рассчитывала наткнуться на Герду. Но ведьмачки не было. Нигде не было. Похоже, она так и не явилась на праздник.  
— Вот ты где, — вынырнувший из толпы Хьялмар почти бережно прихватил маэстрину за локоть, так что даже эль из кружки не выплеснулся. — Ты молодец. Отличные висы. Особенно про корабль, что не сдается врагам, и про маяк негаснущей надежды. Мы их запомним. Парней аж на слезу пробило, чес-слово. Сам король восхотел тебя увидеть.  
— Э-э... — Лютик затормозила обеими ногами. Бесполезно, все равно что противостоять лавине. — Хьялмар, обожди. Постой. А Герда разве не с тобой?  
— Давеча ушла на Фаросы промышлять грифона. Сулила вернуться к вечеру, — пожал широченными плечами нордлинг.  
— Грифона?! И ты ее отпустил одну? — взвилась Лютик. — Это ведь лютая тварь, истинная крылатая смерть, как ты мог?!  
— А что я должен был делать, связать ее? — набычился Хьялмар. — Она сказала, раз настает Мидаэте, то ярл должен праздновать со своими людьми. Я ей отдал «Зоркую», лучшую из наших лодок. Она и рванула с попутным ветром. Герда такая, тебе ли не знать. Ежли к завтрему не объявится, пойду искать. Да не переживай так, что с нею станется.  
— Мне бы твою уверенность, — буркнула Лютик. Хьялмар раздвинул галдящих соплеменников, выведя спутницу к шатру для почетных гостей, и с явной неохотой поклонился:  
— Король Бран, певунья Лютик пришла.  
— Маэстрина Юлиана к вашим услугам, ваше величество,— Лютик не очень ловко присела в книксене. С первого взгляда Бран ан Тиршан производил куда более внушительное впечатление, чем его молодой сородич Хьялмар, но со второго Лютик без труда заметила приметы безжалостного времени. Затянувшиеся шрамы на лице и давние раны под дорогим нарядом, из-за которых Бран не мог толком повернуть голову, но грузно разворачивался к собеседнику всем корпусом. Левый глаз затянут мутной пленкой и наверняка толком не видит. Всякий шаг дается с усилием, вынуждая старого воина тяжеловесно клониться набок.  
Нежный голосок и свежее личико маэстрины заставили Брана ан Тиршаха немедля оживиться. Его величество всучил Лютик серебряный кубок с неплохим туссентским санкерре (маэстрина чудом удержалась от язвительного вопроса, неужто бравым мореходам не удалось спереть из княжеских погребов хотя бы ящик легендарного сангреаля?), отвесил тяжеловесный комплимент ее таланту и спросил, как ей пребывание на островах Скеллиге.  
— Прекрасно, — почти честно ответила Лютик. — Весьма захватывающе и волнующе. Ваши земли не идут ни в какое сравнение с городами и странами на материке.  
Хьялмара окликнули и он, извинившись, отошел к гостям в цветах Друммондов. К вящему облегчению Лютик, поблизости нарисовалась Керис. Для праздника она принарядилась — пришла в искусно расшитой рубахе, жилете из тисненой замши и с множеством звенящих украшений на шее и запястьях, однако с неизменным метательным топориком. Рядом с Керис маячил хмурый вояка примечательного обличья, пугающего даже для Скеллиге. Голый по пояс, в перехваченной широченным поясом юбке-килте неопрятного болотно-зеленого цвета, и без традиционного шарфа клановых цветов. Налысо обритый, густо покрытый вязью синеватых татуировок, перекатывающихся с каждым движением литых мускулов. Под мышкой лысый гигант волок здоровенный бочонок. Керис оживленно болтала с верзилой, но тот лишь преданно таращился на рыжую девицу и порой медленно, неуклюже кивал.  
Диковинная парочка, подумала Лютик. Хотя кто их разберет, этих островитян, преспокойно выпивающих в тот миг, когда двое стариков разбиваются о скалы. Может, громила в татуировках — прославленный на все Скеллиге воин, не нуждающийся в клане. Или суженый Керис. Зашел повидаться с невестой и заодно вручить подарочек, десяток отрубленных вражьих голов...  
Лютик встряхнулась, с досадой осознав, что промешкала тот миг, когда Бран ан Тиршах коварным маневром облапил ее за талию. Клочковатая борода неприятно щекотала ухо, пока король северян басовитым шепотом убеждал:  
— Мазель Юлиана, вот славно б вышло, ежли вы задержались у нас подольше. Денька через три-четыре мы возвернемся в крепость Каэр Трольде. Отчего б вам не отчалить с нами? Там куда веселей, чем в захолустье на Ард Скеллиг. Слушателей побольше сыщется, и наград прибавится, — медвежья лапа сползла пониже, недвусмысленно прихватив маэстрину за упругий задок.  
Лютик представила себя в одной постели с Браном ан Тиршах и едва не захлебнулась вставшей поперек горла желчью. Нужно было спешно выкручиваться, желательно не оскорбив прямым отказом местное дряхлое величество...  
Керис ан Крайт направлялась прямо к ним, лучезарно улыбаясь и неся поднос с высокими чарками. Громила поспешал следом.  
— За Мидаэте! — жизнерадостно воскликнула северянка. — За ярлов и острова! Эгей, братишка, Лугос, Эйнар! Живо сюда, когда еще перепадет удача выпить с королем!  
Железные пальцы, тискавшие задницу Лютик, разжались. Бран разочарованно хрюкнул, когда маэстрина резво шмыгнула в сторону, укрывшись за спиной Керис. Рыжая островитянка вручала серебряные чаши — по старшинству, сперва королю, затем откликнувшимся на зов Хьялмару и его спутникам.  
Переводившей дыхание Лютик показалось, что Керис на пару ударов сердца замешкалась, протягивая чашу с вином лысому воителю.  
— За Скеллиге! — звонко выкрикнула дева ан Крайт. — За короля, за нас, за милость Фрейи!  
Мужчины поддержали ее неразборчивым, но дружным ревом. Керис отобрала у верзилы бочонок и принялась разливать по-новой. Следующий тост выкрикнул уже ее брат, громко звякнули сомкнувшиеся чарки — и тут верзила в татуировках попятился. Врезался спиной в поддерживающий тенты шест, замер, сипло кашляя и раскачиваясь взад-вперед.  
— Ваби, ты чего? — один из приятелей Хьялмара небрежно треснул перхающего гиганта кулаком промеж сведенных лопаток — Поперхнулся, что ль? Керис, плесни-ка ему еще эля. Прежний явно не в то горло пошел. Вабьорн, дружище, эй!..  
Роковые слова стали последними в жизни островитянина. Великан по имени Вабьорн на удивление шустро извернулся, перехватив неосторожно коснувшегося его соплеменника за руку. Лютик увидела, как человеческое тело рывком взлетает в воздух... падает на выставленное колено... с хряском переламывается и замирает раздавленным червяком.  
Сгорбившийся Вабьорн с ненавистью пялился на людей, оскалив кривые белые клыки, более подобающие хищному зверю. Мускулы на его груди и руках ходили ходуном, выпирая в самых неожиданных местах, словно некая чародейская сила распирала человека изнутри.  
Кто-то заорал. Кто-то бросился наутек, вереща подстреленным зайцем.  
Я знала, что-нибудь непременно случится, обреченно и холодно мелькнуло в голове Лютик. Ни один здешний праздник не обходится без пролитой крови. Напрасно я сочла, что все ограничится гибелью стариков. Этого было недостаточно. Нужно чудовище. Всегда должно быть чудовище.  
Лютик сгребли за воротник, рванули назад. К ее спине плотно прижалось обширное, колыхающееся чрево. Она оцепенела, не в силах отвести взгляд от Вабьорна, стремительно обраставшего красновато-бурой шерстью. Его пояс лопнул, килт валялся под ногами, искаженное яростью лицо почти целиком обратилось в звериную морду. Из разинутой пасти текла желтая пузырчатая пена, он утробно ревел, мотая тяжелой башкой, и размахивал когтистыми лапами. В косматое плечо глубоко вонзилась стрела — островитяне опомнились, готовясь защищаться от любого врага.  
Схвативший маэстрину человек неловко пятился, увлекая Лютик следом. Скомканный воротник впился в горло петлей висельника, Лютик хрипела и барахталась в попытках вырваться. Перед глазами метались алые и ярко-синие круги.  
В отчаянье Лютик судорожно дернулась вперед — о счастье, верхние пуговицы на многострадальном камзольчике с треском отлетели. Маэстрина с всхлипом втянула глоток драгоценного воздуха.  
Вабьорн окончательно утратил человеческий облик. Меж перевернутых столов и упавшей складками парусины метался дикий зверь, огромный, обманчиво неуклюжий медведь. Вот он рывком вскинулся на дыбы, став выше любого из нордлингов, попер вперед. Кто-то в цветах Хеймеев выскочил против него, удерживая шест от навеса как копье. Увернулся от выпада огромной лапы, ткнул шестом, целя в горло. Выпад задержал зверя на целое мгновение, прежде чем он плечом сбил храбреца с ног. Мелькнула рука с растопыренными пальцами, человек исчез под косматой тушей — а когда медведь вперевалку поскакал дальше, позади него в расплывающемся черном пятне осталось лежать нечто изломанное, бесформенное, перемолотое в крошево.  
Лютик хотела завизжать — и не смогла.  
В медведя-оборотня летели метательные топоры и все, что подвернулось под руку. Бывший Вабьорн с рыком гонялся за орущими людьми, сокрушая столы и навесы. Ему удалось заломать еще двух или трех недостаточно проворных гостей, но, когда зверюга вновь поднялась на задние лапы, чья-то твердая рука метнула в него тяжелое боевое копье.  
Метнула на редкость удачно, глубоко угодив в брюхо. Вабьорн оглушительно заревел, запрокидывая голову. Свалился набок, бешено молотя короткими толстыми лапами, но смог подняться. Воины нескольких кланов кружили вокруг него с топорами на длинных древках, вилами и копьями. Стоило медведю наметить цель и рвануться в ее сторону, десяток человек разом нападали на зверя со спины и боков, и проворно отскакивали. Вабьорн метался, клацая пастью, лупил направо и налево, но чаще промахивался. Кто-то — Лютик показалось, что Хьялмар ан Крайт — отмахнул рукой, давая команду.  
В бок огромного зверя вонзилось сразу несколько копий. Кто-то, кружась в безумном танце, проскочил рядом с оскаленной мордой, наискось рубанув зверя топором по глазам. Вабьорн завыл, бросился за обидчиком, расплескивая кровь и пену. Глубоко ушедшие в его плоть копья раскачивались, но пока держались. Нордлинги дружно ударили медведя в другой бок, используя один из перевернутых столов как таран и укрытие. Вабьорн упал, снова поднялся, шатаясь и приседая на задние лапы. Грозный рык теперь больше походил на надсадный хрип. Часть копий сломалась, часть вывалилась, но северяне встретили зверя новым залпом, нацеленным со всех сторон и превратившим оборотня в живую подушечку для булавок.  
Вабьорн пятился, зыркая налитыми кровью маленькими глазами, уже не пытаясь нападать, но ища путей к бегству.  
Отступать было некуда. Слишком много людей вокруг. Крики, грохот, мельтешение, боль. Озлобленное безумие, неотступно преследующее детей Свальблода. Он не должен был приходить сюда. Ему не место здесь. Он должен вырваться из круга — или умереть, сражаясь.  
Вабьорн заревел, давясь собственной кровью. Напрягая внезапно ставшие дряблыми мышцы, вскинулся во весь рост. Вон там, если он сможет прорваться, там начало тропы к берегу...  
Что-то стремительное, сверкающее на заходящем солнце, вонзилось точнехонько промеж звериных ребер. Медведь качнулся, уронил морду, словно в недоумении принюхиваясь к непонятно откуда взявшейся штуковине. Неловко осел на подкосившиеся задние лапы. Отрыгнул скопившуюся в пасти кровь и медленно завалился набок.  
Он не превратился обратно в человека. Испустил дух зверем, темным и бешеным.  
— Вильдкаарлы, — с отвращением бормотал Фолан ан Тиршах, выдергивая копье из косматой туши. — Охренеть, одному из чокнутых ублюдков взбрело в башку хлебнуть пивка на Мидаэте. Отлично погуляли, чтоб мне сдохнуть и переродиться камбалой.  
В дальнем конце поляны ведьмачка Герда оперлась на подставленные руки островитян и спрыгнула со стола. Меч, конечно, никоим образом не метательное оружие, но порой мы вынуждены не размышлять, а действовать. Хорошо, что после тяжелой охоты и путешествия на тошнотворно вертлявой лодчонке ей достало сил метнуть клинок точно в цель. Плохо, что из-за отчаянного рывка лопнули швы под мышками на почти новенькой куртке.  
И еще очень хотелось бы получить от Хьялмара ан Крайта внятное объяснение тому, как на мирный праздник Середины Лета затесался медведь-оборотень!  
— Э-э... — робко подала голос Лютик. Удерживавшая ее рука обмякла. Маэстрина на дрожащих ногах шагнула в сторону и обернулась.  
Оказавшись лицом к лицу с Браном ан Тиршахом, правителем островов Скеллиге. Бран уставился прямо на нее — и одновременно сквозь нее, нелепо и беззвучно шлепая губами. Нордлинги сходились вокруг, непривычно тихие и молчаливые. Лютик видела на лицах недоумение и разочарование, горечь и едва сдерживаемую ярость, готовую вот-вот вырваться наружу, захлестнув острова клокочущей волной.  
— В сторону, люди, ну-ка в сторону, — Керис протолкалась вперед. Встала напротив Брана — Лютик увидела, как злобно раздуваются крылья носа северянки и дергается угол яркого рта. Толпа зашумела — покамест не в полную силу, ожидая первого обвинения,брошенного камня или свиста вынутого из ножен меча.  
— Я... — с трудом вытолкнул Бран ан Тиршах, — я не... Я должен был... Понимаешь, я не...  
Керис смачно харкнула ему под ноги. Сгребла Лютик за руку и потащила за собой. 

Два или три следующих дня маэстрина провела, наглухо заперевшись в отведенной ей крохотной комнатушке под самой кровлей Хеорота. Она страшилась выйти наружу, к обманчиво дружелюбным и жутковатым по глубинной натуре своей островитянам. Людям со Скеллиге, как уверилась Лютик, не было свойственно ни одно из привычных человеческих чувств. Ни страха, ни жалости, ни горечи, ни разочарования... ни любви. Только безудержная отвага, приправленная врожденным слабоумием.  
Вечером после праздника Хьялмар долго колотил в дверь. Убеждал, что кошмары наяву побеждены и она в полной безопасности. Лютик не ответила, не открыла, и ярл ушел несолоно хлебавши. Утром постучалась Бертрада, позвала к общему столу. Лютик отказалась. Прижав ухо к щели между створками, услышала шорханье удаляющихся шагов. Чуть позже Бертрада вернулась, крикнув, что гостей, даже дурных, не положено морить голодом, а потому она оставит на пороге чугунок со снедью.  
Дождавшись тишины, Лютик осторожно приоткрыла дверь и втянула котелок внутрь.  
Днем ее навестила Утта. Села в коридоре и принялась рассказывать новости. Бран и его люди спешно попрыгали на корабли и ушли на Ан Скеллиге. Нет, короля не убили. Только лучше б ему было сдохнуть от ненароком прилетевшего в голову топорика. Слишком много людей стало свидетелями его трусости. Вернувшись к родным очагам, они разнесут эту весть дальше. Ставлю полноценный золотой талер против рваного сапога, к Йолю Брану придется распрощаться с короной. Если ему достанет ума и силенок, он сделает это добровольно. Если не достанет — что ж, Бран ан Тиршах будет не первым и не последним из королей Скеллиге, нашедшим смерть от рук былых союзников. Будет собран новый совет... и выкликнут новый король. Кто знает, он вполне оказаться быть из ан Крайтов.  
Не хочешь высунуться?  
Нет, отозвалась Лютик. Спасибо за беседу и за участие, но — нет.  
— Я тебе угощений принесла, — крикнула из-за толстой створки Утта. — Ты всем нашим очень понравилась. Еще петь будешь? Да, у нас частенько случается тарарам и дым коромыслом, но как еще доподлинно вызнать, чего ты стоишь в этой жизни? Кстати, тебе Виги кланяться велел. Ему новое прозвание дали, Медвежье Брюхо. Это он, оказывается, первым метнул копье. И Лайтле при всех дала согласие будущей весной пойти за него.  
— Совет молодым да любовь, — буркнула Лютик. Поколебалась и спросила: — А... а ведьминка где?  
— Ушла с Хьялмаром и Фоланом дознаваться, заради чего вильдкаарл вылез из своей проклятой берлоги и учинил переполох, — Утта замешкалась, смекнув, что гостья ровным счетом ничего не поняла. — Видьдкаарлы — они... ну, они зовут себя отпрысками Свальблода, великого бога-медведя. Ему прежде поклонялись на островах. Потом перестали, Фрейя явилась и запретила. Жрецов и последователей изгнали. Уцелела только Форнхала, единственное поселение со жрецами и теми, кто следует пути Кровавого медведя. Ярлы не раз твердили, надо бы вырезать Форнхалу под корень, а потом сжечь все, что останется... но уж очень вильдкаарлы славные воины. Ну, когда не впадают в звериное безумие — а оно их накрывает, стоит им хлебнуть своей отравы. То ли порченой медвежьей крови, то ли отвара грибов каких-то, никто толком не знает. Из тамошней стаи Вабьорн был самый разумный. Никогда в собрании не буянил. Потому его хорошо принимали и на праздники звали. Ему Керис сильно нравилась, хотя вильдкаарлам с женщинами сношаться не положено. Только с медведицами или друг с другом.  
— Меня вот-вот стошнит, — сквозь зубы процедила Лютик.  
— Понимаю. Обычаи, — грустно вздохнула Утта, — не мы их завели, деды и прадеды заповедовали. Значит, не нам их менять. Ладно, сиди там. Как наскучит прятаться — вылезай да спускайся вниз.  
Следующий день протек для Лютик в гнетущем одиночестве. Сквозь крохотное окно долетали мирные, обыденные звуки — смех детей, перекличка взрослых, лай собак. Никаких ревущих чудовищ, никаких истошных воплей и призывов к оружию. Хеорот вернулся к обычной жизни, а она торчала тут, всеми позабытая, голодная и никому не нужная...  
Ближе к сумеркам в дверь вежливо стукнули. Лютик скорчилась на набитом водорослями матрасе, завернувшись в драный плед, и готовилась зарыдать. Маэстрина неосмотрительно спалила в печурке оставленный ей невеликий запас дров и угля, и теперь потихоньку обращалась в ледяную глыбу.  
— Это я, Керис, — до отвращения бодро прокричали снаружи. — Отопри, а? Эй, Лютик, ты меня слышишь вообще? Ты там?  
Хлюпая носом и стуча зубами, Лютик доковыляла до двери и вытащила из скоб тяжелый засов. Керис ввалилась внутрь, грохнув на пол две тяжеленные корзины.  
— Ну и Хельхейм тут у тебя. Как ты еще не околела, соловушка? На, держи, — Керис набросила ей на плечи широченный мягкий плащ с овечьим подкладом. — Сядь куда-нибудь. Сейчас я все устрою.  
Маэстрина послушно плюхнулась на матрас, следя за тем, как споро и ловко Керис преображает мир вокруг себя. В печурке защелкал сгорающий уголь, наполняя комнатушку мягким теплом. На столе возникли свечи, пара оплетенных соломой бутылок и закуска к ним — по местным традициям, разложенная не по тарелкам, а в хлебных ломтях с вырезанной мякотью. Не дожидаясь приглашения, Лютик устроилась за столом, принюхалась, взглянула на бутылки. Туссентский Туфо, ну надо же.  
— Торговец в Кераке сказал, это отличное вино. И добавил: вряд ли на островах сыщется кто-нибудь, способный оценить его по достоинству, — Керис ловко поддела ножом пробку, плеснула в чарки. — Надо выпить за что-нибудь хорошее... Чего трясешься? Мы настолько тебя перепугали?  
— Как-то не привыкла я всякий день то убегать от чудовищ, то пьянствовать с ними, — мрачно сказала Лютик. Вино из Туфо в самом деле было прекрасным. Бархатно ласкающим язык и оставляющим медовое послевкусие.  
— Я тоже. Но дерьмо случается. Тогда хватаешь лопату и убираешь его.  
Лютик отмолчалась и решительно вгрызлась в жареную перепелку. Отделенная от нее узким столом Керис по глоточку отхлебывала из чарки, заедая свернутыми в колечки копчеными колбасками.  
— Я сулила тебе щедрую награду за песни, — после третьей колбаски Керис полезла в поясную суму и выставила перед маэстриной кожаный кошель. Его распираемое изнутри ребрами монет чрево ласкало взгляд, обещая новые стальные струны для лютни, отличные козловые сапоги, новые наряды и, может статься, даже выносливого мула для странствий. — Я не забываю своих слов и всегда выполняю обещания, так что вот она.  
— Спасибо, — Лютик подтянула кошель поближе и бережно погладила, точно спящую кошку.  
— Еще я принесла подарок. Лично от меня.  
На столе появилась обтянутая чуть потрепанным назаирским шелком шкатулка. Продолговатая, размером чуть больше мужской ладони.  
— Открой, — попросила не то потребовала Керис. Мечущиеся отсветы из печурки окрасили ее волосы в пунцовый и золотистый. — Открой не потом, а прямо сейчас.  
Лютик аккуратно подцепила ногтями плотно пригнанную крышку, откинула. В гнездах зеленого бархата лежали, тускло поблескивая, два серебряных предмета, овальной формой схожих с невеликим птичьим яйцом. Тонкой работы, возможно, даже эльфийской, из густо переплетенных ветвей и небывалых соцветий. Предметы соединяла крепкая на вид цепочка изящнейшего плоского плетения, длиной около трех или четырех пядей. Когда Лютик бережно приподняла одно из серебряных яиц, внутри что-то перекатилось и нежно звякнуло.  
Керис ан Крайт в упор смотрела на маэстрину и едва заметно ухмылялась. В широко распахнутом вырезе кожаной рубахи Лютик видела грудь островитянки — высокую, наверняка такую тяжелую, теплую и упругую на ощупь.  
— Бьюсь о любой заклад, тебе отлично известно, для чего служит эта игрушка, — Керис облизнула губы. — Не знаю, как их называют на материке, я прозвала их Колоколами Иса. Был рядом с Бремервоордом город, чьи жители прогневали своей жадностью и непочтительностью морских богов. Поднялась большая волна, города не стало. Мореходы иногда слышат на закате звон его колоколов. Звон, долетающий из бездонных, неведомых глубин. Я бы тоже хотела его послушать. Вместе с тобой.  
— Я... — маэстрина перевела дух, осознав, что неудержимо краснеет, — я... а я сперва хотела бы задать вопрос.  
— Валяй, — Керис водрузила локти на стол, — спрашивай. Если знаю ответ, скажу.  
— Вабьорн, — отчетливо выговорила Лютик, — человек, одержимый способностью превращаться в медведя. Это ведь ты опоила его на празднике?  
Лютик не знала в точности, чего ждет от женщины напротив — возмущения, негодования, яростного отрицания. Керис ан Крайт лишь дрогнула плечами:  
— Неужто заметила? Глазастая, молодец. Да, я это сделала.  
— Он сошел с ума и начал убивать людей! — вскинулась маэстрина.  
— Всего-то шесть человек. Брат позаботится об их родне и близких. Слушай, я понимаю, это кажется странным для человека с большой земли — но здесь мы рождаемся и живем бок о бок со смертью. Мы готовы встретить ее, в любом обличье, в любой миг. Мы готовы умереть в бою и на охоте... но не готовы год за годом жить под рукой дряхлого старикана! — Керис сердито пристукнула чаркой по столу. — Бран ан Тиршах был велик, да, но те годы давно миновали. Он врос в Каэр Трольде, как замшелый пень, и не делает ничего, что надлежит королю Скеллиге. Бран не может усмирить грызню кланов, не может вести дружины в поход. Целыми днями он беспробудно пьет, таскается на охоты и собачится с женой. Еще годик-другой такого правления, и кланы взбесятся. Островам ни к чему междоусобная война и выживший из ума правитель, прячущийся в миг опасности за женскую юбку.  
— Мне сказали, Герда затеяла дознание, — осторожно проговорила Лютик. — Она... Она ведь непременно докопается до истины. Что тогда?  
— Ведьминка умная, упорная и прет по следу, что твоя ищейка, — не стала спорить Керис. — Но ее ремесло — убивать чудовищ. Которых она с избытком отыщет в пещерах Форнхалы. С ними давно было пора покончить. Мой дорогой братец позаботится о том, чтобы ей на глаза попались нужные улики. Которые приведут ведьминку не в Хеорот, а прямиком в Каэр Трольде. К госпоже Бирне ан Тиршах и ее... как правильно говорить — клоаке?  
— Клике.  
— В общем, к Бирне и ее дружкам из Нильфгаарда, с которыми эта злобная сука давным-давно спелась за спиной своего тупого и слепого муженька. Клянусь Фрейей, соловушка, здесь я ни лгу ни единым словом. Бирна и кучка мерзавцев рядом с ней действительно умышляли измену и переворот. Мы готовы терпеть власть никчемного одряхлевшего короля, в конце концов, он один из нас, нашего крови и нашего корня. Но якшаться с нильфами — никогда! Ни за что, хельд виль эк дэйа эн бера нидингсорд!  
Про себя Лютик порадовалась тому, что Керис пожаловала к ней без оружия. С бешеной — и как выяснилось, крайне расчетливой и весьма патриотичной — островитянки вполне сталось бы под горячую руку разрубить стол топором, причем без замаха. Маэстрина торопливо подсунула Керис полную чарку, та выпила и сурово крякнула.  
— Извини. Когда речь заходит о нильфах, меня малость заносит. По нашим расчетам, к концу лета у семейства Тиршах земля начнет гореть под ногами, а там как раз вернутся из похода Морской Вепрь и его флот.  
— Морской Вепрь — это?.. — Лютик перебрала ворох мысленных заметок о Скеллиге. Она точно слышала это грозное прозвище, причем не здесь, а в Новиграде. И в Кераке, и в Цидарисе...  
— Ярл Крах ан Крайт, наш отец, — Керис фыркнула в ладонь. — Будь папаша здесь, он вряд ли поддержал бы наши замыслы. Но его нет, он с дружиной грабит купеческие города на берегах Эббинга. А когда он ступит на пристань, ему предъявят крайне убедительные и полностью неполживые доказательства, какую херню творит в его отсутствие королевское семейство. И говорить с ним будет воин безупречной репутации, совершенно не замешанный в дрязгах кланов Скеллиге. Как там говорят на материке: хочешь справедливости — найми ведьмачку?  
— Да, — кивнула Лютик, пытаясь справиться с душевным смятением. — Именно так у нас и говорят.  
— Ты выпила со мной, разгадала мой секрет и не отвергла мой подарок, — напомнила Керис. Целеустремленная, как летящая стрела. — Ты получила ответ на свой вопрос, зато на мой толком не ответила. Слушай, я враз поняла — ты сохнешь по ведьминке. Пустое дело. Она не из тех, кто любит женщин, и ей пришелся по душе мой братец. Сразу после костров Мидаэте она рванула по следу Вабьорна. Ни разу не спросила о тебе, как ты да что с тобой. Ты ей не нужна, соловушка. А мне — очень даже.  
Лютик думала оправдаться тем, что чрезмерно выпила, но ее разум был чист, ясен и кристально прозрачен, как солнечный день над островами.  
— Если тебе не нравится здесь, можем пойти ко мне, — вкрадчиво предложила Керис. — У меня лучшая в Хеороте кровать. Настоящая, как в ваших городах. С периной, столбиками и этим, как его, балдахином. Мы ее сняли с барки жирного новиградского хрыча. Чуть не свихнулись, пока перетаскивали с борта на борт, а потом волокли сюда.  
— Ладно, — маэстрина на миг зажмурилась, ощутив сухость своих губ и разгорающееся промеж бедер нутряное, влажное тепло, — хорошо, Керис ан Крайт. Твое умение убеждать может сравниться только с твоей красотой. Я хочу узнать, как звенят колокола города Ис.


	2. Свадьба в Броновицах

Поэтесса и странствующий бард Юлиана фон Леттенхоф, более известная как Лютик, лежала на узкой продавленной койке, забросив ноги в элегантных сапожках на резную спинку. Рассеянно тренькая на лютне, она наслаждалась чужими мучениями. За распахнутыми окнами торговался, дискутировал, пьянствовал и радовался жизни университетский град Оксенфурт. Пахло навозом, кислым вином, летней теплынью и ученостью.   
Посередь захламленной комнатки, ткнув руки в бока, топталась раздраженная и хмурая Шани. Общими усилиями они натуго зашнуровали медичку в новехонький атласный корсет. Вокруг тонкой талии Шани многообещающе шуршали нижние юбки. Белые шелковые чулки оттеняли соблазнительные алые кружевные подвязки.   
— Клялась помочь, а сама ни хрена не делаешь, — попрекнула медичка.  
— Вот и неправда, — притворно оскорбилась Лютик. — Я помогаю. Только ты, как та упрямая коза, не мычишь, не телишься. Розовое, поверь моему опыту.  
Шани мрачно уставилась на воздушное платьице, игриво перехваченное сиреневыми лентами. Утром она решительно вытащила из сундука все пять своих парадных нарядов. Разложила на стульях, сбросив книжные стопки, и развесила на створках покосившегося шифоньера.   
— В розовом я похожа на танцующего поросенка!  
— Тогда лиловое. Сдержанная роскошь безупречного вкуса.  
Строгий наряд оттенка кротовой шкурки, скромно отороченный стеклярусом и мехом серебристого горностая, удостоился имитации рвоты:  
— Безупречное воплощение уныния! Хорош только для защиты диссертаций и диспутов. Никто из дорогих коллег не пялится тебе в декольте.  
— Ла-адно, — пальцы Лютик пролетели вверх-вниз по широкому грифу лютни. — Как насчет образа невинной пейзанки? Блузка с вышивкой в народном стиле, бархатный жакет, алая юбка с тремя подъюбниками. Все парни на деревне – твои. Их папаши и деды — тоже.   
— Фу, банальщина.  
— Малахитовое, в цвет глаз. Шани, поверь, оно шикарно.  
Девушки придирчиво глянули на перспективного кандидата. Его творец явно вдохновлялся откровенным стилем чародеек. Платье убедительно доказывало: его хозяйке есть что показать и нечего стесняться. Облегающее до треска, с глубочайшим вырезом и струящимся подолом. Золотые аппликации, сияющие стразы по швам, вставки из тончайшего кружева. Шани купила эту роскошь, уступив настойчивости Трисс Меригольд.   
— Ты женщина или ходячее приложение к справочнику по патологоанатомии? — возмущалась чародейка. — Да, тяга к знаниям похвальна, но не стоит забывать о мире за пределами прозекторской. Нарядись, сходи на танцульки, познакомься с кем-нибудь, наконец! Больно видеть, что ты с собой делаешь — руки трясутся, глаза красные, под веками можно огород развести и брюкву выращивать! Ты вообще спишь когда-нибудь? Заметь, я не спрашиваю про с кем-нибудь — только вежливо интересуюсь, когда ты последний раз встречалась с подушкой?   
Шани вздохнула и вернулась домой с мягким свертком и золотой цепочкой на лодыжку — подарком от торгового дома.   
— Нет, — решительно заявила медичка.  
— Но почему? — Лютик аж села на постели.  
— Потому что я так сказала.   
— А как насчет гелиотропчика?  
В меру пышное и нарядное, с широкой юбкой и отложным воротничком, платье цвета бледного аметиста с отделкой золотыми шнурами выглядело достойно и волнующе. Лютик выбрала бы его, но Шани помотала головой:  
— Нет. Делать нечего, придется соблазнять дряхлых дедов.  
Она исчезла в облаке накрахмаленного батиста. Тщательно расправила оборки на пышных кружевах блузки.   
— Не понимаю я тебя, — честно призналась поэтесса. — Могла бы без труда затмить всех девиц и сразить наповал всех мужиков. Но нет, корчишь из себя серую утицу.  
Шани со вздохом присела на край постели.   
— Есть некоторые сложности...  
— Внимаю во все уши, — Лютик взяла сложный мелодраматический аккорд.  
— Я пригласила кое-кого на праздник...  
— Вот и молодец, вот и умница. Я уж боялась, у тебя пылкий роман с мастером Костецом.  
«Мастером Костецом» звался пожелтевший от времени скелет, торчавший на входе в отделение хирургии. Каждое новое поколение выпускников Оксенфурта наряжало его в профессорскую мантию и устраивало церемонию торжественного прощания.   
— Он хороший парень, — убежденно заявила Шани. — Только малость взбалмошный и никогда не задумывается о последствиях. То подерется, то вляпается в скверное дело. Последнее, что он отмочил — набрал займов в банке Вивальди и вложился в разработки на руднике у Старых Хрычей. Якобы там нашли серебро. Основатели компании с пеной у рта заверяли концессионеров, мол, через полгода те сказочно разбогатеют. Как же! Обобрали доверчивых дурней, прихватили казну и ударились в бега. Да так шустро, что до сих пор не изловили.   
— То есть твой парень нынче гол как сокол, — хихикнула Лютик.  
— Он покамест не мой парень, но да, как-то так, — пожала плечами Шани. — И вот представь: он приезжает, а навстречу выхожу я. Разряженная в пух и прах, что твоя королевская профурсетка.  
— Твой наряд всего лишь доказывает: ты взрослая самостоятельная женщина. Владеешь собственным ремеслом и ничуть не нуждаешься в мужских подачках, — отчеканила поэтесса.  
— Да. Конечно. Ты права. Только сегодня я бы хотела отдохнуть от забот в приятном обществе, а не тратить силы на бесконечные дрязги с гонористым шляхтичем без гроша в кармане.  
— Ах, у него еще и герб растет на заднице.   
— Реданский древний род, ныне захудалый и сильно обедневший, — Шани затянула ремешок на юбке. Защелкнула коралловые браслеты и, наклонив голову, на ощупь принялась вдевать сережку в ухо.  
Лютик отложила лютню:  
— Дай сюда, безрукое светило медицины. Ожерелья в твоей шкатулке сыщутся? Нацепляй. И вон то, с янтарем, тоже.  
— Да брось, безвкусица.  
— Цепляй-цепляй. О, какая прелесть — фальшивые изумруды пополам с натуральной бирюзой. Деревенщина обожает, когда много и ярко.  
— Много ты знаешь о том, чего любит и не любит деревенский народ.  
— Да уж побольше некоторых, живущих в анатомичке. Потом еще благодарить будешь. Кстати, потанцевать с твоим таинственным незнакомцем можно?  
— Можно, — великодушно дозволила медичка, сгребая шпильки и ловко прикалывая к темно-рыжим волосам яркие бумажные цветы.   
— Шанечка, ты лучше всех! — просияла Лютик.   
— Один танец.  
— Беру свои слова обратно. Ты злая, жестокая и ревнивая.  
— И со скальпелем за голенищем, — дополнила Шани.  
Медичка с поэтессой переглянулись и рассмеялись.  
На улице громко заржала лошадь, скрипнули колеса.   
— Ша-ни! Лютик! — заблажил на разные лады хор мужских и девичьих голосов. — Ехать пора! Водка стынет, пятки горят, кони застоялись! Катим на свадьбу в соседнее село-о!...  
— Да уймитесь наконец, охальники! — сварливо заорали в ответ.  
— Шани! Выходи-и! Лю-утик, свет моих очей! Мочи ждать больше нетути! Дорога дальняя, стезя венчальная, зачем сгубила ты меня-а!..  
— Бежим, а то мазель Бофана на желчь изойдет, — Шани подхватила со стула неразлучную лекарскую сумку с первой помощью и суконную накидку с капюшоном. Лютик бросила взгляд в зеркало. Мутноватое, в россыпи черных пятнышек стекло отразило гибкую фигурку, затянутую в сливовый назаирский шелк с бледно-золотым узором в виде листьев и цветов шиповника. Кончиками пальцев она попышнее взбила кружевной шарф, расправила тщательно подвитую челку. Пусть они собрались на заурядную деревенскую свадьбу, Юлиана фон Леттенхоф должна выглядеть безупречно. Ибо мало ли что. Никогда не угадаешь, где и с кем выдастся свести полезно-приятное знакомство.  
«Она не приедет, — болезненно кольнуло под сердцем. — Зря прихорашиваешься. Она на островах. С настоящим мужиком, верным и сильным. Который подходит ей куда больше, чем никчемная пустышка навроде тебя».   
— Я не буду об этом думать, — еле слышно пробормотала Лютик. — Не буду, и все. Мы едем веселиться, пропади оно все пропадом!  
Дробно стуча каблучками, они с Шани ссыпались вниз по крутой лестнице. Домохозяйка, старая склочная мазель Бофана, торчала на пороге, угрожающе размахивая клюкой. Девушки ловко проскользнули мимо нее.   
— Чтоб воротились до полуночи! — рявкнула несносная старушенция. — Не то дверь запру и кукуйте с нищебродами в подворотне до рассвета! Мазель Шани, вы барышня благоразумная, приглядывайте там за этой вертихвосткой!..  
— А как же, бабуля! — успела крикнуть в ответ Шани. Лютик уже поспешно забиралась в бричку, навстречу протянутым рукам. Приглашенные на свадьбу гости, радостно галдевшие жаки с факультетов медицины, труворства и алхимии, наняли аж три открытых экипажа. Заради торжественного момента повозки и лошадей обильно и аляповато украсили цветочными гирляндами, лентами и гроздьями колокольчиков.  
Звенящий пестрый поезд неспешно покатил вниз по узкой улочке, направляясь к Воротам Философов.  
— Жулиана! — звонко и радостно прокричали из второй брички, размахивая беретом с длинным пером. Лютик свесилась через борт, приветственно замахала в ответ. Еще из Оксенфурта толком не выехали, а ей уже удача привалила. Присцетто наконец-то вернулся со своих чрезмерно затянувшихся гастролей в Ковире. Будет с кем спеть на празднике задушевным дуэтом и прогуляться вечерком под цветущими яблонями.  
Ей до сладкой боли в горле нравилось, как забавно Присцетто выговаривает ее имя. Уроженец приморского Цидариса, единственный из коллег по цеху, кому Лютик не желала втайне мучительной смерти, но считала другом. Он никогда не крал чужих приглянувшихся строчек, не переиначивал чужие баллады, выдавая за свои, не наушничал и не разносил грязных сплетен. Присцетто более увлекался игрой в театре и сочинением пьес, нежели музицированием, но все, за что он брался, делал безупречно.   
Иногда Лютик задумывалась о причинах, мешающих ей втюриться в Присцетто из Цидариса по самые уши. Какой бы прекрасный и запоминающийся дуэт сложился, что на сцене, что в постели.   
Если б не кое-кто, сделавший верный выбор в пользу лихого ярла со Скеллиге...  
Если б не ее трусливое решение бежать.  
Она запуталась в своих и чужих чувствах. Накрепко увязла в липкой паутине, теряя волю и рассудок.   
Ей протянули счастье на блюдечке, на, бери.   
А она зафыркала, заупрямилась. Не тот покрой, не тот размерчик. Не те губы, не те глаза, не тот голос. Не того оттенка волосы, намотанные на палец.   
Убежала, удрала сломя голову. Смылась на последнем корабле прежде, чем ледовые торосы надежно разделили Скеллиге и Новиград.   
Ну какого хрена ее мысли опять возвращаются на тысячи раз пройденный путь?   
— Юльча? — Шани осторожно коснулась ее руки, мертвой хваткой вцепившейся в плавный изгиб лютни. — Лютик, милая, все хорошо?  
Поэтесса сглотнула пересохшим горлом.  
— Да. Все отлично, Шани, не волнуйся. Просто гусь прошел по моей будущей могиле. Эй, возлюбленные дармоеды и разгильдяи, кто-нибудь догадался захватить выпивку?  
Ей немедля сунули откупоренную бутылку. Судя по черно-золотой этикетке, туссентский эрвелюс пятилетней выдержки. Отлично. Самое оно, чтобы заставить память заткнуться.   
Лютик отхлебнула из горлышка, устроилась поудобнее и затянула разудалую «Вьется на ветру наше знамя». Соседи по бричке дружно подхватили. Кони трусили вперед. По сторонам дороги мелькали сады, огороды и беленые хаты.  
Они ехали в Броновицы, прелестную деревушку на Мельничном озере, уютное новомодное местечко для свадебных торжеств. На свадьбу мазель Альдони Ламх, сокурсницы Шани, и Явнута Богара, богатенького наследника сукновальных мастерских.   
Оксенфуртские жаки ехали пить, петь, кутить и развлекаться всеми доступными способами. 

Всадник вывернул с неприметного проселка, когда развеселая кавалькада миновала сумрачно-романтические руины башни Викк. С гиканьем погоняя коня, вихрем пронесся мимо неспешно тарахтящих бричек. Напуганные извозчичьи лошадки шарахнулись к обочинам. Лихой наездник осадил фыркающего, косящего огненным глазом пегого жеребца и обрадованно заорал:  
— Шани, звездочка моя ясная! Вот как чуял, вы даже до Эрде не доплелись!   
— Здравствуй, Витольд, и уймись, — Шани выглядела одновременно смущенной и обрадованной. — Лучше поздоровайся с моими друзьями.  
— Привет вам, высокомудрые милсдари жаки и прелестные милсдарыни жакини! — послушно гаркнул всадник на лихом коне. Лютик прищурилась — все в этом Витольде было чрезмерно блестящим, режущим глаз. И золотая вышивка на богатом кунтуше, и цепочка-коллар на крепкой шее, и самоцветы в сабельной рукояти... белоснежные зубы, полыхающие азартным восторгом глаза и черный чуб. — Шани, никуда не уходи, я мигом!   
Красивый парень, да не в моем вкусе, подумала Лютик. Огребет Шани с ним полный подол неприятностей.   
Но глазки всаднику на горячем жеребце она все-таки состроила. Так, исключительно чтоб сноровку не потерять. Красавчик Витольд сахарно ухмыльнулся в ответ и умчался вперед.   
— Витольд фон Эверек, — вздохнула Шани в ответ на посыпавшиеся расспросы о том, что за предивная комета промелькнула на небосводе. — Как напьется, всякий раз уверяет, якобы в былые времена его род владел всей этой долиной.  
Ускакавший невесть куда Витольд выскочил перед бричкой, радостно гикнул и обрушил в экипаж лавину черемуховых цветов. Свежесрезанные ветви истекали млечным соком и одуряюще пахли. Белые и розовые лепестки разлетелись повсюду. Прилипая к сукну и бархату, цепляясь за крученые шнуры и ребристые пуговицы нарядов. Шани солнечно засмеялась сквозь облако белых цветов, и Лютик нехотя выдала Витольду фон Эвереку поощрительный аванс. Не всякому мужчине удавалось развеселить вечно занятую и серьезную медичку.   
— Ша-ани! — не унимался шляхтич, понуждая храпящего жеребца гарцевать вокруг брички. — Шани, вы на своих одрах до Броновиц будете вечность тащиться. Поехали, прокатимся с ветерком! Мазель, не ведаю, как вас зовут — ну, прехорошенькая и с лютней, не глядите так строго! Клянусь, возверну нашу милую Шани в целости и сохранности!  
Шани выразительно скосилась на Лютик.   
— А я что? — развела руками поэтесса. — Это ж тебе велели за мной присматривать, а не мне. Я вертихвостка, тебе не указ. Коли доверяешь этому расфранченному фазану, так езжай.  
— Я все слышал! — смеясь, крикнул Витольд. — Шани, голубка моя ученая, поехали!  
— Ладно, — решилась Шани, выбираясь из брички и стараясь не отдавить ноги веселым соседям. Витольд свесился с седла и легко подхватил ее, не дав спрыгнуть с расшатанной подножки. Ойкнув, Шани дрыгнула ножками в белых чулках — и оказалась сидящей боком в седле впереди Витольда. Поерзала, устраиваясь, крепко вцепилась в запыленную гриву коня. Вымученно улыбнулась — похоже, уже сожалея о том, что согласилась на поездку.  
— Встретимся на Мельничном! — Витольд хлестнул взвизгнувшего жеребца нагайкой и рванул напрямки, через переливающиеся золотом ржаные посевы. Колосья расступались перед ним. Позади летящего наметом коня оставалась узкая змеящаяся полоса. В ужасе вспархивали напуганные топотом копыт перепелки.   
— Зря он так, — Лютик упустила из виду, что рядом с бричкой довольно давно стоит хмурый Присцетто. — Кметы жуть как не любят засранцев, топчущих урожай. Надеюсь, им повезет не наткнуться на жнецов или сторожей. Намнут бока от души, невзирая на дворянский герб, и будут совершенно правы... Жулиана, не испытываешь ли ты желания прогуляться через живописную сельскую местность?  
— Э-э, — Лютик из-под ладони глянула вслед стремительно удаляющемуся пегому коню. — Я-а... а, почему бы и нет? Ты дорогу-то знаешь?  
— До деревни Эрде и дальше по тракту вдоль берега реки до озера. На самом деле рукой подать.  
Стоя на обочине, Лютик махнула вслед скрипуче попылившим дальше бричкам. Немелодичный перезвяк колокольцев истаял вдалеке, высоко в небе зашелся пронзительной трелью жаворонок. Безлюдно, солнечно, опрокинутая бирюзовая чаша над головой. Даже не верится, что где-то вдалеке может идти война. Короли сражаются за пересмотр границ и передел сфер торгового влияния. Чародеи строят козни и выясняют отношения, конфиденты шпионят, а мир продолжает жить своей неспешной жизнью.   
Бок о бок они шагали по залитой солнцем дороге, привычно взяв знакомый темп. Странствующие менестрели редко раскатывают в каретах, им куда привычнее громыхающая попутная телега. Но чаще приходится топать на своих двоих. День за днем, с увесистым мешком за плечами и тяжелым футляром с лютней. От города к городу, от деревушки к хутору. Не признавая границ, кордонов и заград. Счастье, если удается найти щедрого покровителя и перезимовать в тепле королевского замка или баронской усадьбы. А с приходом весны — снова бесконечная дорога, неизбежные опасности, встречи и расставания...   
Присцетто увлеченно болтал про северные земли и бурную жизнь при дворе молодого ковирского короля, а Лютик украдкой любовалась, как сверкают на солнце золотые локоны. Бездонные синие глаза, добрая четверть эльфьей крови в жилах — а у кого из людей ее нет, спрашивается? В Присцетто никогда не ощущалось будоражащей опасности. Просто отличный парень, не то, что новый дружок Шани. Надежный товарищ, всегда готовый выслушать. Помочь советом или деньгами, ободрить в беде, подсказать, как управиться с коварной рифмой.   
— Знаешь, я страшно по тебе соскучился, — внезапно заявил Присцетто, оборвав пересказ ковирских сплетен. — Мне не хватало тебя. Хотел написать, да не знал, вернулась ты в Новиград или странствуешь.   
— Я была тут... неподалеку, — буркнула Лютик. — И тоже скучала. Жутко скучала. Рядом с тобой даже жизнь кажется не столь паршивой, как обычно.   
Лютик остановилась, решительно сгребла барда за отворота камзола. Присцетто был выше ее почти на голову, и ей пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться.   
Они целовались в сладком благоухании деревенского полудня, на краю большака, под грозное жужжание шмелей и надрывный стрекот цикад. Постанывая от удовольствия, как можно крепче сжимая объятия и жадно скользя языком по чужим приоткрытым губам. Коллеги по цеху, между которыми все ясно и просто, и нет никаких секретов, недомолвок, тягостных обязательств.   
— Жулиана, — хрипло выговорил Присцетто, не размыкая сомкнутого кольца рук, — свадьба. Мы вроде как обещали Шани выступить перед гостями. И нас вроде как ожидают.   
— А мы шустренько, — хихикнула Лютик.  
— Что, прямо на дороге?  
— Не, ну на дороге — это малость чересчур, — Лютик завертела головой по сторонам. — Ага. Что это там такое черненькое белеется?  
— Это временное сельскохозяйственное сооружение, мазель Жулиана, именуется сенным сараем, — Присцетто удачно передразнил скрипучие интонации профессора Шезлока с кафедры сверхъестественных явлений. — И мы немедля совершим туда краткий вояж... если ты не против.  
Вместо ответа Лютик потянула Присцетто за собой с упорством и настойчивостью муравья, волокущего гусеницу в родной муравейник.   
Сарайчик был — одно название. Щелястые стены, косо висящая на петле створка и полное отсутствие пресловутого сена. Лютик озадаченно хмыкнула.  
— Так не сезон, — разъяснил Присцетто. Сгреб пискнувшую девушку за плечи, развернул к себе спиной и мягко подтолкнул к одному из опорных столбов. Лютик обоими руками сгребла пышную юбку вместе с накрахмаленными подъюбниками, решительно задрала вверх и выпятила округлый задок.  
— Панталоны не порви, — предостерегла она. — Я хоть и не княжна, но тоже порой хочу щегольнуть. Натуральный батист, десять крон содрали, живодеры!   
— Угу, — Присцетто с величайшей осторожностью спустил с нее кружевные панталончики. Поднес к лицу, втягивая запах, отложил, аккуратно расправив. Опустился на колени, стиснул ладонями узкие бедра и с едва сдерживаемой жадностью провел языком между ягодиц. Лютик пошире развела ноги в чулках, поскуливая от нетерпения и предвкушения. Присцетто отлично изучил ее вкусы — подыскивать необычные места, заниматься любовью в одежде, ласкать языком и пальцами, чем откровенней и настойчивей, тем лучше. — Боги, как же ты хороша, моя Жулиана. Снаружи и внутри. Везде. Всегда. Ты хочешь?..  
— Больше всего на свете, — Лютик охнула, подавшись навстречу двум сложенным пальцам, указательному и безымянному. Присцетто коснулся ее не там, где распахивали свои врата большинство женщин, а выше — куда загоняли свой таран мужчины, предпочитавшие мужчин.  
Лютик это нравилось. Нравилось до легкого одурения и мускульных спазмов. Нравились его настойчивые пальцы, растягивавшие ее узкую задницу. Нравился его член, так сладко и упруго входящий в нее. Нравилось загонять пальцы в собственное лоно, хлюпающее от липкой влаги, и оглаживать достоинство Присцетто сквозь тонкую стенку плоти. Нравилось двигаться вместе с ним, словно в танце, прогибаясь в талии и раскрываясь еще больше. Нравилось, как он хищно целует ее в напряженную шею, и с низким стоном движется внутри, толкаясь бедрами вперед и назад. Она выгибала запястье, глубоко вонзая пальцы в саму себя. Теребя скрытую жемчужину, визжа в голос и елозя на чужом напряженном члене. Не задаваясь вопросами, ни о чем не думая, не вспоминая, о, какое счастье — ничего не вспоминать. Ни ловких пальцев, ни жгучих сладких губ, ни серебряного позвякивания. Ничего, ничегошеньки. Все позабыто, все сгинуло прочь. Есть только они, исступленно совокупляющиеся в пустом сенном сарае.   
Присцетто кончил в нее с хриплым полувыдохом, полувскриком. Ткнулся в растрепанные волосы на затылке, быстро и тяжело дыша. Лютик вильнула бедрами. Разочарованно вздохнула при мысли о том, как мимолетны чудеса. Он выскользнул прочь, отстранился, шаря рукой по карманам — и привычно сунул ей льняной платок. Зная, как она заботится о своей чистоте и терпеть не может липких следов спермы между ног.   
Хихикая и мимолетно целуясь, они привели друг друга в порядок. Расправили помятые кружева, застегнули пуговки и подтянули шнуровки. Отыскали и отряхнули улетевший невесть куда берет Присцетто с серебряной пряжкой и пышным пером цапли. Убедились, что почти безупречны, и снова поцеловались — неспешно, со вкусом и чувством, которого не испытывали, искренне благодаря за доставленное удовольствие. Выбрались на пустынную дорогу и зашагали, не оглядываясь и перемывая косточки Шани с ее задавакой Витольдом фон Эвереком. 

Лютик полагала, их зовут на скромное семейное торжество, а оказалось, в Броновицах фланирует туда-сюда не меньше двух сотен приглашенных гостей. В рощице наскоро ладили коновязь для верховых и упряжных коней. Вдоль речного берега неровными рядами выстроились брички, телеги, легкие коляски и фургоны. Мелькнула даже карета с гербом под княжеской коронеткой. Малость запоздавшие Лютик и Присцетто угодили прямиком в шумную круговерть, щепками поплыли по течению.   
Их вынесло прямиком к принимавшим здравицы жениху и невесте. Пухленькая, кровь с молоком, мазель Альдоня в белом кружевном платье и в венке из белых и синих цветов улыбалась, но казалась умученной бесконечными поклонами. У Явнута, видного собой парня, скулы отчего-то полыхали гневными пунцовыми пятнами, а брови то и дело сползались к переносице. Присцетто единым духом оттарабанил краткую поздравительную речь, умудрившись безбожно польстить красе невесты и мужеству жениха. Стоя за плечом товарища, Лютик приглушенно аккомпанировала на лютне в такт словам.   
Поздравив молодых, Присцетто и Лютик уступили место следующим гостям. На бардов немедля выскочила нервно прикусившая губу Шани.   
— Айда накатим, — с места в карьер предложила медичка.  
— Нам скоро лезть на сцену и забавлять публику, — напомнил Присцетто.   
— Грушевого узвара.  
— Тогда можно. Шани, что-то не так? Вы, э-э, добрались без происшествий?  
— Что? — непонимающе сморгнула Шани. Смекнула и замотала головой: — А-а, нет, все хорошо. В дороге Витольд был мил и куртуазен. Всего-навсего стоптал конем парочку гусей и до смерти испугал бабку с внучатами.  
— Тогда чего ты сама не своя? — им удалось отыскать колченогий столик в тихом уголке под липами. — И куда кавалера задевала?  
— Шуганула прочь, чтоб глаза не мозолил, — Шани отхлебнула узвара из щербатой кружки. — Как подошли здороваться к молодым, так у Витольда приключилось словесное недержание. Начал трепать языком без устали. Предложил Явнуту при затруднениях дружескую помощь в скорейшем обзаведении ребеночком. Мол, Альдоне тогда мигом станет не до учености, умная жена — горе в семье. Начал припоминать, не с Альдоней ли загулял на прошлом Беллтайне, а бедняжка едва в слезы не ударилась. В общем, пнула дурня, оттащила в сторону и велела идти проветриться.  
— Строго ты его, — одобрил Присцетто.  
— А то, — приосанилась Шани. — Следую наставлениям сержанта Дубогрыза из Третьего реданского пехотного.  
Скроив зверскую рожу, Лютик ткнула пальцем за спину медичке. Та обернулась — как раз вовремя, сорвав коварный план Витольда подкрасться и облапать ее за талию.   
— Шани, прости меня, я исправился! — без малейших следов раскаяния доложил Витольд. Выхватил из-за спины и широким жестом протянул Шани кривовато сшитую игрушечную свинку с разноцветными глазками-пуговицами и задорно торчащим хвостиком.  
— Это что? — удивилась медичка.  
— Приз лучшему загонщику свиней. Я его выиграл для тебя. Ты больше не сердишься?  
— Ох, — Шани развернула дареную свинью пятачком к себе. — Ну как на него сердиться? Это ж дитя резвое, неразумное. Пойдем, дитятко, на людей глянем, себя покажем. Маэстрина Лютик, мэтр Присцетто, я... мы с нетерпением ожидаем вашего выступления.  
Витольд с поклоном галантно подставил медичке руку калачом. Они удалились, взахлеб споря о том, каким именем наречь игрушечную свинью: Зыга, в честь главы шпионской сети Редании, или Божаной, как прожорливую королевишну из сказки.   
Теперь, когда фон Эверек прошел рядом с ней, зоркий глаз Лютик выцепил, что нарядный зеленый кунтуш местами вытерся до самой шелковой основы. Остроносые сапоги истоптаны сверх всякой меры, среди цветных камней на рукояти и ножнах сабли зияют прорехи. Нуждающемуся шляхтичу пришлось, скрепя сердце и поправ гордость, лично выковырять самоцветы и заложить в краснолюдском ломбарде.   
Эта злорадная мыслишка отчего-то весьма порадовала Лютик.   
Ухмыляясь, она пошагала за наскочившим на них суетливым распорядителем в съехавшей набок соломенной шляпе с цветами. Застолье с закусками и выпивкой предполагалось учинить на улице, под растянутыми цветными полотнищами. Здоровенный сарай отвели для музыки и танцев. Устроители свадьбы наняли неплохо сыгранную труппу — два барабана, дударник, колесная лира, волынщик и девица с бубном. Присцетто запрыгнул на помост, походил туда-сюда, чутко вслушиваясь, как растекается звук.   
— Пожелания к репертуару будут? — деловито уточнила Лютик. По молчаливому цеховому уговору на свадьбах барды подбирали песни без дурных финалов. Никаких миленков, павших на войне или сожранных волками. Никаких одиноких дев, горько рыдающих у выкинутого на берег корабля. Никаких долгих разлук — разве что со счастливым воссоединением. Никакой скорби, печали и тоски. Свадьбе надлежит быть радостной, и точка. Настрадаться молодожены еще успеют.  
Распорядитель судорожно захлопал по карманам. Отыскал малый свиток, сунул в руки Лютик:  
— Вот, милсдарыня, это невеста высказалась...  
— Гм, — Лютик вгляделась в чуток кривоватые строчки. — «Зимний путь» — ладно, сыграем. «Немало слез я пролила...» Присцетто, как насчет «Немало слез»?  
— К бесам, — высказался бард. — При всем уважении к мазель Альдоне — нет. С этой песней на свадьбах вечно какая-то дурная хрень творится.   
— Вычеркиваем, — согласилась Лютик. — «По лесам зелено-синим» — отличненько, чего-то ее незаслуженно позабыли. «Баллада судьбы»...  
— Ты во втором куплете жуткие аккорды навертела, их только морской восьминог спьяну исполнит, но я бы рискнул. Жулиана?  
— Валяй, — кротко согласилась Лютик. Какая разница, раз она все равно никогда ее не оценит. Никогда не поймет намеков, щедро рассыпанных в каждом слове и сплетении аккордов. Ей ведь все равно. Она терпеть не может музыку, считая ее пустым сотрясением воздуха.  
Просмотрев список до конца, Лютик нежно улыбнулась мигом вспотевшему распорядителю:  
— Приступим к самому волнующему событию вечера — обсуждению нашего гонорара. Триста крон.  
— Мазель певунья, имейте совесть! — взвыл распорядитель. — Милсдарыня Шани говорили, вы ейная наилепшая подруга и возьмете по-божески!  
— Вот именно потому, что мы с Присцетто давние знакомцы Шани и невесты — триста крон. Иначе накапало бы все пятьсот.  
— Триста полновесных крон за то, чтобы драть овечьи кишки и разевать рот?  
— Присцетто, идем отсюда, — окликнула Лютик. — Милсдарь не знаю, как там вас, отлично справится с нашей работой сам. Пока мы будем петь, плясать, выпивать и вести задушевные беседы.  
— Казуш я... Нет, стойте! Давайте за двести с полсотней?  
— Триста, Казуш. Помнится, я вполне отчетливо произнесла эту цифру.  
Распорядитель стянул с головы потрепанную шляпу и гневно потряс ею перед лицом Лютик.   
— От преждевременного облысения очень помогает мед в смеси с перцем и мышиным пометом, — любезно поделилась знаниями поэтесса. Шляпа стремительно хлопнулась на место.  
— Две сотни и восемьдесят? — безнадежно предложил Казуш.  
— Не-а.  
— Да что ж вы за особа такая бессердечная!  
— Бессердечная вообще отказалась бы петь в вашем хлеву. Мы договорились?  
Казуш скорбно вздохнул. Они с Лютик пожали друг другу руки. Сидевший на краю помоста Присцетто с ухмылкой взял торжественный аккорд.   
— Устраивайтесь тута, — велел распорядитель. — Щаз остатние гости поздоровкаются с молодыми, и почнем веселье.  
Топтавшиеся во дворе усадьбы многочисленные гости просачивались в амбар, размещаясь живописными группками и громогласно перекликаясь со знакомыми. Лютик обратила внимание на державшуюся особняком поразительно красивую, диковатую с виду девицу в голубом платье и с копной буйных орехово-рыжих кудряшек. Игриво толкнула локтем Присцетто:  
— Глянь, каких дивных статей поселяночка.  
— Где? Которая?  
— Вон, в голубом, мелькает у дальней стены.  
Присцетто задумчиво присвистнул:  
— И впрямь очаровательна. Похоже, в ее дальней родне затесалась гамадриада. Досадно, если вместе с милашкой на свадьбу прибыли отец строгих правил и трое братьев-молотобойцев... Но ради эдакой прелести стоит рискнуть. Спасибо, Жулиана.  
— Обращайся, если что, — Лютик подкрутила колки верхних ладов, откашлялась. — Ага, вот и жених с невестой, а за ними тащится орава взволнованных родичей. Грянь приветственную, дружище, триста крон сами себя не заработают.  
Пританцовывая, они вышли с двух сторон залатанной холстины, исполнявшей роль задника и боковых кулисок. Присцетто ударил по струнам лютни. Музыканты, узнав знакомый ритм, бодро подхватили. Сильный, берущий за душу голос с легкостью перекрыл гомон и болтовню, залихватски исполнив нестареющую «Вздумали отец да мать меня замуж выдавать...»   
Лютик ответила привезенной со Скеллиге и слегка творчески переработанной «Тебя ждала я». Публика притоптывала в такт громыханию барабанов и хлопала вразнобой. Менестрели проникновенно затянули «Не меркнет, как звезда, любовь моя», почти легендарный дуэт, посвященный первой встрече короля Вриданка и прекрасной Керо. Исполнили заказанную невестой «Зимнюю дорогу» — Альдоня благодарно замахала платочком и послала воздушный поцелуй.   
Около сцены возникли Шани и неотвязно следующий за медичкой Витольд. Шани выглядела уже не столь смурной и заливисто хохотала вместе со всеми, пока Присцетто басом выводил «Девичий переполох». Лютик вторила пронзительным, режущим ухо фальцетом. Украдкой поэтесса скосилась в зал: все идет неплохо. Гости покамест не успели напиться, обожраться и передраться. Охотно подпевают, щелкают пальцами в такт, кое-где даже приплясывают...   
Молочно-белая вспышка. Вдалеке, в людской толчее, подле сложенных высокой кучей соломенных кип.   
«Здесь полно белобрысых мужчин и женщин, — Лютик прокляла себя за взвизгнувший несмазанным колесом аккорд. Никто не обратил внимания, только Присцетто вопросительно изогнул бровь. — Прекрати. Прекрати немедленно. Тебе померещилось».   
— По лесам зелено-синим, ясным, как стекло... — вывел бард.  
— Я иду, куда случайным ветром занесло! — откликнулась Лютик, легко спрыгивая в зал. Закружилась среди расступающихся гостей, рассыпая улыбки, цокая каблучками. Шустрая, яркая, проворная. — Долог путь через коренья, что же мне не петь?  
— До ближайшего селенья к ночи не успеть, — подхватил мелодию Присцетто. — Впереди подножье замка, там сыщу приют...  
— В замке светится окошко, да там меня не ждут! — Лютик вильнула промеж разряженных в пух и прах дородных поселянок с цветочными башнями на головах и внезапно оказалась лицом к лицу с той, кому надлежало быть на другом конце земли. — Высоко над черной башней алый поднят стяг...  
— Там живет красивый рыцарь, а я из бродяг, — голос Присцетто донесся до Лютик из безумной, невероятной дали.  
Она стояла, привалившись спиной к обшарпанному столбу и небрежно скрестив длинные ноги. Смотрела чуть исподлобья этими ее невозможными золотыми глазами. Облегающие штаны лосиной кожи, высокие сапоги со множеством пряжек, две широких пояса вперехлест. Белоснежная рубашка, черный жилет с серебряными набивками по надрукавным валикам. Мечей нет, кого ж впустят на свадьбу оружным. Даже возмущенного фон Эверека разлучили с его ненаглядной саблей. Оскаленная морда волка на медальоне, широченные кожаные браслеты с серебряными шипами. Бесстрастная, спокойная, невозмутимая. Герда из Ривии. Зазноба, лукавая обманщица, сердечная боль.   
— Привет, Лютик, — кивнула ведьмачка. Как будто они расстались не далее, как вчера, а нынче столкнулись сызнова.   
— А-ах, — придушенной мышью пискнула Лютик. — Э-э-ы?  
— Не отвлекайся, — Герда отхлебнула пива из кружки мутного стекла. — Работай. Я здесь... проездом.  
Лютик сглотнула. С усилием припомнила следующую строфу баллады и подобрала аккорд. Кураж сгинул. Хотелось напиться вусмерть, спрятаться куда-нибудь или выплакаться на плече Шани.  
Они с Присцетто спели еще несколько баллад. Лютик не помнила, каких именно. Шевелила немеющими губами, зажимала холодными пальцами неподатливые струны на нужных ладах, скалилась фальшивой улыбкой. Раскланиваясь, оступилась и едва не загремела с подмостков — худшее, что может случиться с менестрелем. После такого позорища хоть не показывайся на глаза коллегам. Засмеют. Ославят в похабных куплетах на все грады и веси.   
Присцетто вовремя сгреб ее за плечо. Уволок за кулису, встряхнул, настойчиво выспрашивая:  
— Какого дьявола, Жулиана? Чуть не запорола выступление! Ушла в зал, а как вернулась, на тебе лица не было. Фальшивила, отставала, на «Яблоневых садах» вообще губами шлепала! Дорогая, так не пойдет. У меня есть сложившаяся репутация, у тебя тоже, нам ни к чему ее портить. В чем дело?  
— Тут Герда, — просипела Лютик. Присцетто сощурился:  
— Какая такая Герда — твоя подруга ведьмачка, что ли? Её-то какими ветрами сюда занесло?  
— П-проездом...  
— И что с того? Да хоть бы вломились все наши брошенные полюбовники, твой злой папаша и король Фольтест впридачу! — зло рявкнул обычно спокойный Присцетто. — Жулиана, мы — трубадуры. Наша личная жизнь, удачная или несчастная, не должна мешать работе. Да, это простая деревенская свадьба. Двум третям гостей медведь в детстве ухо отдавил, прочие способны только в пьяном виде голосить похабные частушки. Но разве это повод скверно исполнять свою работу?  
— Прости, — потупилась Лютик. — Я... не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
— Не возьмешь себя в руки, дальше буду петь один, — сухо заявил Присцетто. — Гонорар тогда разобьем в долях. Двести крон мне, сотня тебе. Возражения?  
— Нет, — поэтесса виновато елозила носком сапожка по грязному полу в соломе и трухе. — Ты прав. Я облажалась.  
— Сходи к столам, перекуси, — миролюбиво присоветовал Присцетто. — Спляши, поболтай с гостями. Хлебни винца, только в меру. Если у тебя назрели проблемы с Гердой, не вздумай очертя голову решать их прямо здесь и сейчас. Она пыталась заговорить с тобой?  
Лютик помотала головой.   
— Значит, и ты не лезь без нужды. Ступай, милая, мне тоже нужно перевести дух. 

Протолкавшись к ломившимся от угощений столам и будучи в расстроенных чувствах, Лютик с горя нахватала себе полное блюдо всяческой снеди. Единым духом смолотила кулебяку с утячьими потрохами. Закусила пирог со сливами имбирным пряником, сыто икнула в ладошку. Сцапала вываренное в медовой карамели яблоко на палочке и устремилась к винным бочкам.   
Заведовавшая разливом бойкая селянка охотно нацедила ей пинту местного молодого вина, кисловато пощипывающего нёбо. Лютик опрокинула кружку, не разобрала вкуса и пошла за второй.   
На третьей пинте поэтесса раздумала грустить и захотела общения. Хрен с ней, с мерзопакостной ведьминкой. Уехала — приехала, какой ей, Юлиане фон Леттенхоф, до этого дело? У Герды свои дела и своя жизнь, у нее — своя. Она приехала сюда развлечься и, черт подери, она развлечется! Невзирая на весь ведьмачий цех скопом!   
Лелея четвертую по счету кружку и слегка покачиваясь, Лютик пошла в народ.   
Сыграла с ребятишками в подковки. Выиграла шелковую розетку в цветах Редании, гордо прицепила на камзол.  
Поглазела, как ядреные деревенские парни вкупе с захмелевшими гостями сигают в пруд за брошенными туфельками своих подружек. Двое местных удальцов наперебой пытались уговорить ее испытать судьбу и швырнуть башмачок, обещая немедля достать, но Лютик со смехом отказалась.  
Мимолетно пофлиртовала с говорливым торговцем зеркалами по имени Гюнтер, и вместе с ним отправилась резаться в гвинт с краснолюдами. В азарте просадила пять крон, зато едва живот не надорвала от краснолюдских соленых шуточек. Покачалась на огромных качелях-ладьях. Едва не рассталась со всем съеденным, срыгнув на штаны милсдарю Гюнтеру, и ужасно расстроилась. Добродушный купец махнул рукой, сказал, с кем не бывает, не горюйте, мазель. Штаны отстирать несложно, а девичьи слезы порой ничем не унять. Лучше хлебнем настоечки на шести травах да полюбуемся, как отплясывает народ.   
В сарае дым стоял коромыслом. Музыканты отрабатывали обещанное жалованье не за страх, а за совесть. Девка с гремящим бубном шустрой козочкой скакала по помосту. Надрывалась волынка, частил барабан, ревели дудки. Заходилась дребезжащим перезвоном колесная лира.   
Бешено гикая и взвизгивая, вприпрыжку неслись пары — рассыпаясь и сходясь заново. Выстраиваясь в хоровод, набегая стенкой на стенку, проскальзывая под вскинутыми руками. Доски гудели и проседали под множеством азартно лупящих каблуков. Лютик не удивилась, разглядев среди танцующих Присцетто и возмутительно красивую рыжую девушку в голубом.   
— Эгей, жги-отжигай! — мимо с уханьем пролетели Витольд и раскрасневшаяся Шани. — Эй, музыкА, рви, чтоб каблуки дымились! Чтоб небу от зависти тошно стало!..  
Ловко крутанувшись, фон Эверек разминулся с ухмыляющимся Явнутом и Альдоней. Выбившиеся из-под цветочного венка густые каштановые волосы невесты расплескались конской гривой. Улучив мгновение, она смачно чмокнула жениха в щеку. Тот захохотал и закружил Альдоню в буйстве общего перепляса.   
— Пастушья галиарда, — с видом знатока цокнул языком Гюнтер. — Очень, э-э... вдохновляюще. Смилуйтесь, барышня, староват я малость для лихих скаканцев. Но я вижу уйму молодых людей, скучающих без пары и с тоской в очах подпирающих стену. Уверен, любой из них с радостью составит вам компанию. Желаете попытать счастья?  
— Ага, — хмельно кивнула Лютик. — Желаю. Спасибочки за приятное общество, милсдарь Гюнтер.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, она целеустремленно рванула вперед. Мимо шеренги парней, проводивших ее расстроенными взглядами. Выпитое молодое вино пузырьками бродило в крови, делая шаг парящим, глаза — сияющими, мысли — пустыми и безумными, а настроение — боевым и азартным.   
Разогнавшись, она едва не проскочила мимо намеченной цели. Остановилась, выпрямилась во весь невеликий рост и выпалила самую малость заплетающимся языком:  
— Приглашаю тебя!  
Герда озадаченно воззрилась на нее сверху вниз.   
— Идем танцевать, — не унималась Лютик, перекрикивая музыку и частую дробь каблуков. — Хотя бы разок. Один-единственный раз, и я отстану.   
«Я не танцую». «Пригласи кого другого». «Сунь голову в ведро и охладись», — в нынешнем состоянии Лютик была готова принять любой ответ. Должно быть, ничего лучшего она не заслуживает. Сейчас ведьмачка криво ухмыльнется и скажет...  
— А пойдем, — Герда звонко щелкнула каблуками, протягивая руку. — Отчего ж не пойти?..  
— А? — опешила Лютик. Крепкая ладонь опустилась ей на талию, другая стиснула мгновенно вспотевшую ладошку поэтессы. Ее сорвали с места, швырнув в кипящую и смеющуюся круговерть галиарды.  
Повинуясь рокоту барабанов, Герда выбросила руку на полную длину. Охнувшая Лютик, едва касаясь пола мысками сапожек, прыгнула в сторону, вертанулась вокруг себя и полетела обратно. Герда подхватила ее, закружила — у Лютик замельтешили в разъезжающихся глазах пол, потолок, помост с музыкантами и скачущая толпа.   
В следующее мгновение ее накрепко прижали к жилету черной кожи. Перед глазами сверкнула волчья морда — и внезапно Лютик сделалось легко до слез. Невыносимое, тягостное страдание, столько месяцев ледяной хваткой сжимавшее ей сердце, лопнуло, как мыльный пузырек. Они неслись наравне с другими парами, в нужный миг Лютик свела руки над головой, Герда обхватила ее за талию и подбросила.  
Высоко, к самым стропилам, где метались ошалевшие от грохота и шума стрижи, навстречу вечернему небу. Подбросила и поймала. Лютик топнула каблуками, скакнула с пятки на мысок и засмеялась. Подвитая у куафера челка растрепалась, мокрыми прядками липла ко лбу. Безукоризненно вывязанный шарфик скособочился, но Лютик было наплевать.   
Они летели сквозь танец. Вместе. Она и не догадывалась, что Герда умеет отлично танцевать. Наверное, весь секрет в ведьмачьих тренировках. Господи, как это было хорошо. Перехват сплетенных рук, поддержка, общий лихой прыжок с поджатыми ногами — сперва дамы, потом кавалеры. Крепко сложенный сарай вздрогнул от конька до фундамента.   
— Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, — Лютик была уверена, Герда отлично расслышит ее голос. Невзирая на хриплые вопли сопелки, звон бубна и дробь барабанов.  
Ведьмачка кивнула. Галиарда бушевала лесным пожаром, отражаясь в желтых глазах с узким змеиным зрачком. Лютик хотелось рыдать и хохотать одновременно. Хотелось от души наорать на Герду, обнять ее и никогда не отпускать, провалиться сквозь землю и остаться там навсегда.  
Танцующие выстроились длинной змейкой, безостановочно струящейся меж воротец из вскинутых и сомкнутых рук. В спертом, пропотевшем воздухе плавали безумие и вожделение, громкие звуки резали слух. Лютик задыхалась, но не могла остановиться. Уверенная, что рухнет замертво, если танец прервется — как та одержимая плясунья из баллады.   
Волынка надрывно рявкнула. Мужская часть танцоров слаженно грянулась на одно колено, и Герда вместе с ними. Опираясь напряженными пальцами на подставленные ладони, закружились женщины. Подолы разноцветных юбок вскипели морской волной, отороченной пеной накрахмаленных кружев. Танцорки плыли по кругу, словно огибающая неприступные утесы армада, готовая к бою. Мелодия стремительным рывком взметнулась вверх, осыпалась частым градом летнего ливня.   
Лютик глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения. Вокруг облегченно смеялись, кланялись, целовались. Пригоршнями швыряли к ногам запыхавшихся музыкантов серебряные кроны.   
«Я должна ей сказать. Немедленно. Должна объяснить, должна... — заполошно подумала Лютик, растеряв в нужный миг все слова. — Иначе она уйдет и опять все начнется сызнова, а я... я не могу больше терять, бежать и догонять».   
— Где твой друг? — внезапно рыкнула Герда.  
— К-какой? — опешила вмиг протрезвевшая Лютик.   
— Красавчик-блондин, с которым ты пела.   
— Присцетто? — поэтесса в растерянности оглянулась. — Вроде был здесь...  
— Зар-раза, — сквозь зубы пробормотала Герда, быстро касаясь медальона и отдергивая руку, словно обожглась о серебро. — Вот сволочь. Лютик, надо бежать.  
— Бежим, — с готовностью подхватилась Лютик. — А куда именно?  
— Хрен его знает. Наружу.  
Ведьмачка рванула к распахнутым воротам сарая, безжалостно распихивая гостей локтями и коленями. Лютик кинулась вдогонку, на ходу выкрикивая извинения.   
Они вылетели на забитый людьми двор. Герда плечом снесла кого-то с ног, перемахнула и помчалась дальше. В точности гончая, вставшая на след. Лютик поспешно оббежала упавшего и оравшего благим матом человека, удрученно признав в пострадавшем отца Явдора.   
За воротами усадьбы Герда свернула направо, к серебрящемуся за деревьями и соломенными крышами озеру. Проскочила меж расписанных цветами нарядных хат, мимо выпивающих гостей и шумных броновицких поселян. Оставляя за спиной праздничную суету, волчьим поскоком устремилась к хозяйственным постройкам. Сунулась в темноту приоткрытого сарая — нет, не то! — припустила со всех ног дальше.   
Пыхтя и борясь с одышкой, Лютик мужественно трусила следом. Радуясь и паникуя при мысли о том, как быстро все возвращается на круги своя. Ведьмачка сломя голову несется навстречу неизвестной опасности, она бежит за ней. Какая беда могла внезапно приключиться посреди многолюдной деревни? Неужто бард решил прогуляться с той пламенной красоткой до ближайшего укромного местечка и попался на горячем? И какое до этого дело Герде, ведь она даже не знакома с Присцетто?   
Герда тормознула, подняв облачко пыли. Юркнула в проулок между белеными стенами хат и дощатыми хлевами. Встав на цыпочки, Лютик опасливо глянула ей через плечо.   
Они были там. Шагах в двадцати. Присцетто и рыжекудрая девушка в голубом платьице. Нарядный берет Присцетто, искрясь пряжкой, валялся в пыли. Бард полулежал под стеной, в густых зарослях лопухов и репейника, расслабленно откинувшись спиной на девичьи колени.   
Заслышав шаги, девушка рывком подняла голову. Оскалила частокол зубов, более подходящий дикому зверю, а не человеку. Широко облизнулась длинным, скользким языком.   
Кровь стекала по ее подбородку, марая светлую кожу. Густая, алая кровь небольшим пульсирующим фонтанчиком выплескивалась из рваной дыры на шее Присцетто там, где человеческая шея плавно перетекает в плечо.   
— Сучка! — невольно вырвалось у Лютик. Тварь, что притворялась милой девой, злобно зашипела. — Герда! Мечи... мечи твои где?  
— Остались на седле у лошади, — не оборачиваясь, буркнула Герда. — С оружием в усадьбу не впускали.  
— Срань господня, он же истекает кровью, как свинья! — взвизгнула поэтесса. — Что это за упырячье отродье?  
— Муля или альп.  
— Час от часу не легче. Кликнуть местных на подмогу?  
— Хочешь поглазеть на резню среди пьяных дурней?  
— Но надо что-то делать! Герда! Герда, не стой столбом! Это ведь твое ремесло!   
— Лютик, не блажи. Иначе она захочет познакомиться и с тобой.  
Поэтесса захлопнула рот, клацнули сомкнувшиеся зубы. Герда вытянула из-за пояса кинжал, матово сверкнувший в лучах заходящего солнца.   
— Рискнем. Как только мне удастся ее отогнать, зажми чем-нибудь рану и волоки парня к улице.  
Лютик торопливо размотала шелковый шарфик, сжала в трясущемся кулаке.   
— Готова!  
Разоблаченный альп столкнула недобитую жертву с коленей. Плюхнувшийся мешком Присцетто запрокинул голову и сонно, счастливо заулыбался. Тварь судорожно задергала нижней челюстью, тошнотворно отвисшей и словно выскочившей из суставов. По белой коже пробежала волна гнилостно-болотных пятен. Руки удлинились в локтевых суставах и вывернулись наружу. Роскошные волосы ничуть не изменились, обрамляя теперь скалящуюся морду чудовища с налившимися алым глазами и расщелинами ноздрей.   
Герда вскинула левую руку. Толкнула растопыренными пальцами нечто незримое. Сильнейший порыв внезапного ветра хлестнул пылью. Пригнул к земле лопухи и бурьян, швырнул не ожидавшую такой подлости упырицу назад.   
Бескостно сложившись вдвое, альп кувырнулась через голову. Шипя, по-жабьи припала на суставчатые локти и колени. Изготовилась прыгнуть.   
Закружившись в смертоносном пируэте, ведьмачка ринулась ей навстречу.   
Обдирая спину о шершавую стену сараюшки, Лютик на полусогнутых засеменила к Присцетто. Добралась, прижала свернутый подушечкой шарф к раззявленной пасти раны. Лиловый шелк немедля сделался липким, пурпурным и теплым.   
Мелькнула бесформенная тень, смачно грянулась о дощатую стену. Взвыла дурным голосом и ринулась навстречу наискось пластавшему теплый воздух кинжалу.   
Полыхнуло огненно-рыжим, обдало раскаленным — Герда бросила пламенный Знак Игни. Лютик сдавленно чихнула от вони жженного волоса. У нее никак не выходило одновременно зажимать скользкую рану и тащить обмякшего Присцетто. Кровь пропитала воротник камзола барда, Лютик не могла как следует ухватить его одной рукой. Присцетто был тяжелым и неповоротливым, точно мешок с камнями. Лютик просунула руку ему под мышку, рванула изо всех силенок.   
Бесполезно. Они сдвинулись разве что на пару шагов. Выход из проулка был далек и недосягаем, как вершины Махакамских гор. Скуля, Лютик вскинула взгляд.   
Герду и альпа разделяло около пяти шагов. Кинжал в руках ведьмачки выписывал бешеные финты, сбивая противника с толку, не позволяя угадать, откуда будет нанесен удар. Альп пятилась, отмахиваясь руками-лапищами с кривыми, невероятно вытянувшимися когтями угольного цвета. Вдоль ее левого предплечья тянулась длинная глубокая рана, сочившаяся желтоватой сукровицей.   
Резкими, длинными выпадами Герда теснила упырицу к дальнему выходу из проулка, к лодочным сараям на пустынном берегу озера.  
Присцетто трепыхнулся, суча ногами в пыли. Лютик подавила рыдание. Она не была готова утратить давнего друга вот так — на празднике, когда в сотне шагов радостно голосят и отплясывают ни о чем не подозревающие гости.   
— Держись, держись, умоляю, только держись...  
— Хой! — Витольд фон Эверек прыжком вывернулся из-за угла последней хаты в проулке, возникнув прямо за спиной альпа. — Вот вы куда подевались! Чудищ гоняете? Добро, а почему без меня? И-ех, расступись, честной народ, дай пройти рубаке!..  
— Юльча! — Шани с размаху хлопнулась на колени рядом с подругой, готовой вот-вот брызнуть бессильными слезами. Белые чулки медички порвались и окрасились кровью, Шани не обратила на это внимания. — Я вот чуяла, не зря вы рванули с танцулек как ошпаренные... Зажимаешь? Молодец, отлично, держи крепче. Отдельный укус или порвали в клочья?  
— Из него кровища ручьями хлещет... — шмыгнула носом поэтесса.  
— Ясненько, — напрочь игнорируя бой, Шани копалась в переброшенной через плечо лекарской сумке. — Ага, угу... Лютик, сейчас ты снимаешь эту промокшую тряпку, а я тампонирую заново. Соберись, милая! Раз, два, дергай!  
Лютик прикусила язык до солоноты во рту и дернула. Мелькнуло багровое, запекшееся месиво, пронизанное белыми жилами связок и сгустками крови. Шани быстрым движением расплескала над открытой раной флакон с желтоватой жидкостью. Пришлепнула марлевой подушечкой, велела Лютик удерживать голову Присцетто и начала бинтовать.   
Не удержавшись, Лютик скосилась влево. В отличие от рванувшей в погоню Герды, Витольд смекнул сперва воссоединиться со своим оружием. Узкое, слегка изогнутое к концу лезвие аж взвизгивало, порхая и кромсая. Удачным взмахом Витольд смахнул жуткие когти на левой лапе альпа. Крутанулся — зеленые полы кунтуша лихо распластались по ветру — со страшной силой рубанул сверху вниз, явно рассчитывая снести вражине башку с плеч.  
Сабля вошла кровопийце чуть выше правой ключицы и глубоко застряла, словно топор в насквозь прогнившем пне. Не понимая, что творится, Витольд рванул за рукоять, невольно подтащив альпа ближе к себе. Упырица распялила пасть во всю клыкастую, вонючую ширь, взревела и попыталась откусить фон Эвереку голову.   
От верной кончины шляхтича спасла Герда. Впритирку скользнула сбоку, наискось хватанула монстра клинком поперек живота. Альп завыла и отпрянула.  
— Ей похрену холодное железо! — хрипло каркнула ведьмачка. — Только серебро! Спасайте певца и бегите! Я справлюсь!  
— Отродясь фон Эвереки не бегали с поля боя! — гаркнул в ответ Витольд. Упырица вонзила коготь в сабельную рукоять, выдернула оружие и швырнула прочь. Длинная рана брызнула оранжевой лимфой, скукоженная плоть мгновенно сомкнулась. Проскочив под ударом когтистой лапы, Витольд ринулся выручать ненаглядную саблю.  
— Тащим, — сквозь зубы скомандовала Шани. Они подхватили Присцетто под руки, поволокли к спасительному выходу из проулка. Герда швыряла в рычащего альпа стеклянистые огненные сгустки, каждый последующий был слабее и тусклее предыдущего. Альп без труда уворачивалась, шипя, скалясь и подбираясь ближе к ведьмачке. — Нам позарез нужна повозка! У него огромная кровопотеря, нужно быстро доставить его в Оксенфурт! В госпитале Вильмериуса у меня есть друзья. Вместе с фон Гратцем мы сможем его вытащить! Но здесь и в одиночку — нет, я не смогу помочь! Лютик, он умирает!..   
Лютик затравленно огляделась. Задворки хат, огороды, золотые подсолнечники над плетнями, пышные соцветия розовых и золотистых мальв. Что-то она приметила, когда сломя голову мчалась за Гердой, что-то такое, что могло спасти жизнь Присцетто...   
— Я скоренько! — спотыкаясь и ободрав ладони о калитку, Лютик ворвалась в обширный крестьянский двор. Курицы с паническим квохтаньем разлетелись у нее из-под ног. Безлюдно, хвала всем богам — хозяева и работники наверняка гуляют на свадьбе. Но вот там, в тени овина или сарая, хрен знает, как это называет мужичье — там меланхолично хрустела овсом из привешенной к морде торбы гнедая лошадь, запряженная в видавший виды тарантас. К здешним хозяевами прикатила родня или знакомцы, чтобы вместе отметить праздник...  
Схватив лошадь под уздцы, Лютик изо всех сил потянула ее за собой. Кобыла недовольно фыркнула. Поэтесса догадалась сдернуть холщовую торбу, мешавшую лошади видеть дорогу. Зачмокала губами, убеждая животину не артачиться. Поразмыслив, лошадь уступила, и Лютик вывела ее со двора на улицу. С грустью размышляя о том, что ее никогда не привлекала карьера конокрада. Но, коли связалась с ведьмачкой — ожидай чего угодно. Заделаешься и похитителем лошадей, и взломщиком, и фальшивомонетчиком, и даже научишься лихо подделывать чужие росписи.   
— Шани! — гаркнула Лютик, труся рядом с грохочущим экипажем. Медичка сидела около Присцетто, держа подопечного за запястье и сосредоточенно отсчитывая затихающий с каждым мгновением пульс. — Я добыла!..  
— Молодцом, — похвалила Шани. — Сердце еще бьется. Крепкий парень. Юльча, шуруй наверх. Будешь тянуть, а я толкать.  
Лютик вскарабкалась в тарантас. Заметила брошенную под сиденьем возницы истрепанную веревку, увязала растягивающуюся петлю, швырнула Шани. Медичка без лишних слов продела веревку под мышками Присцетто, запрыгнула к подруге. Общими усилиями девушки втянули еле дышащего барда в тарантас, пристроили на сиденье вытертой свиной кожи. Не сговариваясь и затаив дыхание, посмотрели в сторону проулка.   
Огромными, нелепыми скачками альп неслась за ведьмачкой. В невероятном перекате Герда вывернулась из-под сокрушительного удара упырячьих когтей, извернулась и метнула кинжал.   
Серебряное лезвие сверкнуло рыбкой на речном перекате.   
По самую рукоять нырнув между высокими холмиками грудей, недавно выглядевших такими соблазнительными, а теперь густо усыпанными кровавыми язвами. Альп запрокинулась назад, бессмысленно когтя воздух и булькая глоткой.   
— И-ех, — выдохнул фон Эверек, замахиваясь вновь обретенной саблей.  
— Не нужно! — крикнула Герда. — Щаз сама издохнет!  
— Вот уж нет! — Витольд с надсадным кряканьем опустил оружие. Альп рухнула в пыль, пытаясь уползти и беспомощно прикрываясь костлявыми руками. Печатая шаг, Витольд следовал за ней, исступленно рубя. Упырица скулила раненой собакой, желтоватая лимфа из перерубленных вен грязными брызгами хлестала во все стороны.  
Лютик замутило. Да, альп была опасной, хищной тварью. Да, она наверняка прикончила немало невинных душ. Но кромсать ее вот так, зная, что удары обычной сталью не приносят ей особого вреда, лишь продлевая без того мучительную агонию?  
— Витольд! — звонкий голос Шани хлестнул, как кнутом. — Довольно! Хватит!  
— Ась? — зверски оскалившийся фон Эверек непонимающе уставился на медичку. — Что?  
— Хватит, — отчетливо повторила Шани. — Это существо при смерти. Наш друг, которому я должна помочь, умрет, если я промешкаю. Я еду в Оксенфурт, Витольд. Герда, сможешь править лошадью?  
— Конечно, Шани, не вопрос, — отдуваясь и хрипя, ведьмачка вскарабкалась на место возницы. Сгребла ремни поводьев.  
— Нет, нет, ты погоди, — Витольд заступил лошади, затряс головой, в точности оглушенный кувалдой мясника бык. — Куда ты собралась?  
— В госпиталь, — с бесконечным терпением повторила Шани. — У меня раненый на руках.  
— Н-но... ты обещала провести эту ночь со мной!  
— Обстоятельства изменились.  
— И что с того? — никак не мог взять в толк фон Эверек. — Вон, эти двое отвезут его к лекарям.  
— Это мой пациент и наш друг, — нахмурилась Шани. — Я отвечаю за его жизнь. Я должна довести его живым. Отыскать того, кто выполнит операцию, и быть рядом, если что-то пойдет не так.   
— Да брось, Шани! — упорствовал Витольд. — Что, без тебя не справятся? Полон Оксенфурт гребаных умников. Заштопают вашего голосистого дружка краше прежнего!  
— Уйди, — ровным, лишенным интонаций голосом попросила Герда. — Нам пора.  
— Шани! — Витольд гневно всплеснул руками. — Шани, неужто смазливый певун тебе дороже меня? Ты всерьез намерена сидеть и ковыряться в его вонючих кишках, вместо того, чтобы веселиться?   
— Не трать напрасно время, Витольд, — холодно обронила Шани. — Да, любой, нуждающийся в неотложной помощи, будет мне дороже, чем ты и кто угодно. Я медичка, если ты умудрился до сих пор этого не заметить. Спасать жизни — мое ремесло и призвание. Едем, Герда, да поживее.  
Растерянная поэтесса топталась на месте, внутренним взором наблюдая, как в очередной раз рушатся хрустальные замки ее надежд. Ведьмачка подняла вожжи, готовясь хлестнуть гнедую по крупу, и внезапно окликнула:  
— Лютик! Я отвезу Шани в Оксенфурт и вернусь. Раздобудь мешок и запихай в него упырицу, только не порежься о когти. Спрячь где-нибудь. К утру я буду здесь, слышишь?  
— Ага, — кивнула не поверившая ни слову Лютик.  
— Да ты... ты такая же, как все бабы! — прорвало фон Эверека. — Лживая сука! Вам всем нужно от мужика только одно — злато да серебро! Нет денег, так сразу пойди прочь?! Шани, я ж всерьез думал взамуж тебя звать!.. Медицина эта, дурь несусветная, клистиры гнойные да горшки помойные, на кой ляд оно тебе сдалось? Если боги присудили кому-то сдохнуть в муках, он и помрет, хоть ты в лепешку расшибись! Шани, вернись, кому говорю! Шани, звездочка моя!..  
Заржавшая лошадь рванула тяжеловесной рысью. Герда разбойничьи засвистела, правя стоя и чудом сохраняя равновесие в качающемся тарантасе.   
— Ты дурак или сроду так? — задумчиво вопросила Лютик. Витольд с глухим рычанием обернулся к ней, шагнул, угрожающе занося руку для оплеухи. — Нет, точно дурак. Тронешь меня — и в любом трактире, любом замке, даже в самой захудалой деревушке прознают о Витольде фон Эвереке. Глупце, осмелившемся ударить маэстрину. Над тобой будут смеяться. Нет, хуже, твоим обществом станут брезговать. Хочешь этого? Могу устроить. С легкостью необыкновенной.  
Смачно харкнув поэтессе под ноги, Витольд отступил, громко и яростно сопя. Видимо, шляхтич никогда в жизни не получал достойного отпора — ни от мужчин, ни уж тем более от женщин.   
— Зря ты обидел Шани, — тем же рассудительным тоном продолжила Лютик. — Если б тебе достало ума понять и принять ее устремления, она бы простила. Она вообще дева добросердечная. Но ты оскорбил ее профессию. Самый надежный способ добиться того, чтобы Шани никогда в жизни больше не посмотрела в твою сторону. Молодец, что сказать.  
— Заткнись, язви тя в душу, — буркнул фон Эверек. — Без тебя тошно. Певунья чертова. Горите вы все ясным пламенем — и ты, и она... и ваша ведьмачья стерва тоже!  
Он повернулся и зашагал прочь, загребая остроносыми сапогами уличную пыль. Не удержавшись, Лютик показала удаляющейся широкой спине в зеленом кунтуше язык.   
Озадачилась, где бы ей разжиться пустым мешком.   
А заодно и вилами.   
После смерти альп усохла и скукожилась, точно попавший в пламя кожаный ошметок. Опасливо и неловко Лютик потыкала в дохлую тварь прихваченными из чужого сарая ржавыми вилами. От толчков застрявший между прутиками ребер серебряный кинжал вывалился. Поэтесса хозяйственно прибрала его — вдруг случится диво-дивное, Герда впрямь вернется?   
Пыхтя и сквернословя по-краснолюдски, Лютик кое-как запихала оскаленный труп в украденный мешок. Орудуя вилами, утрамбовала сверток в особо густые заросли крапивы. Перевела дух, откашлялась и в панике хлопнула себя по лбу.   
Присцетто нет, но договор о выступлении на свадьбе по-прежнему в силе! Кому отдуваться за двоих, спрашивается?  
Правильно, Юлиане фон Леттенхоф.   
— Свалили проблемы на хрупкую девушку и удрали, — отбросив вилы, поэтесса вытерла измазанные в крови, потные руки о сорванный лист лопуха. — Ну как всегда, чему я только удивляюсь. Привет, Лютик, я вернулась. Кстати, припрячь куда-нибудь дохлого упыря. Спасибо за помощь, Лютик. Ой, нет, совсем забыла. Благодарить меня — дурной тон. Лютик и за так все сделает — поможет, спасет, поддержит... труп закопает. Песенку споет, бля! 

Стояла глухая заполночь, а веселье в Броновицах и не собиралось утихать, выплеснувшись за пределы деревни.   
Осипшая Лютик сидела на лодочном причале. Кривясь и кусая губу, поэтесса массировала онемевшее запястье и пальцы правой руки. Выступая, она явно переоценила свой талант и свои возможности. Но публика осталась превесьма довольна. Особенно когда Лютик завела похабные куплеты про троллячий свадебный обряд. Наверное, они были излишними, но поэтессу уже подхватило и понесло.  
— Ых, — прокашлялась Лютик, яростно вращая запястьем. Рядом стояла вместительная фляга с местной старкой на рябине — забористая, как грех. Лютик честно использовала ее как растирание, а уж потом отведала на вкус. Облилась горючими слезами и кинулась зачерпывать воду горстями прямо из озера. Едва не рухнула вниз головой в гости к местным русалкам.  
Черную зыбкую гладь Мельничного делила надвое яркая лунная дорожка. Звенел кокетливо-визгливый смех и забористые проклятия — парочки и компании катались на лодках. Гребли спьяну кое-как, вилявшие причудливыми зигзагами лодки то и дело с треском врезались друг в друга.   
На песчаной полосе разложили здоровенный костер. Вокруг живописно метались черные тени — плясали, обжимались, голосили песни от избытка чувств и выпитого. Визжавшая от восторга детвора запускала в небеса расписные меттинские фонарики с огоньками внутри бумажного купола. Кто-то радостно плескался в озере, кто-то шумно блевал в зарослях ивняка.   
Лютик подумала о гнедой лошади, скачущей через летнюю ночь, и подпрыгивающем на кочках старом тарантасе. О Шани, зажимающей рану и напрасно пытающейся уберечь раненого от толчков. О гонящей конягу во весь опор Герде. О том, удастся ли Шани быстро отыскать толкового хирурга и устроить операцию посреди ночи.  
При мысли о хрипящем, давящемся собственной кровью Присцетто Лютик потянуло на рыдания. Дотянувшись до фляги, она судорожно втянула полглоточка. Подействовало — по горлу словно продрали крупным наждаком, нахрен стесывая кожу, связки, мышцы и кости. За что? Зачем он только поперся за этой девкой. Герда обмолвилась, якобы упыри ментально чаруют жертву. Чтоб та послушно шагала, куда велят, и не сопротивлялась. Лучше б упырице приглянулся буйный фон Эверек. Этот забияка с легкостью бы отмахался. А Присцетто что, отродясь ничего тяжелее лютни в руках не держал...   
Тыльной стороной ладони Лютик утерла набежавшие слезы. Только бы у Шани все получилось. Она умница, у нее рука легкая. Шани сможет все исправить. Надо было медичке все-таки идти на праздник в зеленом платье. Чтобы все увидели, какая она охеренно красивая, и восхитились.   
— Мазелька певунья, что проку одной горе мыкать? Айда с нами!.. — окликнула Лютик пробегавшая мимо ватага местных парней. Среди них затесались знакомые и крайне довольные физиономии жаков.  
И в самом деле, вяло согласилась Лютик. В чем глубокий смысл торчать на причале, как перст, замерзая и наливаясь рябиновкой?   
Она перебралась к гудящему костру. Шлепнулась на накрытое половиком бревно, отуманенно созерцая деревенское веселье. Парни и девки скакали через костер, носились по мелководью, с хохотом швырялись яблоками. Вместо опустевший фляжки в ее руках, как по мановению чародейского жезла, возник наполненный кувшин. В сложившийся хоровод ворвался окосевший кмет в драной рубах. Заголосил, мол, в усадьбе завязалась нешуточная драка с хеддельскими ублюдками и позарез нужна подмога. Парни с гиканьем наперегонки устремились на выручку. Завизжавшие девицы поскакали следом — глазеть, ахать и поддерживать. Те, кто оказался поумнее и замешкался, потихоньку шмыгнули по окрестным кустам и лодочным сараюшкам, предаваться грешным радостям плоти.   
Лютик подобрала забытый кем-то кожушок, набросила на плечи. Ревевший в ночи костер потихоньку угасал, стреляя искрами. Темное небо над дальним окоемом подернулось бледно-золотым и розовым, предвещая наступление утра. Умаявшаяся поэтесса с привизгом зевала и клевала носом, размышляя, где бы сыскать тихое местечко и малость прикорнуть. Сделать усилие, доковылять до бричек и отыскать ту, в которой они приехали из Оксенфурта? Нет, ноги подкашиваются, лягу прямо здесь...   
Она потерла слипающиеся глаза кулаками, пытаясь разделить сон и явь.  
Фыркая и звеня уздечкой, со стороны деревни сквозь мокрую от росы траву приближалась темно-рыжая лошадь. Остановилась рядом, обдав Лютик теплым дыханием. За седлом качался подозрительно знакомый коричневый мешок с синей заплатой, растопыренный угловатым содержимым. Поблескивали оголовья двух длинных мечей в притороченных ножнах.   
Герда спрыгнула наземь, пристроила задницу по соседству и с протяжным вздохом облегчения вытянула ноги:  
— Шани выставила меня прочь. Сказала, только мешаю. Там с ней в операционной какой-то бойкий старец и низушек-лекарь. Велела передать тебе, вот, говорю слово в слово: не теряй надежды. Они сделают все возможное. Краденый тарантас я загнала обратно во двор. Кстати, спасибо за упыриху. На нее были хорошие контракты от старосты из Янтры и с пасеки Маейрсдорфов. Она успела натворить бед и там, и сям. Что пьешь?  
— Здешнюю медовуху. Будешь?  
Кувшин, булькнув, перешел из рук в руки.   
— Я вот думаю... — с трудом выговорила Лютик, — эта тварь... что, если она повредила Присцетто связки в горле? Если он больше не сможет петь, как же тогда?..  
Герда допила медовуху, утерла губы рукавом рубашки. Помолчала, обдумывая ответ.  
— Да, он может потерять голос. Но талант-то останется при нем, — наконец сказала ведьмачка. — В вашем цехе ведь есть те, кто сочиняет баллады, но не поет сам. Шани сказала, твой друг больше по части актерства... так ведь для площадного балагана тоже нужны слова. Кто-то их придумывает, так?  
— Пьесы, Герда, это называется — писать пьесы, — устало вздохнула Лютик. — У Присцетто это отлично получалось... получается. Как рассветет, кровь из носу надо отыскать Казуша, здешнего распорядителя. Выбить из этого скряги наши триста крон. Отдам их Шани. Если не на похороны, — она подавила всхлип, — то на отдельный угол в госпитале для Присцетто. Еще наверняка понадобится толковая сиделка. Лекарства. Хорошая еда.   
— Лютик...  
— Ну что еще? — дремота сгинула. Поэтесса удрученно высчитывала на пальцах, какие внезапные траты ей предстоят.   
— Керис очень огорчилась, когда ты исчезла.  
— Да уж надо полагать, — дернула плечом Лютик. — Это она отправила тебя в погоню, с наказом вернуть живой или мертвой? А ведьмачьего контракта на меня не заключено, случаем?  
— Кодекс запрещает охотиться на разумных тварей. Ты вроде как условно разумна.   
— Тогда почему ты здесь? Друиды выгнали за оскорбление капища непотребными действиями?  
— Нет. Просто уехала, когда сошел лед и открылось море.  
— А как же Хьялмар? — прищурилась Лютик. — Мне казалось, у вас возникло такое единство душ и тел, что не под силу разорвать ни людям, ни богам. Плечом к плечу против любых чудовищ и опасностей, двое против злого ветра!   
Герда медленно и шумно втянула носом воздух. Золото в облачных небесах раскалилось, заиграло оттенками оранжевого и сиреневого, прогоняя тьму.   
— Иногда единства недостаточно, — наконец с усилием выговорила она. — Дети Краха ан Крайта — мои друзья. Мне хорошо с ними. Хорошо на Скеллиге. Островитяне не задают дурацких вопросов, не косятся, не плюют вслед. Принимают тебя таким, какой ты есть, и судят по твоим делам. Наверное, я могла бы остаться и жить там. Стать одной из клана, обзавестись домом... только на что он мне? Тебя-то там не будет.  
«Я не захнычу, — Лютик стиснула кулачки и пристально уставилась на дальний берег озера, окутанный клочьями тумана. — Не буду рыдать! Всегда знала, слова из нее надо вытаскивать раскаленными клещами. Она привыкла держать любые чувства под спудом, отрицая само их существование. Ведьмачкам не положены эмоции, отвлекает от охоты. Но я хорошо знаю Герду. Почти знаю. Что-то о ней знаю. Это бОльшее, что она в силах сейчас сказать. Может, потом она отыщет другие слова. Красивые, звонкие и пустые, какие принято говорить девушкам. Которые не раз говорили мне. Но что проку с этих нарядных слов, если вот она, сидит рядом, только руку протяни?»   
Лютик шмыгнула носом и беспомощно разревелась в три ручья. Ткнулась лбом в подставленное твердое плечо, икая и выдувая носом склизкие пузыри.   
Герда не умела утешать. Просто сидела, аккуратно обнимая Лютик за трясущиеся плечи, и терпеливо ждала, когда поэтесса выплачется. Выговорится, захлебываясь действительными и мнимыми обидами, горечью, страхами. Тем, что осталось недоговоренным, висело промеж ними темным облаком болотных испарений. Никогда ей толком не понять мятущуюся творческую душу подруги — да Лютик и сама частенько не может толком объяснить, чего именно хочет.   
Просто невесть отчего и почему ей накрепко втемяшилось в голову быть рядом.   
Это неправильно. Так не должно быть. Ведьмачкам не дано прирастать спутниками. Им суждено в одиночку идти по Пути, исполняя древний долг. Так говорила Весемира, а уж она-то наизусть знала все правила ведьмачьего кодекса. Потому как сама их выдумала — специально для молоденьких доверчивых дурочек, злой прихотью судьбы угодивших в Каэр Морхен.   
— Ы-ы, — сквозь слезы прогудела Лютик и полезла целоваться.  
Герда сгребла ее за плечо. Безжалостно ткнула зареванной мордашкой в чистую тряпицу.   
— Поцелуй со вкусом соплей и медовухи — не больно-то романтично.  
— Много ты понимаешь в романтике, — Лютик звучно высморкалась и хихикнула. Чему Герда всегда завидовала и восхищалась, так это способностью подруги никогда не унывать. Лютик могла рыдать, скандалить, впадать в панику, строить из себя прожженную стерву — но, переведя дух, начинала беспечно смеяться над собой.   
— Да уж поболе некоторых духовно просветленных сопливок.   
Лютик прочистила нос в последний раз. Завертелась, устраиваясь поудобнее. Робко спросила:  
— Мир?  
— Мир, — обреченно вздохнула Герда. — И да, я дождусь, пока ты разберешься с делами своего покусанного друга. Полагаю, своей лошади у тебя нет?  
— Не-а, — прижалась упругим, теплым боком Лютик. — Где бы я ее держала, в оранжерее при кафедре натуралистики?  
— За конезаводчиком Бибервельтом до сих пор висит неотданный должок, — припомнила ведьмачка. — Вот и посмотрим, достанет ли низушку совести отплатить добром за доброе, или он по старой дружбе обдерет меня, как бог черепашку. Будете тебе конь.  
— Ура, — шепотом сказала поэтесса. — Только глянь, какой восход. Ага. Вот, послушай: блеснул слезой лиловый рассвет...  
— Лютик, ради всех богов.  
— И берег тронул прибой...  
— Мельничное — замкнутая озерная система. Здесь нет и не может быть прибоя. Разве что подъем воды во время весеннего снеготаяния и паводка.   
— А ты напряги воображение и представь, что мы на берегу моря. И никто из нас не знает ответ...  
— Да нет у меня ни капли воображения! Сама сколько раз обзывала меня тупым ратовищем от копья!  
— Где встретимся снова с тобой. Ну славно же получается. А ты отлично танцуешь.  
— Дурное дело нехитрое.  
Лютик открыла рот, собираясь то ли возразить, то ли восхититься ослепительными переливами алых и рыжих всполохов встающего над зубчатой лесной кромкой солнца. В Броновицах заголосил кочет, ему откликнулись собратья. Рассвело, истаял туман, требовательно замычала корова. Лошадь ведьмачки, по бабки зашедшая в озерную воду, вырвала стебель рогоза и захрустела.   
— Топает кто-то, — прищурилась Лютик. — Ух, отменно погулял человек, аж завидки берут.   
Шатаясь, как перегруженный корабль в свирепую бурю, и приволакивая ногу, вдоль прибрежной кромки ковылял Витольд фон Эверек. В изорванном кунтуше, из которого в десятках мест не слишком живописно торчали выдранные лоскуты. С заплывшей огромным пунцово-черным синяком и отечно вздувшейся левой половиной лица, на которой узкой косой щелкой кровоточил сомкнутый глаз.   
Лютик сходу заподозрила, что шляхтич был не только рьяным участником, но и непосредственным виновником ночной драки в усадьбе семейства Богаров. С него бы сталось. Особенно после того, как укатила Шани, способная более-менее держать в узде бешеный фонэверековский темперамент.   
Витольд тупо уставился на них единственным зрячим глазом. Верхнюю губу ему тоже разбили. Запекшаяся вокруг рта и на подбородке кровавая корка делала его похожим на неаккуратно отобедавшего вампира.   
На всякий случай Лютик юркнула за широкую спину Герды.   
— А-а, — невнятно выговорил фон Эверек. — Опять вы.  
В нынешнем изменившемся произношении это прозвучало как «опятфы».   
— А я тут... это, — Витольд размашисто качнулся. — Малость душу отвел. Поучил вонючих смердов уму-разуму. Теперь надолго запомнят, каково оно, дерзить благородному... а опосля зацепился языками с толковым человечком. Который доподлинно смекает, чего стоит ваше сучье племя.  
Он издалека погрозил Герде трясущимся пальцем.   
— Все едино ее возверну, — с пьяной запальчивостью заявил он. — Знаю, как. Мне друг разъяснил. Хороший друг. Правильный. Горилку хлещет, как воду. Зрит в корень. Бабы, грит, непостоянны, что флюгарка на ветру, и зыбки, аки зеркальце... Точно, зеркальце. Он зеркалами торгует, знакомец-то мой.  
С этими словами Витольд фон Эверек лицом вниз рухнул в озерное мелководье. Испуганно брызнули во все стороны мальки, умолкли квакавшие лягушки. К поверхности устремились неспешно расплывающиеся темные струйки.   
— Захлебнется ведь, — жалобно сказала Лютик.  
— Туда ему и дорога, — припечатала Герда. — Намекни Шани при случае, хренового она себе кавалера выискала.  
Ведьмачка досадливо крякнула, сгребла фон Эверека за шиворот и оттащила ближе к берегу. Ткнувшись лицом в песок, Витольд утробно захрапел. Издаваемые им булькающие звуки напомнили Лютик о моржах с берегов Скеллиге.   
— Я тоже столкнулась на празднике с купцом, промышляющим зеркалами, — вспомнила поэтесса. — Гюнтером его зовут. Милейшей души человек.  
— Ты ничего у него не покупала? — внезапно напряглась Герда. — Не давала ему никаких обещаний? Не высказывала просьб?  
— Не-а, — растерялась Лютик. — Мы просто любезничали. Играли в карты и качались на качелях. Потом начались танцы и я ушла. А что такое? Ты его знаешь, этого Гюнтера?  
Ведьмачка пожала плечами:  
— Лично не видела. Только не раз слыхала на большаке, якобы с людьми, встретившими этого самого Гюнтера, позже творились скверные дела. Вроде как они внезапно обретали то, чего желали больше всего на свете, но счастья им это не приносило. Все у них начинало идти наперекосяк и об косяк. Словно сглазил их кто. Хотя в сглазы я не верю.  
— А я верю, — Лютик передернулась. Глянула на избитого в кровь и безмятежно дрыхнущего фон Эверека, наполовину лежащего в воде. — Что, так и бросим его здесь?  
— В мамки-няньки не нанималась, — отрезала Герда. — Пошли, выбьем твои триста крон — и отвезу тебя в Оксенфурт. Мне еще упырицу клиентам надо предъявить, пока она совсем не стухла, и коня тебе добыть.


End file.
